A Private Matter
by Ellis Jenkins
Summary: Jennifer Watson's fallen in love. Who with? Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes' older brother and 'the British government' as Sherlock says. The problem? The ten year age gap? (Not so much) The fact he's a Holmes brother? Definitely! Neither of the brothers feel, least of all Mycroft! Or does he? OC x Mycroft (Cover image made by me)
1. Chapter 1

Walking back to Baker Street is impossible to do at five pm. Don't ask why I put myself through it! Personally, I blame it on the case my brother, John, and our friend, Sherlock, are working on. It means they're so immersed in information on the victim, the suspects etc., that only one person can get the shopping. Yep, that'd be me. Anyway, back to walking to Baker Street! As I approached a phone box, the phone inside started ringing. I stopped and gave it a strange look, before stepping inside and answering it.

"On the building behind you is a security camera," a disguised voice stated. "Do you see it?"

I turned around.

"Yep." I replied, before the camera turned away.

"There's another on the building in front of you." the voice said.

"There is." I said, before the camera moved away again.

"When you come out of the box, there will be a car," the voice told me. "I need you to get into it."

Then the person hung up. I walked out, and there actually _was_ a car there! Curiosity got the better of me, and I got in. As soon as I sat down, the car started. I looked around. The windows were tinted, and the only other human being I could see was a young woman who was on her phone.

"Hi, do you know where we're going?" I asked.

The woman looked up.

"Yes." she replied, going back to her phone.

"Are you... going to tell me?" I prompted, expectantly.

The woman gave me a sympathetic smile.

"No." she replied, as her phone beeped.

"I'm Jennifer Watson." I told her, introducing myself.

"I know who you are." she told me, not looking up..

"I don't know who _you_ are." I pointed out.

"Anthea." the woman quickly replied.

"That's not your real name, is it?" I questioned.

"No." 'Anthea' said.

At that point, the car stopped. Anthea gestured for me to get out. It turned out that we were at an abandoned warehouse. About ten metres in front of me was a man. He looked quite posh and well-to-do. There were two quite odd things about him, though; he had his left leg crossed in front of his right leg, and he leaned on an umbrella. He was actually quite handsome. Not that I'd repeat that anywhere else.

"Hello." the man said.

"I'm... hi." I replied.

"So, you're Jennifer Watson." he said.

"Yeah... that's me." I confirmed, slightly confused.

"You're nervous," he stated. "Your hand is shaking."

"I have a right to be!" I exclaimed. "I've been taken to who knows where and a strange man is talking to me!"

I smiled sarcastically, and my hand's shake increased.

"Don't be nervous," the man told me. "I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" I asked.

"I need you to... inform me about what Sherlock Holmes is doing." the man said.

"You want me to spy on my best friend?" I checked.

"I worry about him ," he explained. "I will pay you to check in with me and tell me how Sherlock's doing, whether that be in person or not."

"Before anything, I need to know who you are and whether I can trust you," I told the man. "Then I might consider, and you wouldn't have to pay me."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you who I am," the man said, walking away, swinging his umbrella. "But I have a feeling we'll meet again!"

Slightly confused, I stood still, staring after him. Anthea got out of the car.

"Let's get you home." she said, looking up from her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting between me and that man wasn't mentioned to my brother, nor to Sherlock. At least, not until the Monday after. John and I got back after a walk to hear a calm-ish argument.

"It's for the good of the country, Sherlock!" one of the voices exasperatedly told Sherlock.

Scrape of the violin.

"But it's not _interesting_." Sherlock moaned.

John and I climbed the stairs.

"Ah, John, Jennifer, remind my brother that I only take cases that interest me." Sherlock demanded.

I would have laughed, if it weren't for who his brother was.

"Your brother?" I murmured.

"Yes, Mycroft Holmes," the auburn haired man replied, introducing himself as he stood up, and offered me his hand. "I am truly sorry that I didn't get to introduce myself properly."

This was accompanied by a dry smile. I refused his hand. It wasn't polite, I know, but in 221b Baker Street, you can get away with not being polite!

"If you're his brother, you should know he only investigates cases that interest him," I told Mycroft icily. "And you should also know that it takes a lot to interest him."

Mycroft stood straighter (if it was possible) and started to leave.

"Since I'm obviously not wanted or needed, I will go." he announced, walking out.

"You've met Mycroft?" John asked.

"Last week, yeah," I replied, distractedly, looking out of one of the windows. "I'm going out."

I felt bad about snapping at Mycroft, even if he was a Holmes, and even if he did deserve it. I sprinted down Baker Street after him.

"Mycroft!" I called, somewhat out of breath, as he was about to turn a corner.

Mycroft span on his heel as I caught up to him.

"So sorry about back there," I apologized once I'd caught my breath back. "Look, about that case..."

"Sherlock's decided to take it?" Mycroft interrupted, doubtfully.

"No! God no! You know him! You can't change his mind, even if you offered to murder Anderson _and_ Donovan!" I exclaimed, joking about the last part. "No, I'm offering to take the case myself."

Mycroft looked slightly confused, before his face changed back to a neutral expression, and said, "Ah, yes. Of course," and carrying on walking.

(If you don't get that, I used to work at a police station in Birmingham before it was blown up by terrorists for an unknown reason. Then, when I moved to London with John and Sherlock, I worked with Scotland Yard, before finally settling to just help John and Sherlock with their cases.)

Anyway, I carried on walking alongside Mycroft. A black car, the same one that 'kidnapped' me the week before, pulled up next to us. Mycroft opened the door and got in, sliding over so I could get in. I complied, shutting the door behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house." Mycroft answered, vaguely.

"Makes sense," I said. "You want to be assured that no-one apart from me can hear your explanation of the case."

"You're certainly quicker than your brother." Mycroft said.

"Was that a compliment from a Holmes brother?" I asked, mocking disbelief, as, even from the short time I'd known him, I could tell Mycroft and Sherlock were very similar in their ways.

Mycroft seemed to think for a while.

"I suppose it was," he admitted, before pausing. "You won't tell my brother?"

"Neither Sherlock or John get a breath of this." I promised.

After quite a while, the car stopped.

"It seems we're here." Mycroft said, getting out.

I got out as well, and my jaw went slack.

* * *

A/N -

Quick notices:

1\. I'll be updating at least twice a day.

2\. If you don't like dialogue based stories, you more than likely won't like the set up of this, as there is **A LOT** of dialogue. :) Just a warning.

Hope you're enjoying!

~Ellis~


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft's house is massive! It's more of a manor-house really! To be honest, it kind of suits him. It has a very country-like feel to it and it's very imposing. Anyway, re-composed myself and followed Mycroft to the door. After tapping in some kind of pass-code, Mycroft held the door open for me to go through. He let the door clang closed, as he led me through majestic looking hallways. We eventually went into a room - some kind of study, I think.

"Take a seat." Mycroft told me, sitting behind the desk in the middle of the room.

I sat opposite him, on the other side of the desk.

"So, what's all this about?" I asked.

"An important document has been stolen." Mycroft told me.

"And you want me to find out who took it?" I asked.

"No, I know Jack Ronnal took it, but I need evidence." Mycroft said.

"You haven't checked CCTV?" I questioned. "Criminals usually specialize in one area. If this Jack was working alone, he probably wouldn't have had the expertise to hack the cameras."

"Check it if you want," Mycroft granted. "The time was 01:47 am."

I went over to one of the three computers around the room and logged onto the CCTV footage.

"This Jack doesn't happen to have blue eyes and blonde hair, does he?" I asked.

Immediately, Mycroft came over.

I didn't think your theory would be right." he murmured, as he stared at the screen.

"Glad to know you have faith in me!" I laughed, getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mycroft asked.

"I need to get back to Baker Street," I told him. "John'll be getting worried."

"Of course." he replied, walking me to the door.

Before opening the door, Mycroft took my phone and tapped something into it, before giving it back.

"My number." he explained.

I looked at him, but his face gave nothing away.

"I suppose I'll see you around then." I said, leaving Mycroft in the doorway.

 **Texts: Jennifer + Mycroft**

To make sure this works, send me a smiley face if you get this. - JW

:( - MH

What's that supposed to mean? - JW

I don't know. You tell me. - MH

:D - JW

Wait, are you flirting with me? - JW

No - MH

Didn't think so. - JW

Coffee? - MH

What time? Where? - JW

11 am. Speedy's. - MH

Umm... sure. Ok. Why not? - JW

Good. I'll see you there. - MH

I left the flat at around ten to eleven. But, of course, I had to run into my brother.

"Hello Jennifer," John greeted. "Where are you going?"

"Speedy's." I told him, anxious to be going.

"Why?" John asked, suspicion in his voice.

"I'm meeting a friend," I explained. "And I need to be there at eleven. She's very punctual."

With that, I left the flat. It's only about five strides from the door of 221b to Speedy's - which is next door. I scanned the cafe for the elder Holmes. He was sitting at a table at the back. I went over and slid into the chair opposite him. When Mycroft looked at me, I swore I saw a faint smile on his lips, but it was gone seconds later, making me wonder if it was ever actually there.

"You made it." Mycroft stated.

"Of course I did," I replied. "I always keep to my arrangements."

When the waitress came for our order, I asked for white coffee with sugar and milk, and Mycroft asked for black coffee with two sugars. Quietly, I chuckled to myself.

"What?" Mycroft asked.

"How much you and Sherlock have in common." I told him, smiling.

"Such as?" Mycroft prompted.

"You both have your coffee the same way," I put forward. "You both have similar postures. You have the same alertness in your eyes. And you make the same pleading face as each other when you want something."

I added the last point to tease him, but it is true! Mycroft looked me over through narrowed eyes.

"You and John," he started. "Both very loyal, anyone can see that. People find the two of you... cute, I'd say, but you don't take advantage. You're both rather short, which, again, anyone can see - it must run in family. You're both competitive, you both run different blogs doing the same thing."

"I'm not even going to ask!" I laughed.

Over coffee, we discussed cases I'd worked on in Birmingham. An hour later, we left.

* * *

A/N:

I'm thinking of possibly doing something about that last scene - the deduction scene - because I wrote a very good (in my opinion) one-shot based on chapter ten of this story (soon to come!) from Mycroft's POV, and I think it'd be interesting to do something about those deductions.

Anyway! Have a nice day!

~Ellis~


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late." Sherlock stated, as I walked into 221b.

I looked at my watch.

"It's ten past twelve in the afternoon." I said, pointedly.

"You're never more than forty-five minutes, unless you're with me or John." Sherlock explained.

Silently, I cursed my hand for shaking.

"You're nervous," Sherlock said. "You don't want me to figure something out."

I sat in John's chair. Sherlock sniffed and made a strange face. He sniffed again.

"You've been with my brother." he stated.

"So what?" I retorted, leaving Sherlock to scoff.

"Love is a disadvantage." he randomly stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It's a warning, Jennifer," Sherlock replied, ominously. "It's supposed to say 'don't fall in love with Mycroft Holmes'."

After that, I went downstairs to 221c, my flat. Sherlock's warning had come to late. I was smitten with Mycroft Holmes.

 **Texts: Sherlock + Mycroft:**

You have an admirer. - SH

Wouldn't happen to be Jennifer Watson, would it? - MH

Yes. It intrigues me as to why you haven't pushed her away. - SH

...

Brother? - SH

Yes, I suppose it would, wouldn't it? - MH

Her feelings are reciprocated. - SH

No. - MH

It was a fact, not a question. - SH

Love is a disadvantage found on the losing side. - MH

"Lestrade." Sherlock randomly announced.

I stood up from the stool I was sitting on in the kitchen, and leant on John's chair. John looked up at me, slightly irritated, and I smirked. The detective inspector opened the door.

"Morning all," he greeted. "Got a case for ya."

So John, Sherlock and I went all the way to Covent Garden with Greg. The market building was closed off. We all ducked under the police tape. Between two rows of market stalls, was an elderly man with a stab wound. Quite obviously dead. Sherlock bent down next to him.

"His daughter," he announced. "His daughter was with him and she killed him; he probably disapproved of her relationship with another woman. The person running that stall saw everything happen, ask them."

He was pointing to a stall with colourful hats all over it. Greg nodded, noting things down.

"He did seem agitated," he agreed. "Thanks."

Sherlock led me and John away.

"That was painfully tedious." Sherlock said.

"Compared to other cases, I'd be prepared to agree." I agreed.

"Yeah." John said, agreeing with me and Sherlock.

We caught a bus to Oxford Street (a very rare occurrence as Sherlock doesn't really like buses) and, when we got off, started walking back to Baker Street. But, as we did, I noticed a familiar figure. In more detail, I saw someone who looked like Mycroft.

"I've just got a couple of things to do," I told Sherlock and John. "I'll be back later."

I let them get back on their own, while I ran to try to catch up to Mycroft.

"I thought that was you." I said to Mycroft, when I was next to him, grinning.

"And I _knew_ it was you," Mycroft replied, as we started walking, with him swinging his umbrella, as usual! "Now, what would you say to coffee?"

I smiled up at him.

"I'd say of course." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and John were taking a walk around a park. It was rare that we got to do things like that.

"So what's going on with you and Sherlock?" John randomly asked.

"Are you _insane?!_ " I demanded. "Why would you even _imply_ that?!"

"I don't know," John quickly replied. "I don't know. You spend a lot of time with him?"

"So do you." I teased.

John stopped, making me stop, and turned to look at me.

"Now, wait a minute," he said, a slightly warning tone in his voice. "You know I am not-"

"I know!" I said, surrendering. "I know you're not gay!"

John looked at me, his eyes very slightly narrowed.

"That wasn't funny." he told me, trying to be serious, but not being very successful.

We carried on walking for a while, before John stopped again.

"What is it?" I asked.

John shook his head.

"I'm probably being paranoid," he said. "I feel like somebody's following us."

We looked at each other, before turning around.

"You should know I that don't have to be behind you to be following you," Mycroft's voice said, walking between me and John. "I thought you should know that someone is watching you."

"Who?" John asked.

"People who want to kill you." Mycroft flatly replied.

"Who'd want to kill _us_?" John asked.

"Everyone," I sarcastically told my, somewhat, oblivious brother. "Or close to."

We arrived at the gate, and I held out my hand to Mycroft.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mycroft," I said, putting on an act for our watchers. "I hope we get to see you again."

Mycroft took my hand.

"The same can be said from me." he agreed, going along with my act.

When we parted ways, I hooked a left, John at my side.

"This isn't the way back to Baker Street." he stated.

"Isn't it?" I sarcastically asked. "We're misleading whoever's watching us. Now, what do you say to tea and cake?"

* * *

 **Texts: Sherlock + John:**

Do you know what's going on with Jennifer? - JW

No. Try asking her. - SH

I asked if something was going on between you and her. - JW

...

Which is impossible. - JW

...

And stupid. - JW

...

And... Sherlock, are you even paying attention? - JW

...

SHERLOCK?! - JW

Hmm? Oh, sorry. Busy. Try me later. - SH

Dammit Sherlock! - JW

* * *

When we got back, I went straight into 221c. I was tired, and probably had a long day ahead of me. My phone beeped. It was Mycroft. I texted him back, asking him to wait til the next day. Yawning, I changed into pyjamas and got into bed. Looking at the ceiling, my eyes heavy, I smiled, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with a bang. Literally! The first thing I woke up to was a bullet shot and a distant yell of, "Bloody hell, Sherlock!" John. Obviously. I checked my clock. 5:30. AM! My head felt like a band was using it as a drum! John started yelling at Sherlock. That was it. I put my dressing-gown on, marched upstairs and threw open the door of 221b.

"Shut up!" I shouted, feeling very irritated at this point. "First I'm woken up by a bullet. I could've recovered from that, but YOU-" glaring at John, "had to to get involved and shout like a mad-man at this here detective! And to top it all of, my head is pounding! So can you please just shut up?!"

The men in front of me were silent, and I stormed back downstairs to my flat, not bothering to take the dressing-gown off before going back to my bed.

I woke up the sweating like mad. I shouldn't have kept my dressing-gown on; I get warm anyway! At least my head wasn't hurting anymore. Looking at my clock, I realized it was 10:05. Quickly, I got dressed and made some toast, before rushing upstairs. Neither Sherlock nor John were there. Just a note secured to the wall with a knife; 'Scotland Yard. Lestrade stuck on a case.' Amused, I smiled, taking the knife out of the wall and putting the note in a bin. I smirked to myself. Apart from Mrs Hudson, I was in the flat alone. Sitting in Sherlock's leather chair, I looked around. Sherlock's skull caught my eye. I went over to pick it up. Then I put on the table next to me and began to rant to it about random things. After I finished, I looked at it for a moment.

"I can see why Sherlock likes you," I told the skull. "You're a good listener."

I then kissed it on the forehead. I really did! I thought I was mad! Well, that's the effect living with Sherlock can have on you! Suddenly, my pocket vibrated. I stood up and took my phone out. It was Sherlock.

"It'd better be good, Sherlock," I said to him. "You just ruined a romantic moment between me and your skull."

I was met with silence.

"Oh... kay," Sherlock replied, sounding very weirded out. (Success!) "Anyway, I thought you fancied my brother."

"I don't 'fancy' your brother," I told him, my face going red. "Now, what do you want, otherwise I'm hanging up on you."

"Of course you don't," Sherlock replied, not sounding like he believed me. "Meet me at St. Bart's."

"Just you? And why?" I asked.

"No, John'll be there. And Molly, and Graham-"

"It's Greg, Sherlock," I interjected. "Greg Lestrade."

"Whatever. And because I want you to." Sherlock concluded.

"So, I should meet you at St. Bart's because you want me to?" I checked, raising an eyebrow he couldn't see.

"Just meet me there."

"On it."

I ended the call and went downstairs to put my coat on, before getting a taxi to St. Bart's.

After fifteen minutes, I looked out of the window, before knocking on the screen between me and the driver.

"Excuse me," I politely started. "But I don't think this is the way to St. Bartholomew's hospital."

My eyes widened and my hand started shaking when the driver turned around.

"We're going the long way." his Irish drawl told me.

Desperate and panicking, I opened the door and jumped onto the pavement. I stopped dead.

"Didn't the Virgin warn you? Or the Ice Man? Or John Hamish Watson?" the same man with the same accent drawled.

There was only one thing I did know:

He was back.

* * *

A/N:

Hi! This is going to be my only update today, because I came home late from a play rehearsal (I'm in 'A Christmas Carol'!) and did some other stuff, like reading updated fanfic, and updating Tumblr and Twitter, so yeah. Sorry if I disappointed you!

~Ellis~


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Just so you know, all of this chapter and the next chapter are in 3rd person)

John's phone beeped.

"Where's Jennifer?" Sherlock impatiently demanded, as John looked at his phone.

John's face paled.

"She's in trouble." he said, worry etched across his face.

Sherlock snatched the phone. He made a face at it.

"'Snowdrop'?" he scoffed, not seeming very impressed.

Halfheartedly, John glared at him and snatched his phone back from Sherlock.

"It's a code we've had since we were about eighteen." he explained.

"We need to track it," Lestrade said, and when everyone looked at him, he added, "Just a suggestion."

Sherlock started walking away, and John followed.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"We're going to the Diogenes Club." Sherlock replied.

* * *

Sherlock and John walked into a room. Mycroft was sitting behind a desk. Rising from his chair, he smiled a thin, sarcastic smile.

"Ah, brother dear. And doctor Watson as well," he said. "A pleasant surprise."

Sherlock took John's phone and placed it screen up on the desk, showing Jennifer's text.

"We need you to track this message." he told Mycroft.

Mycroft picked the phone up. He smirked at the text Jennifer had sent.

"Listen, Mycroft," John suddenly snapped. "My sister is in danger! She might even be killed! We're here because you're good at tracking people. And if you can't find Jennifer, she won't be the only one in danger."

John's burning eyes bore into Mycroft's calm ones. The calm in Mycroft's eyes faltered slightly, before returning to their original expression. Slowly, he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," he said, taking out his phone and texting Anthea, and, after a minute or so, got a reply. "The last time she was seen was around an hour ago, nearly half a mile away from St. Bartholomew's hospital."

Mycroft sat back down in his chair and looked down at the desk, pretending to be reading files. When he heard two pairs of footsteps leave the room, he let out a frustrated groan and dragged his hands down his face. An hour ago! He knew Anthea, she would've only found the most recent sightings, but Jennifer could be twelve miles away by now! Mycroft groaned again, resting his head on his forearms.

"I didn't know you cared that much about anybody." Sherlock's voice said.

Quickly, Mycroft straightened up.

"I didn't know you were still here." he replied, embarrassed that his younger brother had tricked him like that.

Sherlock grinned.

"It takes a Holmes to trick a Holmes," he teased. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that we **will** find Jennifer. Whether she'll be dead or alive, I can't say. I can say that I sincerely hope it's the latter."

"And if she _is_ dead?" Mycroft asked, not even wanting to consider the possibility.

"Her murderer will face the wrath of John Watson," Sherlock told him. "And, if she's alive, her kidnapper will still face the wrath of John Watson."

Sherlock began to leave.

"Good luck, brother mine!" Mycroft called after him.

Sherlock stopped, mid-stride, before carrying on walking.

* * *

Five hours, John and Sherlock had been looking. They still hadn't found Jennifer. When they crossed the road, Sherlock stopped dead and took out his magnifying glass, before squatting down. John stood behind him. Quickly and suddenly, Sherlock jumped up and started running, John following suit. John's phone beeped with a text alert.

 **You have 1 hour - ?**

"You'd better bloody hurry up Sherlock," John growled through gritted teeth. "We have an hour."

Sherlock quickly picked up the pace. When they turned a corner, John's phone beeped again:

 **Getting warmer Sherly! - M**

Suddenly, John stopped, tugging slightly on Sherlock's arm, making him stop too. He turned to face John, whose face was red with anger.

"For you." he said, shoving his phone into his friend's hand.

Sherlock stared at the message, before jumping into a sprint. Struggling to keep up, John followed. They ended up back at St. Bart's, where Lestrade and Molly were, having not moved. Sherlock stopped in front of Molly.

"Are there any rooms no-one uses?" he asked.

"Well... there's the attic and the basement, but-" Molly said, before being cut off.

"Excellent! Go with John to the basement. Lestrade, you're with me in the attic."

* * *

A/N:

This Mycroft scene is quite possibly my favourite in this fic. Just saying!

Also, I don't know why Molly and Greg would still be there. It doesn't make sense, but I need them the next chapter, so I couldn't really pull them away from St. Bart's!

And thank you Sophia Banks for all your reviews! I never actually thought Mycroft was flirting with Jennifer, but now you say it, I suppose he was!

And thank you also to MilaMtz for your lovely review! I was actually thinking about leaving it on the cliffhanger before I realized I hadn't had time to do another chapter! (Also, very sorry if you're disappointed on the Moriarty front. He doesn't actually appear in this!)

And thank you to all the people who've favourited this!

Enough of the thank yous!

~Ellis~


	8. Chapter 8

John and Molly were roaming around the basement. (They'd gone separate ways when they got down there.) About three minutes later, Molly let out a cry of surprise. Immediately, John rushed over to her, to find her struggling with a man on her back. Managing to pull him off, John threw a well-aimed punch, knocking him unconscious. After making sure Molly was alright, they carried on searching.

* * *

Sherlock and Lestrade burst out of the lift, into the attic. Sherlock vaguely flicked a finger in one direction, and Lestrade went that way, while Sherlock went another. After three minute of walking, Sherlock heard a rustle. He rushed over to the sound. Jennifer! He's found Jennifer, barely conscious and sitting against a wall.

"Lestrade!" he bellowed. "Get John!"

Lestrade, having vaguely heard Sherlock, didn't ask why, and went into the lift to the basement. Sherlock firmly grabbed Jennifer's shoulders.

"Jennifer!" he desperately shouted. "Jennifer, can you hear me?!"

"Sh-Sherlock?" Jennifer quietly mumbled. "H-How?"

She didn't say any more, and her breathing slowed.

"Jennifer!" Sherlock yelled. "Stay with me! John'll kill me if you die now," he paused, before whispering, "So will Mycroft."

"Sherlock!" John called, having burst out of the lift.

"Here!" Sherlock called in reply, before turning back to Jennifer, and tapping her cheeks. "Wake up, Jennifer!"

John skidded around the corner, to see his best friend, the emotionless consulting detective, begging his sister to wake up.

"You've been trying to keep her awake?" John asked, kneeling down as Sherlock stood up.

"Yes." Sherlock replied.

"It didn't work." John stated.

"Obviously." Sherlock said, trying to make it seem like a normal case.

"We need to get her somewhere she can be treated," John announced. "Molly?"

Molly nodded and went downstairs in the lift.

* * *

Two hours later, Jennifer had been stabilized and was lying unconscious on a bed in a room in St. Bart's. John was sitting next to her, her hand in his. Sherlock was sat in a chair in the corner of the room, his hands pressed together and resting his bottom lip on them.

"John, it's been fifty minutes," he moaned, standing up. "I'm getting bored."

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Scotland Yard," Sherlock replied, before casually adding, "It'd look strange if you weren't there."

John hesitated, before standing up.

"I suppose I need some fresh air." John reluctantly said, indirectly agreeing to go with him.

Quickly, Sherlock sent a text to Mycroft:

 **You have 3 hours. St. Bart's. - SH**

Then they made their way to Scotland Yard.

* * *

Mycroft pushed open the doors.

"Jennifer Watson?" he asked at the desk.

"Floor four, room two, but, sir..."

"Thank you." Mycroft threw over his shoulder, before stepping into the lift.

When the lift binged and the doors opened, Mycroft took a deep breath, before walking out, and finding Jennifer's room. No-one was in there, so he opened the door. Jennifer looked terrible. There were bruises all over her body, or what Mycroft could see of her body, and she had two gashes - one on her left hand, and the other on her left hand.

"Jennifer." Mycroft breathed.

If only he'd found out sooner! He could've prevented her from being hurt so badly. Sighing, Mycroft covered Jennifer's right hand with his own. Gently, he kissed her forehead.

"Oh Jennifer," Mycroft murmured. "What _have_ you done to me?"

* * *

A/N:

This is the last chapter in 3rd person.

~Ellis~


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes squinted open. It looked like I was in a hospital. In the corner, Sherlock, looking very bored, was flipping through a magazine. Next to me, John had fallen asleep in his chair. I decided to try my luck with Sherlock, seeing as he was actually awake!

"Sherlock!" I croaked hoarsely over to him.

Sherlock turned his head to me.

"It's good to see that you're awake," he said, before shouting, "John! John!"

It didn't wake my brother up! I moved my hand onto his knee.

"Wake up, you lazy doctor!" I teased.

John's head jerked up, and he looked me.

"You're awake!" he happily said.

"Yes," Sherlock agreed, walking over. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"Yes, thanks to the amount of documents and files you have one him," I replied. "I believe you know him as Jim Moriarty."

John and Sherlock looked at each other, before Sherlock jumped into action.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "It's simple, and it's clever, so clever! Come on, John!"

Sherlock sprinted out of the room. John looked at me.

"Jennifer..." he began, apologetically.

"Don't worry, John," I assured him. "Go. You wouldn't mind passing me that magazine Sherlock was reading, though, would you?"

John looked at me with a confused look on his face, but he passed me the magazine anyway.

"I'll be back." John told me, pressing a brotherly kiss to my forehead, before running out after Sherlock.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep at some point, because someone lifted the magazine from my face, saying, "It isn't polite to be asleep when you have visitors."

Blinking, I looked around. Mycroft was standing next to me, a mischievous glint in his eye. I smiled.

"Mycroft," I greeted. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," Mycroft replied, walking over to the window. He was silent, before turning his head half-way over his shoulder and quietly saying, "I came to apologize."

"Apologize?" I asked, confused. "What for?"

Mycroft hesitated.

"I should have realized something was going on. Sherlock and John would have been able to get there sooner if I had," he explained. "I'm truly sorry."

We were both silent.

"Look at me." I softly demanded.

Mycroft stiffened, before slowly turning around. His cheeks had a slight dampness to them, as though he'd been crying, which surprised me. I patted the area next to me, inviting Mycroft to sit with me. As I shuffled so I was sitting against the pillow, he awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think," I gently started. "That if someone blames themselves for not doing something perfectly, it's a sign that they did their best."

I got the feeling Mycroft wasn't going to answer, so I slid down so my head rested on the pillow and closed my eyes, reveling in Mycroft's warmth against my legs.

* * *

When I woke up a couple of hours later, Mycroft wasn't there. John was though. He was smiling to himself.

"What can I do for you, Mr Happy?" I jokingly asked.

John looked at me, grinning.

"You can leave." he told me.

"Already?" I asked, excited disbelief in my voice.

"Already." John confirmed.

Grinning, I sat up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I excitedly asked.

I took John's hand, and he helped me up. When I linked my arm with his, we left the room and went homeward bound.

* * *

A/N:

I'm glad you like my fic, Guest!

The next chapter is the first official romance chapter! I really hope you like it!

~Ellis~


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going out!" I called up the stairs.

John appeared at the top.

"Where?" he asked.

"For a walk. Don't know where," I replied, shrugging. "One of the parks, probably."

"Let me come with you." John insisted, coming down the stairs.

"John, please," I said, holding my hands out to him. "I want to go alone."

When John began to protest, I told him, "I need time think."

Silencing, John nodded. I opened the door and left.

* * *

The grass was green. The sky was blue and dotted with clouds. And, most importantly, it was quiet. I could think. Sitting on a bench, I started unpacking the lunch I'd brought, and I (slowly) started making my way through it. About half an hour later, when I'd finished eating, I stood up and started to walk around the park. It took about two hours to amble around the park and get back to the same bench. Halfway round, it had started raining. I sat back down on the bench. I heard someone run over to me, and put their umbrella over me.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain," the familiar voice of Mycroft said. "You'll catch a cold."

Smiling, I looked up at him.

"What can I say? It wasn't raining when I came out!" I joked.

Mycroft gave me a small smile.

"Let me walk you home." he offered.

I stood up and took his proffered arm.

"So, how did you find me?" I casually asked.

"I was in the area," Mycroft replied. "I happened to spot you, and thought I might walk you back to Baker Street so you didn't get any more wet."

I looked up at him.

"That was very thoughtful of you," I told him. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." he said, looking down at me with a soft smile.

At that moment, I managed to lose myself in his eyes. What I hadn't noticed, was that, at the same time, Mycroft's eyes were also fixated on mine. I managed to snap out of it, and we carried on walking. We made conversation; how Sherlock was doing, a case John had told me about, some of the less confidential things Mycroft was doing, stuff like that. Anyway, from the park, it usually takes about half an hour to get back to Baker Street, but walking it with Mycroft made it into an hour. When we got there, I turned to him.

"Thank you for walking me." I thanked him.

"It was a pleasure." Mycroft told me, a genuine smile on his lips.

I unlocked the door and went to open it.

"Wait." Mycroft said, putting his free hand on my shoulder.

I turned to face him. He seemed nervous, really nervous. Mycroft hesitated, before leaning down and kissing me. Not giving me time to react, he pulled away, wariness in his eyes.

"Goodnight." he said, beginning to walk away.

He'd barely taken two steps, before I gently grabbed his wrist, my hand shaking slightly. Mycroft snapped around. Silently, I tugged on his wrist, asking him to come back. After a moment, Mycroft was in front of me. I gazed at him. He gazed at me. Standing on my toes, I closed my eyes and kissed Mycroft. Taken slightly by surprise, he stumbled a little, before returning it and placing his free hand on my waist, still holding his umbrella with his other hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a while, I pulled away, not wanting John or Sherlock to find us like that. Blushing like mad, I shyly smiled at him.

"Have a wonderful evening." I said, before going inside.

* * *

A/N:

This may or may not be the last update until Monday, as I'm going to the Sherlock Convention in London on Sunday. That means I have homework to do on Saturday, plus the fact that I'd really like to binge on Sherlock in the afternoon, so, if I do update tomorrow, it'll just be one chapter.

Sorry for any inconvenience caused. (I feel like a road-works sign now! LOL!)

~Ellis~


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, I went with Sherlock John to Hyde Park. A woman had been killed there, and Greg had obviously called Sherlock in. I would've usually been examining the body with them, but I hadn't felt up to it, so I stayed off to the side. Suddenly, my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket.

"I've got to get this," I told the officer closest to me. "If they ask, I'm over by that statue."

When I was at indicated statue, I put my phone to my ear.

"Hi, Mycroft," I greeted. "What do you want?"

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Mycroft asked, seemingly ignoring my own question!

"I'm at a crime scene with Sherlock and John, I had to get out of ear-shot," I told him. "What do you want?"

There was a pause of hesitation.

"There's a party that all important government members and workers are invited to," Mycroft told me. "We're also told that we may bring a partner. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me."

While I took in his offer, I was silent.

"Obviously, I'm not forcing you to come. I just thought I'd suggest it."

"No. I'd like to go with you. When is it?"

"Sunday evening. I'll pick you up at half past seven."

"Sounds good! I'll see you then."

Hanging up, I put my phone back in my pocket. Half seven on Sunday evening. That gave me three days (including Sunday and that day) to prepare.

* * *

On the day, I was really quite nervous. Half an hour to go, and I was ready. I kept on smoothing the green dress I was wearing whilst looking in the mirror. I'd also put on some red lipstick and had done my hair up in a bun. It didn't seem like five minutes had passed when it was half past seven. Going upstairs, I checked that John and Sherlock were in their flat, before going outside. When I turned the corner at the end of the street, I saw Mycroft waiting next to a car. He opened the door for me, before getting in the other side.

"I'm glad you could make it." he said with a small smile.

"You knew I would." I replied, grinning at him.

We sat in comfortable silence until we got there. When we got out, Mycroft stood in front of me, staring.

"Do you think this is okay?" I asked. "It's the best I had."

"Yes, I should think so," Mycroft told me, before pausing. "It suits you."

Blushing, I smiled at him. We walked inside, arm-in-arm. Mycroft un-linked his arm from mine.

"I have business to attend to," he told me. "Two tips; don't eat until everyone else does, and don't upset anybody."

He took two glasses of wine from a tray offered to him, and passed one to me.

"That should keep you busy for a while." he said, smiling at me before going to a small group of men.

Taking a small sip from my wine, I looked around, trying to figure out where to go first.

"Hey, you look lost." a friendly sounding voice said.

I turned around. A woman with long, brown hair wearing glasses and a long, red dress was behind me.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's my first time at something like this."

The woman smiled at me.

"Follow me," she said, leading me to a table and sitting down. "In my opinion, the best thing to do in your position is to sit down and watch people. It's a bonus if you find someone to talk to!"

A thought popped into my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman smiled at me again.

"Ellis Jenkins."

* * *

A/N:

Of course, my OC/pseudonym self had to get put in here!

Anyway! Hi! Thanks for the lovely reviews MilaMtz and Sophia Banks! (Also, to MilaMtz, I call them Myfer in my head! Call them whatever you want!)

Also, I'm thinking of, instead of doing a second update to this, writing up a story with about three short chapters that describes an amazing moment I experienced at the con! So, sorry about that! I'll definitely make up for it tomorrow!

~Ellis~


	12. Chapter 12

"So, who are you here with?" Ellis asked, after talking with me for a while.

"This is probably going to sound really odd, but I'm here with Mycroft Holmes." I replied, my cheeks slightly warm, smiling.

"That's me £50 richer." Ellis mumbled, smirking to herself.

I looked questioningly at her.

"Oh! Ten colleagues bet £5 each that Mr Holmes wouldn't bring anyone," she explained. "So it seems that I won."

We laughed.

"Speaking of Mr Holmes, here he is," Ellis said, a nervous glint in her eye. "I'd better go. It was nice talking to you!"

"You too." I told her, as she walked away.

Soon, she was replaced by Mycroft.

"I see you've met Ellis Jenkins." he said.

"Yeah," I replied. "Who is she?"

"She's one of my best agents in the secret service." Mycroft told me.

"Then I'm guessing Ellis Jenkins isn't her real name." I guessed.

"No, it isn't." Mycroft confirmed.

"Oh well," I said, shrugging. "Right, I'm hungry, and people are eating, so I vote we get something to eat!"

Mycroft gave a deep chuckle, before offering me his arm. Gladly, I took it, letting him lead me to the food table. We ate, and I went onto one of the balconies for some fresh air. While Mycroft went around, talking to other officials, I looked over the balcony. It was a beautiful view, if you blocked out the car park. After about ten minutes, someone came up beside me.

"I thought you'd still be here." Mycroft's voice said.

Looking to my right and seeing the man himself, I smiled, before turning back to the view.

"The view's beautiful." I told Mycroft.

"I hate to be cliche," he replied. "But I've seen something more beautiful."

We softly looked at each other. Smiling, I leaned my head on his shoulder and took his hand in mine. I felt him tense, before slowly relaxing. Suddenly, I straightened up.

"If I want to look like I actually got some sleep in the morning, we should probably go." I said, reluctantly.

"Of course," Mycroft agreed, sounding very slightly disappointed, before pausing. "Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem," I replied, smiling. "I enjoyed it."

"Come then," he said, his hand still in mine. "Let's go, before Sherlock and John wonder where you are."

* * *

In the car, it was silent.

"You know," I said, looking at Mycroft. "That was the first time I've been kissed."

Mycroft looked back at me.

"What was?" he asked.

"You know I'm talking about Tuesday!" I told him.

He looked slightly stunned, before looking away, his cheeks flushed slightly. After a moment, he looked back at me.

"Then it was an honor." he said, a little quietly, with a small smile.

Twining my hand with his, I smiled back.

"I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else." I very quietly told Mycroft.

I looked away from him. Noticing this, Mycroft carefully put his index and middle fingers under my chin and made me look at him. His stone grey eyes met my emerald green eyes. Before he could say anything though, the car stopped. I took his fingers away from my chin and held them.

"Looks like this is my stop!" I joked, before sincerely saying, "Thank you for a wonderful night."

Kissing Mycroft on the cheek, I got out of the car and made my way back to 221c.


	13. Chapter 13

When I walked into 221c, I was very surprised to see Sherlock sitting in my chair.

"You've been gone a while." he stated.

"And?" I prompted, before asking, "Where's John?"

"You've been with Mycroft." Sherlock replied, ignoring my second question.

I waved my hands in front of me in exasperation.

"Enlighten me!" I dared.

"The way you're dressed makes it obvious," Sherlock explained. "It's formal. The only person you know who goes to formal parties just so happens to be Mycroft."

"So what?" I demanded. "He asked me to go to one of his government parties with him! What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to ask you a question," he told me. "Are you going to tell John, or am I?"

I looked at Sherlock and sighed.

"I will. When it's time," I told him. "No sooner."

Reluctantly, Sherlock nodded, starting for the door.

"Sherlock, where _is_ John?" I asked.

"At his girlfriend's." Sherlock replied, before leaving.

* * *

It was a quiet day the following week. Sherlock was sitting in his chair. John was sitting at his laptop, which was on the table between the two sash windows, and I was sat opposite him.

"We've not seen Mycroft for a while, have we?" John randomly said.

Sherlock and I glanced at each other. Noticing this, John looked at us.

"There's nothing going on I don't know about, is there?" John asked. "No cases? No world domination plans? No love affairs?"

"No." I replied, only looking slightly guilty.

"Of course not, John," Sherlock said. "Why would there be?"

John looked a little suspicious, but said nothing, as he walked into the kitchen, trying to avoid fingers and decapitated heads. Sherlock glared at me, before picking up the newspaper. John's laptop 'dinged', and he rushed in from the kitchen. He read from his laptop screen.

"New case," he announced. "Quite an interesting one, actually."

Sherlock groaned, but stood up and looked over John's shoulder all the same.

"Yes... yes," he mumbled, before walking back to his chair and announcing, "We're expecting a client!"

* * *

About an hour and a half later, a woman with brown, curly hair was sitting on the sofa. Sherlock was standing in front of her, John was sitting at the same table as before, and I was leaning onto said table.

"So, six months ago, your husband was found dead." Sherlock stated.

The woman nodded.

"So why come to us now? What have you found?"

The woman took something out of her bag and gave it to Sherlock. John and I both walked over to look at it. It was a photo of a woman and, supposedly, her husband, only someone had painted red blobs over both of their eyes. It was quite creepy actually. Sherlock turned it over. He ran his thumb against the back of it, before giving it back.

"You can go now." he said, sitting in his chair.

"You know who killed my husband?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Sherlock bluntly replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"That's what we need to find out," he said, before turning to the woman on the sofa. "We'll contact you when we have information."

Sherlock sent her off with one of his signature I'm-trying-to-freak-you-out smiles. When she left, John looked at him.

"You don't actually know, do you?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Sherlock told him, tapping something on his phone and putting it to his ear. "And he's on the other side of this phone."

The phone rang out.

* * *

A/N:

I'd just like to mention that my best friend gave me the idea for the layout of paragraph two.

~Ellis~


	14. Chapter 14

These are the last lines that I wrote as a conclusion for the case on my blog:

"And the culprit turned out to be the woman's best friend, who'd secretly been in love with her for years. Who'd have thought?"

(So, yes, Mycroft was right when he said John and I ran rival blogs when we met for coffee many moons ago!)

The next day was just as quiet as the previous day had started. Sherlock was doing experiments in the kitchen, and John had gone shopping. I was sitting on the sofa, eating a slice of chocolate cake I'd brought up from Speedy's and reading a book John had given me for Christmas. Suddenly my phone - which was on the table - buzzed with a text. I picked it up. It was Mycroft, asking if I could meet him at the park. After texting him back with a simple 'yes', I put my coat on and went downstairs, bumping into John on my way out.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I've got someone to meet." I replied.

"Who?" John demanded.

"An old colleague from Birmingham's in London," I lied, quite well, I might add. "We agreed to meet for coffee."

John nodded, letting me leave.

* * *

When I got to the park, I found Mycroft sitting on a bench and looking at his phone. As soon as he saw me, he stood up and pocketed his phone.

"Jennifer." he greeted, smiling and twirling his umbrella as he picked it up.

"Mycroft," I greeted in reply, smiling back, and touching the hand on his umbrella. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, it's good to see you too," Mycroft said, standing so he could offer me his arm. "Shall we?"

I linked my arm through his, and we started walking. We walked and talked for about an hour, before we ended up at a lovely little back-alley restaurant.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked when we'd sat down and ordered.

"I work in the British government," Mycroft replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "I know every place in London."

"And obviously some charming little places to take a lady for lunch!" I joked.

"Clearly." Mycroft agreed, chuckling.

Smiling, I leant my chin on my hand.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed before." I commented.

Mycroft seemed to think very carefully before answering.

"That's what love can do to a man, I'd guess." He told me, before giving me a small, slightly crooked, smile.

"Especially a man who's never loved before." I pointed out, lightly, grinning.

Mycroft chuckled.

"Yes." he agreed, fiddling with the chain of his pocket-watch.

Our food came, and we ate and talked some more - by the end of the date, I doubt there was anything left for us to talk about! At about ten past one, we set off again, back to the park. Not Baker Street, because there was the possibility that Sherlock or John would see us together. We walked silently together, hand-in-hand.

"Sherlock knows." I suddenly told Mycroft.

Mycroft nodded.

"I figured that he'd find out at some point." he said.

We walked a little way through the park.

"But I'm not really bothered by it," Mycroft commented, before turning to me. "And neither should you."

He looped his umbrella over his forearm and carefully placed his hands on my waist, before kissing me. The kiss was sweet and reassuring. When Mycroft pulled away, he softly smiled at me.

"Don't worry about Sherlock and John," he insisted, holding his umbrella again. "And enjoy the rest of your day."

Before leaving, he gently kissed my forehead.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you SO much for the reviews, Sophia! (The website finally managed to fix the bug!) I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, and I also love how Isabelle, your version of Jennifer, ships Myfer!

I'd also like to say, on that note, that I'm so pleased that so many of you are enjoying this! 4 follows, 5 favourites and 2 dedicated reviewers! I know it's not a lot, but I never expected this to get over 2 of anything! So thank you SO much, and here's to the future of Myfer! *raises glass* XD

~Ellis~


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as I walked into 221b, I was turned around and marched back out.

"Lestrade's called with a case." Sherlock told me.

"Okay." I faintly replied, slightly overwhelmed, one; by Mycroft kissing me, and two; by being marched outside so suddenly.

We took a taxi to Trafalgar Square, which was taped off, and we were greeted by Greg.

"Over here." he told us, leading us to one of the steps, where a man was lying dead.

The man had a deep gash on his forehead. Sherlock, John and I crouched next to him. My phone vibrated in my back trouser pocket, alerting me to a text.

* * *

 **Texts - Mycroft and Jennifer:**

I just wanted to know if you got back alright. - MH

I'm alright. Didn't really get back though! - JW

What happened? - MH

I was marched out as soon as I got in by Sherlock and John! - JW

Why? - MH

Case - JW

Oh. Enjoy yourself. - MH

Trust me, I am! ;) - JW

* * *

I put my phone away, just as Sherlock and John stood up. Sherlock was holding a Samsung Galaxy phone in his hand.

"All his contacts are on here," he explained, before turning to Greg. "I'll be taking this to investigate."

John and I followed Sherlock as he walked off.

* * *

John was in the shower, leaving me and Sherlock alone in the living room. Sherlock was going through the dead man's contacts, and I was lying on the sofa, reading a book.

"So," Sherlock suddenly and awkwardly said. "How are things with... Mycroft doing?"

"Pretty well, actually." I replied.

"I can tell," Sherlock told me. "You've been with him all day."

"I won't ask," I said. "Because you'll tell me anyway."

Sherlock smirked.

"You smell of his deodorant," he explained, before his smirk grew, and he added, "And swollen lips."

"What?!" I spluttered.

"When you came back, your lips were swollen, indicating that you'd been kissing someone," Sherlock replied, grinning at me maliciously. "And, obviously, that 'someone' had to be Mycroft. Am I wrong?" When I shook my head, silently, he continued, "So I think things between you are going better than pretty well, perhaps even _very_ well."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and it took all my will-power _not_ to kill him there, on the spot.

"I'll have you know that that was only the second time we've kissed." I told him.

Sherlock nodded, and looked back at the dead man's phone.

"There are three probable people in his contacts," he told me. "We'll meet them in half an hour."

* * *

A/N:

This is mainly going to be replies. So yeah!

MilaMtz: Thank you so much! (His reaction is quite good, if I do say so myself!)

deschperado: Thank you so much for reviewing! Welcome to the world of 'A Private Matter'! I hope you enjoy your stay here!

~Ellis~


	16. Chapter 16

The suspects were sitting on the sofa. Sherlock glanced across them and pointed to the ones on either end.

"You and you can go," he said, before pointing to the man in the middle. "You're going to stay."

The first two suspects left, leaving Sherlock, John and I with the other man.

"Why did you kill him?"

Needless to say, it was another successfully solved case!

* * *

A week later, John suddenly threw my coat at me.

"Come on," he announced. "We're going out."

The first thing that came into my mind was that Sherlock had told him about me and Mycroft (or had seen us himself).

"Why?" I asked, pulling my coat on.

"Because I want to spend time with my sister!" John replied, putting an arm around my shoulders.

Laughing, I tried to push him off, to no avail! We took the tube to South Bank, and just walked along the Thames. After a while, we stopped and leant on the railings, watching the movements of the water.

"You're keeping something from me." John said.

I turned my head and saw that he was looking at me.

"Which is fine," he told me. "Everyone has secrets. But I want you to know that I'm here if you need me."

He placed his hand over mine, which was lying childishly on the railing. I smiled at him.

"I know you are," I replied, giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Come on! Sherlock's probably talking to himself again!"

John and I laughed, as we strolled back to the tube station. My phone rang, and I took it out of my pocket. It was Mycroft.

"Wait outside the tube station," I told John. "I won't be long."

When he was far enough away, I answered it.

"Hi Mycroft!" I greeted, smiling.

"Hello Jennifer," Mycroft replied, a returning smile in his voice. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." I said, prompting him to go on.

There was silence from his side.

"In person." Mycroft told me.

"Not today," I replied. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Tomorrow evening at half past eight," Mycroft agreed. "Wear something nice."

We were silent.

"I love you." Mycroft sincerely told me.

"I love you too," I told him. "See you tomorrow."

I caught up to John, and we began our journey back to Baker Street.

I was up all night thinking about why Mycroft wanted to talk to me. He couldn't want to break up with me - he told me he loved me - but I couldn't think of anything else he'd want to tell me. Quietly, I reached under my bed and pulled my laptop onto my knees and opened it, but I didn't turn the power on. Instead, I tapped on the keyboard. John and Harry used to tease me about it all the time, but I've always tapped on things when I'm nervous or anxious or don't know what to expect. But my favourite things to tap on have always been typewriters or keyboards. I've always loved the noises the keys make. Needless to say, there was a lot of keyboard tapping that night!

* * *

A/N:

I'd just like to apologise for not updating yesterday! The website wasn't letting me post, and the time it said I could post after wasn't very helpful, because I live in England! Anyway, I've made it up to you all by posting two chapters and a one-shot based on chapter 10 (I think I told you about it) called 'Not Knowing', which is really good, if I do say so myself! Anyway, it's the weekend, which may or may not give me more time to post more chapters!

~Ellis~


	17. Chapter 17

It was almost half past eight the next evening. I was standing at the door that led out onto the street, wearing the dress that I wore at the party I went to with Mycroft. Hearing a car pull up outside, I quietly slipped through the door and got into the car.

"Hi." I greeted Mycroft, grinning at him.

"It's good to see you." he replied, putting his hand on mine.

I leaned across and softly kissed him. He kissed back, before I pulled away.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

Mycroft gave me the signature Holmes smirk.

"You'll see." he told me.

Gently, I punched Mycroft in the shoulder. Indignantly, he looked at me. Laughing, I cuddled into his side.

"I love you, you know that?" I said, looking into Mycroft's eyes.

He looked slightly surprised, before pulling me a little closer.

"Do you know that I love you too?" he whispered, his slightly icy gaze meeting mine.

We leaned towards each other. His lips barely grazed mine, before we were interrupted.

"Mr Holmes, sir," the driver called back. "We're here."

Mycroft straightened up and got out of the car. When he opened my door, being the gentleman he can be, he took my hand to help me out of the car, before linking my arm through his. My eyes went to the name of where we were, and my eyes widened; 'The Royal Cafe'.

"How?" I asked, tightening my grip on Mycroft's arm slightly and looking up at him in amazement.

"Never under-estimate me, Miss Watson." Mycroft replied, chuckling slightly and putting his right hand over mine.

I laughed with him, as he led me into the grand restaurant. Mentally, my jaw dropped - the ceiling, wall and pillars were gold (probably painted, but gold all the same) and most of the seats were made with a red coloured velvet. It was amazing! A man (a waiter presumably) approached us.

"Your reservations?" he asked.

"Holmes." Mycroft replied.

The waiter's eyes widened.

"Of course, sir," he said, obviously a little taken aback. "This way."

We were led up a staircase. When we got to the top, a door opened onto a balcony. It was beautiful! On one side, there was a white cushioned sofa, a matching armchair and an oak coffee table. On the other side was a mahogany table with a flickering candle on top and two matching chairs. All of it was lit by lanterns. But that wasn't what caught my eye. It was the view. I unlinked my arm from Mycroft's and walked over to the glass barrier to look across at the lit up streets of London. After a minute or so, I felt Mycroft's hand on my hip. I turned and smiled up at him, before turning back to the view.

"This is amazing." I said.

"I thought you might like it." Mycroft replied, smiling lovingly at me.

I turned to face him and put a hand on his chest.

"But it's not as amazing as you." I told him.

"Wasn't that a little cheesy?" Mycroft asked, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

He was pretending to ignore my hand, but I felt his heartbeat rise!

"It was, a bit," I agreed. "But you _are_ amazing."

Mycroft looked away.

"I've been called many things," he said. "But never have I been called amazing."

"Get used to it." I told him, smiling, as I gently moved his head to face me, before placing my other hand next to the one already on Mycroft's chest.

I leaned up and kissed him. Mycroft hummed in approval and kissed back, pulling me closer. I drew small circles on his chest with my fingers, and he hummed slightly, before pulling away.

"The waiter will be back in ten minutes for our order." he told me.

Nodding, I took my hands away from his chest and let him lead me by the hand to the white sofa. After we sat down, Mycroft passed me a menu, before taking one himself. When I'd skimmed across the menu once, quickly, I suddenly remembered why he'd wanted to see me.

"You wanted to tell me something." I said.

Mycroft suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, and fiddled with something in his waistcoat pocket.

"I'll... tell you later." he replied.

After looking at him for a few seconds, trying to figure him out, I went back to the menu. When our waiter came back with champagne, we ordered our food and moved to the mahogany table and chairs. The waiter left, and I noticed Mycroft's hand resting on the table. I took it in mine. Mycroft held my hand back, and lifted it to his face before pressing a kiss to my knuckles. Smiling, I lowered my hand back to the table. We talked until our food came, and ate in comfortable silence. When I finished my meal, I went back over to the barrier to look back over at the cityscape. After a couple of minutes, Mycroft joined me. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Mycroft returned my hug.

"Come on," he said. "I have one other place I'd like to take you."

* * *

When we got out of the car, I was surprised to find that we were only a couple of blocks away from Baker Street! Mycroft linked arms with me.

"Come," he said. "We'll walk the rest of the way."

After a while, we arrived at the park we always seem to meet in. We sat on a bench. Mycroft was fiddling with his pocket again. I made eye contact with him, and he seemed nervous.

"This will seem quite sudden, and it may be too early for me to ask this of you, but, never-the-less, I _will_ ask you," Mycroft began. "As you may or may not know, you're the first, and only, person I've ever loved or attached myself to, my brother excluded. You're also a very beautiful woman, mentally and physically, whom I don't believe is worthy of my love. But, for your own reasons, you do mirror my love, so I _will_ ask you this question," He gracefully went to one knee on the floor and pulled a small box from his waistcoat pocket, opening it. "Jennifer Hailey Watson, will you marry me?"

"Mycroft," I breathed, looking from Mycroft, to the contents of the box - a silver engagement ring encrusted with small diamonds and sapphires and a centre-piece diamond - and back to Mycroft, my eyes wide in astonishment. "Oh Mycroft..."

"A yes or no answer would be good." he said, a little impatiently.

I laughed a little, before getting to the floor in front of him, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes," I replied, feeling my hand trembling against Mycroft's neck. "Oh my god, yes!"

Pushing my away slightly, Mycroft wiped away some of my tears, before taking my shaking hand and carefully slipping the ring onto my left ring finger.

"What are you going to tell John?" he asked, slight concern etched across his features.

"I'll tell him and Sherlock tomorrow." I replied.

"Perhaps you had best be going," Mycroft suggested. "It's getting late."

I nodded, giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you." I told him, before starting the walk to Baker Street. I sent Mycroft a text before I got back:

I'm not going to ask how you found out my middle name! - JW

* * *

A/N:

I'm so sorry for not updating this weekend! I hope this more than makes up for it! I think I prefer the menu scene on the sofa instead of at the table, where I originally wrote it. And you have no idea how much fun I had writing Mycroft's little speech!

And, in reply to Jasmin, and in case anyone else is wondering, there is **_a lot_** more to come! This will not end until the show ends! Which will be for a while, I hope!

Also, I'm so glad I've got non-American fans! Hi there, if you're reading!

Also, this is more than half of my usual chapters, so I won't be updating this again today, but I will be starting to type up a fanfiction for Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes, so keep your eyes open for it!

~Ellis~


	18. Chapter 18

The next day was the day everything went wrong. Like John, I'm not going to tell you you everything that happened over those three months in detail, just in a nut-shell: Moriarty's break-ins, Moriarty's trial, Moriarty found not guilty, kidnapped children, Sherlock apparently a fraud, 'Richard Brooks', and Sherlock's... death. Needless to say, I didn't tell Sherlock or John that I was engaged to Mycroft. After a while, John moved out of 221b. About a week after that, I heard a knock on the main door, the first in weeks. Before Mrs Hudson came in alone, having obviously left whoever it was upstairs in the hallway, I draped a blanket over myself.

"It's Mycroft," she told me quietly. "He says he wants to see you."

I felt myself lighten at the mention of Mycroft.

"Could you send him in?" I asked her, gesturing to my body, which, under the blanket, was covered only by my under-wear.

Mrs Hudson smiled and nodded, bustling herself up the stairs. I shrugged on my dressing gown and tied it tightly around me. Mycroft came in.

"Hi." I greeted, smiling.

"Hello." Mycroft replied, trying (and failing) to not make it obvious that he was checking me out.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Mycroft told me. "I want to offer _you_ something."

I gave him a nod of my head, letting him go on.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with me." he said.

I broke into a wide smile.

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

It was only when a red-cheeked Mycroft coughed that I realized my dressing gown had loosened. I laughed and re-tied it, blushing. Slightly awkwardly, Mycroft smiled at me.

* * *

Two days later, I'd packed and was reassuring Mrs Hudson that I _would_ visit, after what had happened with John. A knock at the door alerted us the Mycroft was here. I gave Mrs Hudson a hug.

"Thank you so much." I thanked her, before opening the door to Mycroft.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I replied, picking my bags up.

Mycroft insisted on taking one of them. He sent Mrs Hudson a tight smile, before going down to the car. I gave her a wave, and followed Mycroft. When we got into the car, we drove off, leaving Baker Street behind.

* * *

A month went by. Mycroft and I were sitting in a large sitting room together, when I decided to bring up John.

"I think it's about time that John found out." I told Mycroft, fiddling with my engagement ring.

He looked up.

"I thought you told him the day after I proposed." he said, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"I would've done if Moriarty hadn't gotten involved with Sherlock." I carefully replied, knowing that Sherlock would be a sensitive topic for both of us.

Mycroft was silent before responding.

"Of course," he agreed. "Then I agree. It _is_ about time that we told him."

I went over and hugged him. Smiling, Mycroft gently pulled me onto his lap. I smiled back, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"So, how are we going to tell John about this?" I asked.

"No doubt he's curious about where you're living." Mycroft suggested, looking at me, his eyes twinkling a little.

"Yeah, I should probably invite him round sometime." I cheekily agreed, pressing a kiss to his temple.


	19. Chapter 19

"So where _are_ you living?" John asked.

We were in a cab, on our way to where I lived (and still live) with Mycroft.

"You'll see." I teased him.

When we got there, I could feel John staring out of the window.

"You live here?" he asked. "You live here on your own?"

"Yes I live here," I replied. "No I don't live here alone."

"Then who are you living with?" John asked.

"You'll see." I nervously told him.

We got out and went over to the door. I tapped the code in, and we went in. Eventually, we entered the living room. Shortly after we sat down, Mycroft walked in.

"I see you managed to find him." he said.

"It was easier than you always make it out to be." I told him, walking over to him.

"Is that so?" Mycroft lightly mocked.

"Yes, because _I_ don't have to look for his address and _you_ do." I teased, poking his chest when I said ' _I_ ' and ' _you_ '.

He smiled at me, amused.

"Wait, you're living with Mycroft?" John asked.

"Of course." Mycroft replied.

At the same time, I replied with, "Who else do I know who has enough money to keep a place like this?"

Mycroft and I looked at each other when John was silent, agreeing that now was the time. I turned to Mycroft and reached for his hand.

"Me and John have quite a bit to talk about." I whispered.

Linking his fingers with mine, Mycroft kissed my forehead.

"I understand," he quietly replied. "I'll see you for dinner."

Softly, I kissed him on the lips.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked, smiling.

I could feel John staring at us.

"Wait... You two... No, you can't," he muttered, before shouting, "You can't!"

I looked at Mycroft, silently asking him to go. He left, and it was just me and John.

"John..." I pleaded.

"No!" John snapped, not letting me finish. "How long have you been together?!"

"John, you wouldn't have been happy whenever I told you!"

"How long?"

"About seven months."

"Jesus, Jennifer!"

"John, please! I never asked to fall in love with him! But I did! And I love him. And he loves me."

I was on the verge of tears at this point.

"Oh, I don't think he does." John told me, chuckling dryly.

"He does," I quietly. "If you don't trust me on anything else, trust me on that."

"How do you know?" John challenged. "How would _anyone_ know if Mycroft Holmes loved them?"

I fiddled with my engagement ring, before lifting my left hand to show him.

"He proposed," I explained. "The night before Moriarty's break-ins. I would have told you and Sherlock that day, but..."

"You could have told us." John told me, definitely calmer.

"No, I couldn't," I replied, more tears escaping my eyes. "It would've distracted you. And... I think, if you'd been distracted... Sherlock would've jumped a lot sooner."

After being silent for a minute or so, John hugged me.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Don't be," I told him. "You're a protective older brother. I understand that. And so does Mycroft."

As though he'd been called, Mycroft appeared at the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

I pulled out of my brother's embrace.

"Of course." I told Mycroft, once I'd turned to face him, smiling.

He obviously caught that I'd been crying, and a flash of concern and slight anger passed through his eyes, and stayed until he saw the guilt on John's face.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked John.

"Can't," he replied. "I've got a date. You should meet her. I think you'd get on really well."

"Maybe," I said. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Later that night, Mycroft and I had got into bed, and I was snuggled up close to Mycroft.

"How did John take it?" Mycroft asked.

"Pretty well, I think." I replied.

"Really?" Mycroft asked, looking disbelievingly at me.

"He could've taken it better," I admitted. "But he could've taken it worse."

"That true." Mycroft agreed.

Gently, I kissed the end of his nose.

"Now go to sleep and stop worrying about what John thinks." I told him, snuggling into his chest and closing my eyes.

Before falling asleep, I felt Mycroft wrap his arms around me and rest his chin on top of my head.

* * *

A/N:

I'm really sorry about my inactiveness of late! I had rehearsals yesterday and came offline early because there was something I wanted to do. I just couldn't be bothered to update on Tuesday and was busy anyway, so... yeah! Accept my excuses or not, but there they are! Also, up until about chapter 29 is basically just Jennifer's life during the two years Sherlock's away, so, if you think you might find that boring (I won't take offense!) then I suggest you wait until I put chapter 29 up. Just a heads up!

Jasmin and MilaMtz: You'll have to wait and find out...

deschperado: Yay! Thank you! And I'm learning German at school!

~Ellis~


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas day. A day to spend with family. Unless your fiance refuses to see your brother. Well, what can I say? Mycroft was _still_ paranoid about John! So I spent the morning and evening with Mycroft and had lunch and spent the afternoon with John and Mary, John's girlfriend (John was right in saying we'd get along well). Anyway, John, Mary and I were sitting around John's table, Christmas dinner in front of us.

"How's Mycroft?" John asked me.

"He's good," I told him, after swallowing a bite of turkey. "Pretty much as good as this is, actually! Who made it?"

John looked at Mary, who was grinning smugly.

"Compliments to the chef!" I complimented, raising my glass to her.

She laughed, and 'chink'ed her glass against mine.

"Why didn't Mycroft come?" she asked.

"He's terrified about John getting angry with him!" I laughed.

"Why, what happened?" Mary asked, looking at John suspiciously.

John and I looked at each other.

"Let's just say we managed to keep the fact we were together and engaged secret for seven months," I explained. "No-one knew. Except Sherlock. He found out for himself."

I closed my eyes, waiting for what was inevitable.

"Sherlock knew?!" John exclaimed.

"Isn't Doctor Who on at some point today?" Mary asked, helping me get of it... for Christmas, anyway.

* * *

That night, I decided to go to bed early. Mycroft left me to put the short pyjamas he'd given to me on (No, he wasn't implying anything. I think I mentioned that I get warm when I'm asleep. before joining me.

"I'm sorry... that I didn't join you for lunch." he apologized.

I stroked his hair.

"I understand," I told him, before kissing his nose. "Merry Christmas, Mycroft."

Mycroft kissed me on the lips. I kissed back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jennifer." he said, when he pulled away.

* * *

The next month was slightly terrifying. Just after Christmas, Mary moved in with John, which was great! She's brilliant, and she's really good for him. The most terrifying yet... joyous thing to ever happen tome happened in the middle of January. I was eating my fifth handful of raisins in an hour.

"This may seem slightly random," Mycroft said. "But... perhaps you should do a pregnancy test."

I looked up at him from my hand of raisins.

"The signs are there, unless you're depressed, which I highly doubt," he told me. "But, please. Consider it."

I looked deeply into his stone grey eyes, before nodding.

"Okay." I agreed, before stuffing a couple more raisins into my mouth.

* * *

The phone rang out, before somebody picked it up.

"Watson and Morstan car servicing, how can I help you?" Mary's joking voice greeted.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god it's you and not John." I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mary asked, suddenly serious.

"Are you free today or tomorrow?" I asked. "I need you over at some point."

"Sure," Mary replied. "But why?"

I hesitated.

"John's at the clinic." she assured me.

"Mycroft... suggested that I take a pregnancy test," I told her. "And... I'm slightly scared he might be right. And, if he is, I'll need someone's support. Other than his."

"Sure, I'll be there soon," Mary told me. "With a test."

I gave her the address she needed, and the wait began.

* * *

A/N:

Short A/N, just saying that the reason Mary used Doctor Who to stop John from lashing out is because I believe that John and Jennifer are Doctor Who buffs.

Thank you!

~Ellis~


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: I'd just like to warn you of two things. This chapter is a quite OOC chapter (I think). Also, in the last paragraph, there's a non-explicit miscarriage.)

I stood in the bathroom, staring at the pregnancy test I was holding.

"So?" Mary asked.

I turned the test so she could see it.

"Positive," I whispered. "I'm two weeks pregnant."

"Celebrate New Year, did we?" Mary teased.

"Oh shut up!" I said. "I'm pregnant!"

Mary squealed, and hugged me.

"I know!" she quietly exclaimed.

I pulled away from her.

"Thank you for doing this with me." I thanked.

"No problem." Mary assured me, smiling.

I walked to the door with her.

"Go tell him, girl!" she joked, before leaving.

* * *

"You were right." I told Mycroft, walking into the living room.

Mycroft looked up from his newspaper, and I gave the pregnancy test to him.

"I'm pregnant." I told him.

Mycroft stared at me, his eyes round. I started to panic.

"Say something," I begged. "Please."

Mycroft hesitated, before standing up and hugging me.

"I love you." he told me.

I relaxed into his chest, glad that he didn't object, at least, not entirely.

"I'm not entirely sure about the idea of having a child," Mycroft admitted. "But know that I would never abandon you or our baby."

"Thank you so much," I breathed. "I love you."

We pulled away from each other. Tentatively, Mycroft placed a hand on my stomach. Placing my hands over his, I smiled up at him. He smiled back.

* * *

"How are you?" Mycroft asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind, gently placing his hands on my slightly rounded belly.

"I'm fine," I assured him. " _We're_ fine."

It was two months into the pregnancy. We'd found out that we were having a daughter. Mycroft stepped in front of me and softly but quickly kissed me. I smiled.

"And how's my wonderful father-to-be?" I asked, a light teasing look on my face.

Quietly, Mycroft chuckled.

"Wonderful!" he replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

I stood on my toes to rest my forehead against his.

"We'll be fine," I told him. "You'll be a brilliant dad."

Smiling, Mycroft pressed me back to the floor, but kept his forehead against mine.

"And you will be an amazing mum." he told me.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

It had been four months since the announcement of Jennifer's pregnancy. One night had been particularly uncomfortable for Jennifer. As she stirred and started to get out of bed, she woke Mycroft up.

"Are you okay?" Mycroft asked, sitting up slightly, his eyes only half open.

"I'm fine," Jennifer assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

She left the bedroom. A terrifying thought entered Mycroft's mind, and, now fully awake, pulled back Jennifer's side of the cover. Blood. Practically leaping out of bed, Mycroft followed Jennifer, knowing where she'd be. Cautiously, he pushed the bathroom door open a little. Jennifer was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, sobbing. Rushing over, Mycroft crouched next to her and pulled her close to him.

"It's alright," he said, trying his best to comfort Jennifer. "Will you be okay here for a couple of minutes?"

Jennifer nodded, wiping her eyes with a piece of toilet roll, and Mycroft ran back to the bedroom they shared and picked up his phone. He dialed the emergency services.

"Hello, this is 999, emergency services. Which service do you require?" a woman asked.

"I need an ambulance," Mycroft replied, trying to keep his calm demeanor, but failing to stop his voice shaking. "I believe my fiancee is miscarrying."

* * *

A/N:

I've been putting this chapter off for _days._ I don't really know why. It's not really one of my best chapters. I did the last paragraph in third person because I haven't been through a miscarriage (I'm too young to even... yeah) and I don't know anyone who's been through one, so...

Also, reviews. I know and respect that you're all busy, but I really do appreciate reviews (who doesn't!?), and I've not had any since chapter 18. Even if they are just saying that you enjoyed the chapter, just drop a review by.

~Ellis~


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up in a hospital. Aside from Mycroft's hand holding mine, the first thing I noticed was that my stomach was back to the way it was before January. I sat straight up. Mycroft's hand squeezed mine tighter.

"You miscarried." he softly told me.

I saw the glimmer of tears in his eyes. Leaning into him, I cried. Slowly, Mycroft's hands went to my shoulder blades, pulling me closer to him. Suddenly, John burst in.

"I came as soon as I..." he said, before seeing me crying in Mycroft's arms, and gently whispering, "Jennifer?"

Pulling away from Mycroft, I saw John. He sat on the opposite side of the bed to Mycroft and hugged me.

"You _are_ alright?" he asked.

" _I_ am, but..." I replied, before sobbing.

John left me so he could talk to one of the nurses. I looked at Mycroft when he spoke up.

"We could try again... if you wanted." he suggested.

I looked away.

"No. I know the risks of miscarrying again," I told him, swallowing, before looking at him again with wet eyes. "I don't want the burden of my second child - _our_ second child - dying before we can even meet them again!"

Running a hand through my hair, Mycroft pulled me into an embrace, letting me cry on his shoulder again. I heard John come back. As I looked around, I noticed a slightly infuriated look on his face.

"We need to go," he told me and Mycroft. "Apparently there's nothing wrong and you're taking up valuable bed space!"

Standing up, Mycroft helped me to my feet, and he wrapped an arm around me whilst I found my balance. Quickly, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, before John led us out with an arm around my shoulders protectively.

* * *

I went to bed early that night, and, for once, Mycroft joined me. Wearing my usual pyjamas, I got into bed. After a few minutes, Mycroft got in next to me. I rested my head on his chest, nestled under his chin, and wrapped my arms around him. Before I fell asleep, I felt Mycroft's breath on my hair, and I smiled.

* * *

We were woken up in the middle of the night by a knock on our bedroom door. Shifting against Mycroft's chest, I groaned. Slowly, Mycroft sat up.

"Yes, Anthea?" he called through the door.

The door opened, and Mycroft's PA took a step in.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, sir," Anthea apologized, obviously uncomfortable. "But I have a message asking you to be in Rio by tomorrow night."

"I meeting, I suppose." Mycroft sleepily said.

"That's correct, sir," Anthea replied. "No further information was given to me."

Silently, I wondered how she could seem so awake at this time of night. Mycroft's eyebrows furrowed, as he hummed in slight confusion. He turned to face me. I'd propped myself up on my elbows.

"You _will_ be okay on your own, won't you?" Mycroft asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Why?"

"I don't want you coming with me," he told me, rubbing my shoulder. "Not under these circumstances, and especially not after the events of the past twenty-four hours."

I nodded in understanding.

"Tell them I'll be there." Mycroft instructed Anthea, waving her out.

"There'll be a flight waiting for you, Mr Holmes." she told him, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

I laid back down on the bed, but Mycroft stayed sitting up.

"I wonder what that was about." he pondered aloud.

"I don't know," I told him, pulling him down next to me. "But I _do_ know that you need sleep."

"Mmm. I suppose I do." Mycroft agreed, holding me against himself and burying his nose into my hair.

We both fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you to everyone sticking with the fic! I'm updating less frequently than I'd like, but I'm aiming to have written up series three before series four comes out! Or at least have it on paper so I can mass update the day before!

And hi to my new reviewers!

Jasmin: A miscarriage because I can't stand the thought of the dynamic between characters changing because of a child. You have my sincere sympathies (I now feel like a sympathy card!). I have been thinking of doing an AU that takes place during series four though...

Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love my idea! And enough to read it in one go!

C LA: Thanks! And here's the more you were talking about!

Thank you all for reading and sticking with me!

~Ellis~


	23. Chapter 23

I stood up from the dining table when Mycroft walked in, immaculate as always!

"Morning!" I greeted, hugging him. "I've been wondering when you were going to come down."

Mycroft hugged back, which was somewhat unusual.

"I need to be leaving soon." he told me.

Draping my arms over his shoulders, I kissed him. He kissed back, stroking my hair. I pulled away.

"Be careful." I urged Mycroft.

He softly and quickly kissed me, before nodding.

"I'll try to be," he promised. "But I can't promise anything definite."

I gave Mycroft a small smile.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked.

"No, it'll save time to have something on the flight," Mycroft told me, before hugging me close to him. "I'll miss you. But I should be back by Friday."

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too," I murmured, before pulling away and neatening his waistcoat. "Now, you have a plane to catch!"

* * *

The next morning, I turned the TV on, as I had nothing to do. BBC News was being shown. My jaw dropped and my heart sank at the breaking news. A building in Rio had been bombed. A building where there was supposed to have been a top secret meeting between government officials from Britain, the USA, Canada, Brazil, Russia, Australia and France. Instantly, I ran out of the house and asked Mycroft's driver to take me to John and Mary's house.

* * *

Mary answered the door, and embraced me in a hug.

"I guess you've seen the news," I guessed, and Mary nodded. "But how did you know Mycroft was there?"

"A top secret meeting sounds like his kind of thing," Mary replied. "John told me he 'is' the British government!"

Dryly, I laughed.

"Come in."

I followed Mary into the living room. John was on the sofa.

"Jennifer!" he cheerfully greeted, before seeing me properly. "You look awful! What's wrong?"

I picked up the remote for the TV and turned it to BBC 1. It was showing the wrong story, so I pressed the red button and found the Rio bombing.

"I still don't understand." John said.

I stood up at pointed at the initials of the representatives.

"JF, OP, NF, DD, TB, ST and MH." I read out.

John was still looking blankly at me.

"Early yesterday morning, Mycroft was called to a meeting in Rio," I told him, tearing up. "The meeting was due to start at nine pm our time. That building was bombed at five past nine. A government official with the initials MH is unaccounted for."

John stood up and hugged me as I cried on his shoulder.

"Oh, Jennifer." he sighed.

* * *

That night I laid in bed, unable to sleep. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up. It was Mycroft!

"Mycroft!" I quietly exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Mycroft told me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"A few cuts and splinters, but I'll live." Mycroft assured me.

"When are you going to make it back?" I asked.

" _If_ I survive the people behind the bombings, next Tuesday," Mycroft replied, before saying, "I love you, Jennifer."

I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"I love you too." I told him, my voice cracking.

"I have to go," he said. "I need you to be careful. They were after me."

"Okay, I will," I assured him, before pausing. "Will I see you again?"

He hesitated.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

A/N:

I apologize for the amount of feels I have probably destroyed during this chapter.

But I'm not sorry.

Also, the bombing _**was not**_ in any way based on real events.

~Ellis~


	24. Chapter 24

Tuesday came and went. As did Wednesday. As did Thursday. I'd given up on ever seeing Mycroft again. Early Friday afternoon, there was a ring of the doorbell. With nothing better to do, I went downstairs and opened the was Mycroft, beaten and battered, leaning on his umbrella. I hugged him. Not the best thing to do in hindsight, as I nearly bowled him over!

"I'd almost given up hope." I whispered.

"To be frank, so had I." Mycroft said, gravely.

I kept an arm around him and led him through the ground floor and sat him in a chair.

"I'll go run you a bath." I told Mycroft, running a hand over his cut cheek and kissing his forehead.

I went upstairs and started the bath taps. When the bath was full, I turned the taps off and went downstairs. I helped Mycroft up to the bathroom. He was too stubborn to let me help him undress, but he did let himself lean on me to get into the bath, and he sighed in relief and satisfaction. Taking my hand, Mycroft looked me in the eye.

"Thank you," he said. "I love you."

I laced my fingers with his.

"I love you too," I told him, kissing his cheek. "Welcome home."

* * *

I walked into mine and Mycroft's bedroom, where Mycroft was sitting, waiting, on the bed. Pulling me to sit next to him, he passionately kissed me. I kissed back just as passionately, my arms in the crooks of his arms and my hands holding his shoulders. We pulled away.

"I needed that." Mycroft told me, showing a rare moment of weakness.

"So did I." I agreed, letting him rest his head on my chest.

I moved so that we were lying on the bed. As I stroked his hair, Mycroft broke down, sobbing into my chest. Never had I seen him so vulnerable.

* * *

The next morning, I was in an isolated room, talking to Mary on the phone.

"Mycroft's safe," I told her. "He's home."

"That's brilliant news!" Mary replied, happily.

"But he's in a really bad way," I said. "Physically and emotionally."

"How's that?"

"He can barely walk on his own, and last night he broke down in tears."

Mary was silent.

"I'm worried about him, Mary."

"I would be too." Mary told me.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked, desperately.

"Don't force yourself on him," Mary told me. "Whatever happens, don't force yourself on him, unless he's physically in trouble."

"Thank you." I thanked.

We said our goodbyes, before hanging up.

* * *

After I set breakfast up, I went to tell Mycroft it was ready. When I went into our bedroom I found him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Breakfast's ready." I softly called from the door.

Mycroft continued to stare at the wall for a minute or so, before looking at me.

"Hmm?" he hummed in question.

"Breakfast," I repeated. "It's ready."

Mycroft took his umbrella to support himself, he walked over to me and held my cheek in his spare hand.

"I'm sorry, my love," he apologized. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself."

Mycroft kissed my forehead. I smiled at the familiar feeling of his thin lips on my skin. I rubbed the knuckles on the hand resting on his umbrella with my thumb.

"It's fine, I understand," I assured him. "Now, let's go get some breakfast."


	25. Chapter 25

A month later, it was one year since Sherlock's death. Mycroft agreed to join me and John in going to Sherlock's grave. I was still worried about him. Yeah, he was using his umbrella as he usually does (aka. _not_ as a walking stick), but he was still a bit bad on his legs and he was still prone to moments of sensitivity or zoning out. Anyway, we met John at the cemetery gates, before walking to the grave in silence. The three of us stood in front of it, John and I with our heads down, Mycroft with one leg crossed over the other and gazing into the distance.

"I should be going," John said. "I've got things to do. I'll see you at Angelo's tonight."

I nodded in agreement, and John patted Sherlock's grave, before leaving. I turned to face Mycroft.

"I promised Mrs Hudson I'd bring her here," I told him. "Will you be alright?"

Mycroft was silent for a while, before looking at me.

"It's been one month, Jennifer," he sharply replied, before looking away. "Of course I will."

I held my hands up in surrender, before walking away. Quickly, Mycroft caught up with me. Gently and quickly, he pecked a kiss to my lips. When he pulled away, he held his hand to my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'll see you later?"

Taking the hand he held my cheek with in my own, I leaned up and pressed a short, soft kiss to Mycroft's lips.

"Of course you will." I replied, quickly hugging him, before running off to find a taxi.

* * *

Later on, Mrs Hudson and I were standing in front of Sherlock's grave. Mycroft had obviously left earlier.

"How's John?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"John? He's good," I told her. "He's moved on."

"What about Mycroft?" she asked.

"He's a lot better than he was when I last saw you." I replied.

"And how are you getting on?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"I'm alive. I'm happy." I assured her.

Mrs Hudson smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Make sure you stay that way, love." she advised.

* * *

Mycroft and I were on the sofa. Mycroft was sat working on his laptop. I was curled up and leaning onto his shoulder with my eyes closed, listening to him type. The sound stopped, and he put his laptop on the coffee table, before putting an arm around me. Snuggling closer to him, I wrapped my arms around Mycroft's torso. I felt his breath against my head, and I opened my eyes to look up. Mycroft had rested his head on mine and his eyes were closed. Smiling, I closed my eyes again, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in bed with Mycroft next to me. He was watching over me.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning," I replied. "Mycroft..?"

"You fell asleep downstairs," Mycroft told me. "So I brought you up here."

Smiling, I kissed his cheek. He smiled back.

"You shouldn't have." I told him, meaning it.

"I was more than capable." he told me, dismissing my concern.

He smoothed some of my blonde, slightly wavy hair behind my ear, before kissing me. Kissing back, I stroked my hands over Mycroft's dark auburn hair, before my hands settled around his neck. Mycroft wrapped his arms around me, and placed his hands on my back. I pulled my lips away from his.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go get breakfast."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the lack of updates on this, but I did write a special for Mark Gatiss' 50th birthday and did write my first character x character story (Molly and Lestrade), so check those out (they're on my profile).

Also, this chapter's fluffier than the past couple, so that compensates!

~Ellis~


	26. Chapter 26

Two or three months later, I decided to go to Scotland Yard. With Mycroft away on business for days, and sometimes weeks, on end, I was getting bored, so I got the idea to try to get my old job at Scotland Yard back. Plus I hadn't seen Greg for nearly a year. I was taken to his office when I got there, and he greeted me with a hug.

"Jennifer!" he exclaimed. "How's life been treating ya?"

"It's been good, very good," I replied, hugging back. "What about you?"

"Been busy, I suppose!" Greg told me, laughing a bit.

"Need a hand around here, then?" I casually asked, breaking the hug.

Faint surprise spread across Greg's face.

"You're asking for your job back?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Not a lot else to do," I told him. "Not with Mycroft gone so much."

"Isn't that Sherlock's brother's name?" Greg asked.

"Umm... yeah," I replied awkwardly and nervously, having forgotten that he didn't know about me and Mycroft. "He's, err... he's my fiance."

Greg's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow. You're engaged? To a Holmes?" he clarified to himself. "Well... congratulations!"

"Thank you," I thanked. "Now, do you have any positions for me?"

"Umm... I dunno," Greg admitted. "You haven't changed your phone number, have ya?"

I shook my head.

"Right, I'll, uh... I'll call ya if I find anything." Greg told me.

* * *

I was sitting out in the garden. The birds were singing and leaves were rustling. In my pocket, my phone rang.

"It's Greg," the caller (Greg) said. "I've found something for ya."

"Thanks," I thanked. "I'll be over in an hour at most."

When I opened the door, Mycroft was outside, half-way through typing the lock code.

"Mycroft!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "I'm glad you're back! Look, I'll be out for a couple of hours, but I'll definitely be back for dinner."

I kissed him quickly, before walking towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Mycroft asked.

"Scotland Yard." I told him over my shoulder, before getting into the car.

* * *

I came back to find Mycroft asleep on the sofa. Smiling, I watched him from the doorway. He suddenly lifted his head.

"Hello Jennifer." he sleepily greeted.

"That's Detective Sergeant to you."I joked, showing him my badge.

I sat next to Mycroft and curled my legs under myself.

"You got a job at Scotland Yard?" Mycroft asked, rubbing sleep from his right eye.

"Of course! What did you think I was doing?"

"The possibility of seeing Inspector Lestrade went through my mind."

"Of course I saw Greg! He's a good friend! Besides, who do you think offered me the job?"

Mycroft was silent. Looking across at him, I saw shame in his eyes.

"You thought I was cheating on you," I quietly said, before resting my chin on his shoulder. "I wouldn't cheat on you," Softly, I pressed a kiss to the crook of Mycroft's neck. "I couldn't."

Sharply, Mycroft gasped when my lips made contact with his skin. I smirked teasingly up at him.

"You like that?" I flirtatiously and teasingly asked.

"Very much." Mycroft admitted, wrapping an arm around me.

"You want me to do it again?" I asked.

"Mmm." he hummed in agreement, nodding.

He relaxed again, as I pressed short, affectionate kisses to his neck.

"I love you." he murmured into my hair.

I couldn't help thinking about how vulnerable Mycroft would be if I were a criminal. Mycroft _and_ national security.

* * *

A/N:

I'm _**SO**_ sorry I haven't updated for a while I couldn't really be bothered for a while, and I've also had a hectic week, and my life will probably stay that way for a month or so. But I _will_ try to finish typing up this notebook by the end of the half-term holiday. (Don't worry! I've got about 1 full notebook and a third of another for this fic at the moment!)

Thanks SO much for bearing with me!

~Ellis~


	27. Chapter 27

When Mycroft and I took an evening stroll around Hyde Park, it was quiet. Discreetly, Mycroft took my hand. I smiled up at him. He affectionately glanced at me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to attend another of the government's parties with me." Mycroft told me.

"Of course I would." I replied.

Turning to face me, Mycroft tightened his grip on my hand. He leaned down to quickly kiss me.

"Good," he mumbled. "It would have been a tedious evening otherwise."

* * *

It was the night of the party. I wore my hair in the same way as I wore it at the first party I went to with Mycroft. The only real difference between the outfits was that I was wearing a purple dress, not a green one. I met Mycroft at the door. He frowned a little, before smiling.

"May I change one thing?" he asked.

I nodded, although I was a little confused. Mycroft reached his hands over my head and gently took my bun out, letting my waves fall over my shoulders. Smiling, Mycroft curled one of them around his finger.

"Better," he said. "Now you look even more stunning."

I blushed, and shyly looked down at the floor. Somehow, Mycroft can sometimes make me feel like a teenager with her crush! He uncurled his finger from my hair and linked my arm through his, before kissing my temple and leading me to the car.

* * *

The building was as grand as I remembered it. One thing I didn't expect was for Ellis, who I met the first time, to come up to me.

"Jennifer!" she greeted. "I thought that was you!"

Then she seemed to realize that her boss was with me.

"Go on," Mycroft whispered in my ear. "It's your night as much as mine."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you later." I promised.

Smiling, Ellis led me to a table and we sat down.

"I knew you were still with him!" she triumphantly said. "Everyone kept saying you'd broken up, but I knew you hadn't!"

I laughed.

"Not just that." I lightly told her, resting my left hand on the table.

"What do you-?" Ellis began to ask, before noticing my ring. "Mr Holmes proposed to you? No!"

"Yes!" I laughed. "Tell your colleagues that!"

Ellis laughed with me.

"Congratulations!" she congratulated.

We talked for a bit longer, until Mycroft came over.

"I assume you won't mind if I take Jennifer from you." he said to Ellis.

"Not at all, sir." Ellis replied.

As I said my goodbyes, Mycroft took my hand and led me away.

"There's someone I'd like to introduce you to." he explained.

We stopped in front of a man who looked to be in his fifties.

"Mycroft! It's good to see you again!" he said, firmly shaking Mycroft's hand.

"You too, Edward." Mycroft replied, smiling a little.

Edward looked at me.

"And who's this?" he asked.

"This is Jennifer Watson," Mycroft told him, introducing me. "My fiancee."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Edward told me, holding his hand out. "I've been told a lot about you."

I shook his hand.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to introduce yourself," I said. "Mycroft claims to have no social life _at all_ so doesn't bother talking about the few people he does know and like!" _(A/N: This probably makes as much sense as the draft, which isn't a lot, so I apologize!)_

Edward laughed heartily.

"Edward Ross." he replied, introducing himself.

The three of us talked, before Mycroft decided we should leave.

* * *

A/N:

This is the second to last chapter of the first notebook of this. I'll probably post the next one on Monday.

~Ellis~


	28. Chapter 28

When we got back, I felt the urge to do something I'd never done with Mycroft before. I held my hand out to him.

"Dance with me?" I asked.

Mycroft looked at me, taken aback by my sudden request. He took my hand.

"We don't have music." he told me.

"We don't need music." I replied, putting my other hand on his shoulder.

Mycroft blinked twice, before smiling at me, and placing his spare hand on my waist. He guided me into a waltz. Smiling, I followed his steps. After a while we slowed. I rested my head just below Mycroft's shoulder.

"I love you." I told him.

I felt him smile into my hair.

"I love you too." he replied.

* * *

The next day, John and I were sitting in a cafe.

"You're going to propose to Mary?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah," John replied, a little nervous. "What do you think?"

"Go for it," I encouragingly said. "You're happy together. You're good for each other. And you deserve each other. When are you going to ask?"

"Well, I've got reservations at the Landmark in three weeks," John told me. "What do you think, considering you're the expert here?"

I laughed.

"It's probably one of the only places Mycroft _hasn't_ taken me to!" I told him, and we both laughed. "But, from what I've heard, it's a nice place."

"So, you approve?" John asked.

"You don't need my approval!" I told him, laughing. "But, if it makes you feel any better, yes, I approve."

"Thank you."

* * *

Mycroft and I were having dinner at home. Not a rare occurrence. What _is_ rare, is when we eat in complete silence.

"What is it?" I asked.

Mycroft looked up, surprised.

"You've been silent pretty much all evening," I told him. "You're never this quiet."

He looked at the table, then at me.

"I'll tell you once we've eaten." he promised.

"Okay." I replied, nodding.

Later on, we were sitting on a sofa. I was curled up against Mycroft, hoping it would make him more comfortable.

"I have to go again." Mycroft told me.

"Mycroft..."

"I know what I said, Jennifer. But I thought it _would_ be my last meeting there, at least for a while. It definitely will be this time."

I looked away from Mycroft, only to feel his hand on my cheek. When I looked at him, I saw pleading in his eyes.

"I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you. I just wish you'd tell me what's going on!"

"I will. As soon as I come back."

Mycroft hugged me.

"If I come back." he murmured, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

I cuddled up to him.

"It's fine," I whispered. "It's just... I worry about you, Mycroft."

Mycroft was silent, before he tightened his arms around me.

"Of course you," he whispered in reply. "I'm your fiance, and you love me."

I buried my face in his neck. He sounded like he'd only just realized that. Mycroft must've felt my stray tears on his neck, because he buried his face in my hair.

"And I'd worry about you," he mumbled. "Because you're _my_ fiancee, and I love you."

* * *

A/N:

Fluff, brother/sister interaction and angst. What a brilliant way to end a notebook! The next chapters take place during series 3, like, 'I use the episodes' series 3, not like I did before, not even mentioning any series 2 cases apart from TRF! Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, favourited and followed Jennifer and Mycroft's story so far!

~Ellis~


	29. Chapter 29

I was glad when Mycroft came back. But the first thing he asked me to do seemed odd. He asked me to go to the Diogenes Club with him. I was surprised by this, seeing as he'd never invited me, so therefore had never been. Despite the odd nature of his request, I went with him. When we got there, Mycroft took me to his office and asked me if I could get him two coffees from the coffee machine around the corner. Obviously, I said I could, and went, but I couldn't help thinking that all of this was very odd. I got the coffee and made my way back to the office.

"I got the coffee, Mycroft," I told Mycroft. "Not sure why you wan-"

I broke off when I saw the other man. Putting the mugs on the desk, I turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. "You're dead!"

I hugged his tall, slim figure.

"No, I'm not." Sherlock replied, his slender body rigid as a pipe.

Smiling, I kissed his prominent cheek.

"I'm glad you're not." I told him.

I noticed Sherlock smirking over my head. As I turned and saw Mycroft's, betrayed, distant and hurt face, I instantly remembered his paranoia over me and men (obviously including his own brother). Letting Sherlock free from my arms, I went to approach Mycroft from his right. I felt his tense shoulders loosen at the touch of my left hand.

"Feeling left out?" I gently teased, before standing on my toes and kissing Mycroft's cheek and the corner of his mouth.

He completely relaxed, and I smiled at him. He only looked at me in response, relief in his grey eyes. I felt Sherlock's icy eyes on us, judging every move we made. Taking my hand from Mycroft's shoulder, I gave the brothers a mug of coffee each, before going back out to get one myself. When I came back, steaming coffee in my hand, Mycroft and Sherlock were standing opposite each other. I sat on the edge of Mycroft's desk, and asked if Sherlock had seen John yet.

"No, I was brought straight here," Sherlock replied, glaring at Mycroft, before smiling to himself. "I thought I might surprise him."

"Well, surprise or no surprise, he won't be very happy to see you." I warned him.

He looked at me.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I'm his sister," I told him. "Of course I know."

Sherlock grunted.

"So, what's he been doing?" he casually asked.

"He's been getting on with his life." Mycroft replied.

"What life?"

"The life he would've lived if he hadn't met you." I said.

Sherlock fixed his piercing eyes on me.

"What about you?" he asked me, judgingly.

"You're Sherlock Holmes," I carefully replied. "Surely you can figure that out."

Sherlock left it at that and asked for his coat.

"Do you know where I can find John?"

Mycroft and I shared a quick glance, before Mycroft looked to his younger brother.

"I _believe_ he has reservations at a place in the Marylebone Road." he answered.

By this time Sherlock was at the door, but he stopped and pivoted on his heel. Seemingly hesitant, he looked between me and Mycroft.

"Congratulations." he said, before leaving.


	30. Chapter 30

"So, you going to tell me what happened?" I asked, as Mycroft sat at his desk, and I leaned against it.

Mycroft hesitated, drumming his slender fingers on the desk.

"It's complicated." he told me.

I shrugged.

"I'm good with complicated," I replied. "I'm engaged to you."

Dryly, he chuckled.

"It will take... quite some time to explain." he told me, pulling a file out of a drawer.

Mycroft was just coming up with excuses now, I knew he was. He started writing.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked.

Mycroft sighed.

"No." he replied, not looking up.

I stare at him, before standing up straight.

"Fine," I said, spite in my voice, upset that he felt he couldn't trust me. "I'll see you tonight."

I waited for a response. Nothing. I started for the door. Still nothing. I left. And he didn't stop me.

* * *

That night, I sat at the dining table with my engagement ring in my hands. I wasn't thinking about breaking it off, of course I wasn't! I _was_ thinking about what kind of information about Sherlock's survival was so sensitive that Mycroft felt he couldn't tell anyone. I heard the door open. I looked up. Mycroft. He looked me up and down. His face paled slightly when he saw my engagement ring in my hands. He swallowed.

"Hello." he quietly greeted.

I smiled at him.

"Hi." I replied.

Slowly, Mycroft walked towards me.

"What are you doing ?" he asked, not accusingly though.

"Just thinking." I said.

"About our engagement?" he guessed.

"Kind of," I replied. "I suppose."

"You want to break it off." he gently stated, but sounding like he was sick to his stomach.

"God no!" I exclaimed, looking around at him like he was mad.

Mycroft looked surprised. I stood in front of him and hugged him, slipping my ring back on behind his back.

"Of course I don't!" I assured him, laughing a little, and smiling at him, looking directly into his stone grey eyes. "I was thinking about something else," I told him, before saying, "We've been engaged for two years. When's it going to happen?"

Mycroft now looked even more surprised.

"You-?"

"I _want_ to marry you Mycroft. I want to be your wife. And I want you to be my husband."

"Not for a while."

At that point, Mycroft broke eye contact. I looked at him in questioning.

"My parents... they don't know."

I kept my gaze on him.

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"I don't know," Mycroft admitted, before hesitantly saying, "They don't even know I've been... seeing anyone."

Subconsciously, I looked away. He, unexpectedly, put a hand on my cheek so I'd look at him.

"But we _will_ marry. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry this is shorter than most chapters! I wasn't happy with Jennifer's initial reaction post-Sherlock-being-alive, so that led to me rewriting the whole thing on here yesterday. And then accidentally deleting it afterwards. So I got frustrated with the world and decided to do it today, with a lot more success! Anyway, hope you liked it!

~Ellis~


	31. Chapter 31

I _had_ been expecting a call or text from John. I hadn't been expecting it at quarter to midnight. For an hour and a half, I'd been asleep, curled into Mycroft's side. Both of our phones were on Mycroft's bedside table, for some reason. Sleepily, Mycroft passed my phone over to me.

"Sorry," I apologized, taking it and sitting up. "Go back to sleep."

"I intend to." he mumbled.

Standing up, I went downstairs.

"Yeah, John?" I asked, very tired and knowing what was coming.

"You knew, didn't you?" John demanded, rage in his voice.

"At about five in the afternoon, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"He wanted to surprise you. I thought he needed to know what he did."

"You should've warned me."

"I know."

It was silent.

"Look, John, it's midnight," I finally said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and went back upstairs. Mycroft had his eyes closed but hadn't gone to sleep. When I got into bed, he put an arm around me and rested his forehead on the top of my head.

"John?" he asked.

"Mmm," I replied. "Go to sleep."

I curled back into Mycroft and felt him tighten his arms around me, pulling me closer. Quickly, he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Laughing quietly, I tapped him on the chest.

"Not tonight." I mumbled.

Eventually, my body surrendered to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Mycroft went to see Sherlock, while I saw John. I knocked on the door. My brother opened the door, still looking a little raw from the night before.

"Come in." John said, letting me in.

I went in with him and settled into an armchair.

"Mary's out at the clinic," John told me. "Do you want coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, smiling.

When he gave me my coffee, John sat opposite me in his tartan chair with his tea. He drew in a deep breath.

"Why didn't you warn me?" he asked.

"I already told yo-" I started.

"Why?" he firmly repeated, cutting me off.

I sighed.

"He told me and Mycroft that he wanted to surprise you. We warned him against it, but he insisted, so we told him where to find you," I told John. "I don't know what Mycroft was thinking, but I know I was-"

"Jenni-" John started to interrupt.

"He needed to know what he did to you, John!" I loudly continued. "He needed to know what he did to all of us!"

* * *

That afternoon, I was in my office at Scotland Yard, filing a case report, when someone knocked on the door. I looked up.

"Come in Greg," I said, gesturing him in, and Greg came in. "If you're after the case report, I'm filing it now. If it's a case, ask Donovan to go - I'm busy."

Greg sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair on the opposite side of my desk.

"Nothing like that," he told me, his alert eyes on me. "It's on a more... personal level."

I looked up at him and couldn't help smirking at him.

"If you haven't noticed, I _am_ engaged to an important member of our government."

We laughed, but Greg soon grew serious.

"I was wondering if ya knew..."

"About Sherlock? Yeah, I was probably the second to know. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. I'll leave ya to it."

* * *

A/N:

Hope everyone had a good weekend!

Jasmin: Mycroft? Tell his parents about his love life? *hysterical laughter* Sorry! Had to be done! But yeah!

Also, to all American readers eligible to vote, please, vote wisely!

~Ellis~


	32. Chapter 32

It was ten o'clock the next morning that I decided to see Sherlock. As I put my blue coat on, I heard Mycroft walking down the stairs behind me.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
I looked around at him.  
"To see Sherlock." I told him.  
Turning around to the table beside me, I rested my hand on the two scans I'd had during my pregnancy, which were on the table. Mycroft noticed this and placed a hand on my shoulder. I put my spare hand on his.  
"You're the best person to tell him." Mycroft told me.  
Carefully, I put the scan pictures in my coat pocket, before kissing him on the cheek.  
"I'll see you later," I assured him. "But I'll have questions."  
Mycroft nodded. I kissed him again, before leaving.

* * *

I still had the key to 221 Baker Street. When I got upstairs, Mrs Hudson was at the door of 221b.  
"What did he say?" she asked Sherlock.  
It didn't take a genius to guess that they were talking about John. I won't repeat what Sherlock said that he (apparently) said! Gasping, Mrs Hudson turned to leave, but nearly bumped into me.  
"Jennifer," she happily greeted. "How are you?"  
"I'm good." I replied, before going into the living room.  
When I walked in, Sherlock was staring at me. I sat in John's old chair. I could still feel Sherlock's eyes on me. He stood up and sat in his leather chair.  
"Tell me." he demanded, staring intently at me.  
"Your niece." I said, simply.  
Sherlock looked surprised.  
"You're pregnant?"  
"No."  
"You have a daughter?"  
I hesitated.  
"No."  
Sherlock looked confused.  
"I was pregnant for four months last year," I told him, taking the scan pictures out of my pocket. "But... I miscarried."  
When I passed the photos to Sherlock, he carefully took them. I watched as he looked over them and read and re-read Mycroft's hand-writing on the backs. Sherlock looked up at me with a softness I hadn't expected.  
"You... had a daughter... with Mycroft?" he checked.  
"Nearly." I confirmed, swallowing a lump that had formed in my throat.  
I nodded at the photos in his hands.  
"Keep those," I told him. "I'll probably see you later."  
I went to leave, but Sherlock stopped me. Softly, he kissed my cheek.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you." he said, before giving me the scans.  
"You were," I assured him. "In spirit."  
"I smiled at him, before leaving.

* * *

I sat down next to Mycroft and cuddled up to him. He put an arm around my shoulders.  
"So, those business trips..." I prompted.  
"I was undercover in Serbia," Mycroft told me. "I knew Sherlock would get himself caught there. I had to get him out and bring him back to London to stop the underground terrorist network. Do you understand?"  
I smiled at him.  
"Yeah," I replied. "But he still hasn't, has he?"  
Mycroft shook his head.  
"No, but he seems to be getting close."  
I paused to think for a moment.  
"How _did_ Sherlock survive?"  
"He'll tell you."  
Playfully, I nudged him with my shoulder. After chuckling a little, Mycroft kissed me.

* * *

A/N:

SO sorry about the first upload! I have no idea how that happened! I _can_ tell you it wasn't like that when I checked! Thanks to my new reviewer hydra350 for pointing it out! I'm glad you're liking my fanfic!

Again, very sorry about the first upload!

~Ellis~


	33. Chapter 33

I was relaxing in the bath, when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in!" I called.

Mycroft stepped in and blinked a few times, before handing me my phone.

"It's Mary." he told me.

I took the phone, and he just stood there, so I waved him out.

"Hi Mary!" I cheerfully greeted.

"John's been kidnapped." Mary told me.

"What?!" I demanded, sitting up straight in the bath, which was full of bubbles.

"John's been kidnapped," Mary hurriedly repeated. "I was texted a skip code. Me and Sherlock de-coded it as 'Save John Watson. Saint John the Less'. Apparently it's a church. We're going there noe. I wanted to tell you before we left."

"Thanks," I thanked her, feeling worried. "Let me know when you find him."

"I was going to anyway."

Then Mary hung up. I put my phone on the oak shelf next to the bath. As I stared at the tiled wall in front of me, I heard Mycroft knock on the door, before coming in.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"John's been kidnapped," I replied, almost robotically, still staring at the wall. "Her and Sherlock are looking now."

Mycroft came over, crouched next to the bath and, despite it being wet, ran a hand over my hair.

"They'll find him." he told me, trying to reassure me.

I rested my forehead on his shirt-clod chest. Hesitantly, yet comfortingly, Mycroft wrapped his hands around my bare back and shoulders, letting me lean into him to regain my composure.

"I've never had to worry about John like this," I whispered. "Not since he met Sherlock."

"Welcome to my world." Mycroft dryly joked.

I wrapped my arms around him, taking him by surprise. He tightened his arms around me.

"You're going to be as wet as I am!" I laughed, lifting my head from Mycroft's chest, his shirt soaked through.

He laughed in reply, and kissed my forehead.

"So I am." he replied, smiling softly.

* * *

When I got to the hospital John had been allocated to, I immediately saw John at the reception desk. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"Never do that to me again!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. "I don't like worrying about you. It's weird worrying about a man who can usually look after himself."

John hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help being kidnapped," he joked, and we both laughed. "Anyway, I was going to see Sherlock. Do you want to come with me?"

Pulling away, I smiled at him.

"Sure, I'll come." I told him.

We walked, seeing as Baker Street wasn't too far away. John told me about the weird and awkward illnesses and injuries he'd seen on the day he was kidnapped. And about 'Sherlock' the tramp-ish, dark shaded DVD seller: That made me laugh! Then we arrived...

* * *

A/N:

Aaaannnnd... you'll have to read tomorrow to find out what happens! :D I feel so evil! :D

~Ellis~


	34. Chapter 34

We opened the main door to the flat. Sherlock was standing on the sofa between an elderly couple.

"John. Jennifer." Sherlock said, surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt." I apologized.

"If you're busy." John added.

"No, no, no!" Sherlock assured us, cheerfully. "They were just leaving!"

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed, as Sherlock ushered her and, supposedly, her husband up. "Oh, were we?"

"Yeees." Sherlock replied, herding the two of them out.

John and I were left looking at each other, baffled, as Sherlock talked over the woman. The conversation outside was muffled. Sherlock closed the door, smiling.

"Sorry about that." he apologized, sheepishly.

"No, it's fine." John reassured him, as I assured him with,

"Don't worry about it."

"Clients?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at us with a strange expression on his face.

"My parents," he replied, looking between my brother and me. "Mycroft obviously hasn't introduced you. Can't blame him."

He forced a smile.

"No, he hasn't," I said. " We have been talking about it."

"Well, they're in town for a few days," Sherlock explained. "Mycroft's taking them to a matinee of Les Mis. Tried to talk me into it. Don't suppose he mentioned that, either."

He forced another smile, and I shook my head. John looked out of the window.

" _They_ were your parents?" John asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes." Sherlock confirmed.

" _Well,"_ John strongly said. " _That,_ is not-"

"What?"

"Well they're just... so-"

Sherlock and I looked expectantly at John.

"Ordinary."

I laughed.

"You should know that surprises that come with the Holmeses!" I told him.

John laughed in agreement.

"It's a cross I have to bear." Sherlock seriously told us.

That only made me laugh harder!

"Did they know too?" John asked.

"Don't bring this up again, not now." I groaned, suddenly stopping laughing.

Sherlock tapped something on his laptop.

"Maybe." he said.

"Oh, so _that's_ why they weren't at the funeral!" John exclaimed.

"Sorry! Sorry again!" Sherlock apologized, and, after a couple of seconds, added, softer, "Sorry."

I looked on, helplessly, from my position in front of the fireplace. Luckily, Sherlock managed to quickly change the subject to John's moustache, or lack thereof. John changed it to the bonfire and the terrorist case Mycroft had presented to Sherlock. Sherlock began to explain the case. I checked my phone; 12:10. I stopped Sherlock at Lord Moran.

"I've got to go, I've been out two hours, and I told Mycroft I'd be out for one," I apologetically told Sherlock and John. "Look at me however you want, Sherlock, but he'll be worrying."

"Text him, call him." Sherlock suggested, dismissively.

I shook my head.

"He'll prefer to see me, he gets paranoid otherwise," I said. "Fill me in when I get back."

I picked up my bag and left.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the delay!

Sophia Banks: I'm glad you liked Chapters 11 & 12! And you're not bad! You're as good as I am! And Ellis Jenkins is based on me, and that's not my actual name, so that's why it's not her real name. Actually, I decided to actually _make_ her me, only older (obviously) and with a job in the secret service!

Thank you for your reviews, everyone! Keep them coming!

~Ellis~


	35. Chapter 35

I tapped the key code for the house into the keypad, and, when I opened the door, nearly bumped into Mycroft. Tightly, Mycroft hugged me. Even this far into our relationship, Mycroft never usually enforced hugs other than to comfort me, so I was taken by surprise at the gesture. Gently, I kissed his cheek.

"Sorry I'm so late," I apologized. "I didn't realize I'd be that long."

"It's fine." Mycroft assured me.

I knew that wasn't entirely true. Loosening his arms slightly, Mycroft pressed his lips to mine. I leaned up and returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I was worried though," he breathed, his lips only centimetres from mine. "Where were you?"

"John was dismissed from hospital," I whispered, my eyes looking between his eyes and his lips. "He was going to Baker Street, so I tagged along," I pecked him on the lips. "I may or may not have gotten involved with that case."

"It's a dangerous case."

"My life's dangerous."

"A fair point."

Softly, Mycroft kissed me again. Smiling, I kissed back. We were undisturbed for a while. But my phone beeped with a text.

"It's probably important," Mycroft said, pulling away. "Considering where you've just been."

I took my phone from my pocket, which was difficult, as Mycroft wouldn't take his arms away from my waist!

 **Westminster Station - SH**

I looked up at Mycroft.

"I should probably go if I don't want to miss them." I apologetically told him, kissing his cheek.

He nodded and let go of my waist.

"I'll see you later." he said, as I left.

* * *

I hung around at the top of the Westminster Station steps, waiting for John and Sherlock. I was going to go home, until I saw them come over.

"I'd nearly given up!" I told them, smiling.

"Well, we're here." John replied, smiling back.

We scanned our Oyster cards at the barriers and turned into one of the corridors.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Samatra Road," Sherlock told me. "Closed before it was ever opened."

"Okay." I said, going with it.

"There's a bomb," John said. "A train carriage with a bomb."

He got his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Calling the police." John replied.

"You've got police right here." I said.

Sherlock and John looked at me.

"What?" they asked.

"Scotland Yard's a branch of the police network." I explained.

There was a pause.

"Smart-arse." Sherlock aid.

"Like you're not!" I started breaking the lock of a cage-like door.

"Is this illegal?" John asked.

"Yes," I told him as Sherlock said,

"A bit."

Sherlock got it open, and we went through. He led the way down some steps, his and John's torches lighting the way. John was trying to get signal on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked him.

"Nothing." John replied, putting his phone back in his pocket.

We carried on through the tunnel, until we got the the platform of Samatra Road.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry about the wait! It's just hard to find time to update and type everything up on here! I WILL try to get TEH up by the second week of December. Also, I'd like to know whether you want The Abominable Bride (Victorian scenes) as chapters in this, or as a different fanfiction. It's just that I've just started writing up HLV, and will need to know before I finish writing those chapters. Just let me know in your review! Thanks! :)

~Ellis~


	36. Chapter 36

Sherlock and John shone their torches around.

"I don't understand." Sherlock said.

"What?" John and I asked.

"There's nowhere else it could be."

He put his hands to his temples, before giving out an exclamation and running to the end of the platform. He then jumped off, landing between the rails.

"Hand on, Sherlock," John said. "Isn't it live?"

"If it is, it could kill us!" I exclaimed.

"It won't as long as we don't touch the rails." Sherlock told us, walking on.

Hesitantly, John and I glanced at each other, before jumping and landing between the (live) rails. We followed Sherlock through the tunnel.

"You sure?" John asked.

"Sure." Sherlock replied.

"Positive?" I asked, looking warily at the ground.

"Yes."

As we carried on, we still didn't come across the carriage.

"No, nothing there." John announced.

Sherlock shone his torch above us.

"John, Jennifer." he said, pointing up.

There was an opening in the ceiling. I looked straight ahead; the carriage.

"Sherlock." I said.

John and Sherlock looked as well. We carefully walked up to the carriage and started looking for the bomb on the outside. Sherlock opened the door and went inside. We followed, and looked around.

"It's empty," John stated. "There's nothing."

"Could be hidden." I suggested.

Quickly, Sherlock nodded, staring intently at the seats.

"It's in there." he said.

John looked around, and I joined Sherlock as he took the seats apart.

"This is the bomb." Sherlock told us.

"What?" John asked.

"The carriage," I said, catching on. "The carriage _is_ the bomb."

"Yes, the whole compartment." Sherlock confirmed, carrying on with removing the seat cushions.

As John examined the wires in the seats, I noticed Sherlock tapping his foot on a part of the flooring. I helped him remove it. John looked over to us, and took some deep breaths. I looked between my brother and our friend. We all stared at the hole in the floor.

"The main event." I quietly said.

Silence again. John looked up at Sherlock.

"We need bomb disposal." he said.

Sherlock met his gaze.

"There may not be time for that now." he replied.

My eyes widened even more.

"What?" I breathed.

"So what do we do?" John asked.

I looked expectantly at Sherlock, as did John.

"I've no idea." he told us.

"Well think of something." John said.

"What makes you think I know what to do?"

"You're Sherlock Holmes, you're as clever as it gets."

"That doesn't mean I know how to diffuse a giant bomb! What about you?"

"I wasn't in bomb disposal, I'm a bloody doctor!"

"And a soldier, as you keep reminding us all!"

"Can't we rip the timer off or something?"

"No, that would set it off."

"You know things!"

Suddenly, the lights came on, and we looked around in a panicked state. The timer had started counting down.

* * *

A/N:

I'm so glad you're all liking it!

the gay jester: Thank you so much! I'm hoping to get TEH done this week, maybe even go into TSoT.

BradyS: Yeah! I love writing the interactions between Sherlock and Jennifer! It's almost like writing sibling banter, which I don't really get to do with my portrayal of John as a brother.

~Ellis~


	37. Chapter 37

I was silent.

"Oh my god!" John shouted.

Sherlock walked in the opposite direction, obviously trying to think of something.

"Why do you always...?" John shout-asked, trailing off. "Why do you never call the police?!"

"It's no use now." Sherlock murmured.

"So, you can't switch the bomb off," John shouted. "You can't switch the bomb off, and you didn't call the police."

Sherlock stared intensely between me and John.

"Go," he said, pointing at the door we came in with. "Go now."

"There's not enough time, Sherlock!" I told him.

"So there's no point now!" John yelled. "And if we don't do this other people will die!"

Whilst staring at the timer, a thought occurred to me.

"Mind palace." I murmured.

John caught on.

"Use your mind palace!" he desperately suggested.

"How will that help?" Sherlock asked.

"You sort out every fact under the sun!"

"Oh, and you think think I'll just have how to diffuse a bomb tucked away in there?"

"Yes!" John and I shouted, desperation in our eyes.

"Maybe." Sherlock admitted, bringing his hands up to his temples.

He yelled in frustration as he brought them away. I looked hopefully at him, John expectantly. The look in Sherlock's eyes said it all. I leant against the wall, eyes closed, trying to stop tears pooling behind my eye-lids.

"Oh, my, god!" John yelled. "This is it. Oh my god."

"I'm sorry." Sherlock whispered.

I felt my shoulders shake as I silently sobbed.

"What?" John asked.

"I can't. I don't know how," Sherlock said. "Forgive me."

I felt John's arms around me.

"What?" John hissed.

"Please, John, forgive me. For all the hurt that I caused you."

"No, no, no. This is a trick. Another one of your bloody tricks. You're guilt tripping me into saying something nice. Making you look good even though you behaved like..."

"Not this time."

As John breathed deeply, his arms tightened.

"I wanted you not to be dead." he said.

"We all did." I whispered.

"Be careful what you wish for," Sherlock replied. "If I hadn't come back, you wouldn't be standing there. You'd still have a future. With Mary. And Mycroft."

"I know," John said, before pausing. "I find it difficult. I find it difficult, this sort of stuff."

"I know." Sherlock agreed.

John took a deep breath and let go of me.

"You are the best, and the wisest man I have ever known." John told Sherlock.

"I second that." I agreed, smiling a small, watery smile.

Sherlock looked up at us.

"And of course I forgive you." John added.

When Sherlock looked at me, I smiled, wiping my eyes.

"You're forgiven." I assured him.

Suddenly, Sherlock started laughing. John and I looked at the timer; it had frozen.

"You... utter..." John said.

"I totally had you." Sherlock smugly said.

"You cock! I knew it! I knew it!"

This went on for a while. I, meanwhile, stayed quiet, just happy to be alive!

"You knew how to turn it off!" John accused.

"There's an off switch."

I quietly laughed.

"There's always an off switch. Terrorists get into all sorts of problems if there isn't an off switch."

"You made us go through all that..."

"Just be glad you're alive, John." I said.

"Why?" John asked Sherlock.

"I didn't lie altogether," Sherlock admitted. "I've no idea how to turn any of these lights off."

"He did call the police." I announced, pointing outside.

"Of course I called the police."

"I'm definitely going to kill you." John promised.

"Oh please!" Sherlock tutted. "Killing me; that's so two years ago."

That left all of us laughing!

* * *

A/N:

This is the last canon referencing chapter of the week! I'd just like to say that I didn't use any sources other than my DVD and my ears to do all the exact speech.

~Ellis~


	38. Chapter 38

I slouched on the sofa in Mycroft's and my living room. I was home, and I was safe. I felt someone sit next to me and snake their arm around me. Mycroft pressed his lips to my temple.

"Sherlock told me what happened.! he told me.

Burying my face in his shoulder, I took in his scent and hummed.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I whispered.

Gently, Mycroft lifted my chin with two slender fingers.

"You will _always_ see me again," he stated, an intensity in his grey eyes that I'd never seen before. "Yes?"

I nodded, before kissing him. He smiled and kissed back, before breaking it short.

"I'm supposed to be meeting my parents on Saturday. I'm taking them to see Les Miserables, Sherlock couldn't be persuaded to take them," Mycroft told me. "I was thinking about what we've been talking about, and was wondering if you'd like to join us."

Smiling, I kissed his cheek.

"Of course I would." I said.

Mycroft wrapped an arm around me, hugging me close to him, and buried his face in my hair. Shifting so I could curl into his side, I cuddled up close to him.

* * *

I glanced at my engagement ring, before taking it off and tucking it into a ring box. After taking one more look in the mirror, I went downstiars, finding Mycroft at the door. He gazed into my eyes.

"Don't look so worried." he reassured me, taking a hold of my hand, something he very rarely did.

Holding his hand back, I smiled.

"I'll try not to," I told him. "But I'm nervous."

"Don't be." Mycroft whispered, kissing the top of my head.

He led me to the car.

"So, how long have we been dating?" I asked, when we sat down.

"Sorry?" Mycroft asked.

"Well, they're bound to ask how long we've been together, and we'll need a plausible answer," I explained. "I was thinking somewhere between six and eight months."

"How about nine?" Mycroft suggested.

"How about it?" I teasingly agreed, leaning my face closer to his.

He closed the gap, resting a hand on my shoulder. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his torso. We pulled away. After a while, the car stopped, and we got out. I linked my arm with Mycroft's, and Mycroft patted my hand. As we walked, I found the elderly couple (Mycroft and Sherlock's parents) from Sherlock's flat.

"That them?" I quietly asked, nodding to them.

Mycroft nodded, and I felt my hand tremble slightly. Mycroft felt it too.

"Don't worry," Mycroft whispered reassuringly in my ear. "As irritating as they can be, they're nice enough people."

Laughing quietly, I smiled at him. He returned my smile, and kissed my forehead.

"Myc!" a woman called.

Mycroft and I looked up, only for Mycroft to be embraced in a tight hug by his mother!

"Myc, it so lovely to see you!"

"Yes," Mr Holmes agreed, nodding with a smile that expressed his pleasure at seeing his eldest son, before looking at me. "And who's this lovely young lady?"

I smiled.

"Jennifer Watson," I told them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs Holmes looked proudly at Mycroft.

"You've got a girlfriend?" she asked him.

"Yes. Yes, I thought that was evident," Mycroft replied. "We''ll talk over dinner, otherwise we'll be late."

And so, we went into the theatre.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's slightly later than usual! Anyway, Jasmin, I hope you're happy now that the Holmes parents know about Jennifer now!

Their meeting will be continued in tomorrow's chapter! ;)

~Ellis~


	39. Chapter 39

The show was amazing! Afterwards, Mycroft, his parent and I went to a nearby Italian restaurant for dinner. We talked over various pasta dishes.

"How long have you been together?" Mr Holmes asked.

I looked at Mycroft as though I was deep in thought.

"How long's it been? Nine months?" I asked.

"Yes, nine months," Mycroft agreed. "Though it _does_ feel a lot longer."

"How did you meet?" Mrs Holmes asked.

"Jennifer is a good friend of Sherlock's. It was only a short amount of time after she moved into the flat below him before we met." Mycroft replied.

We talked for a while, before my phone rang. It was Greg.

"I'm so sorry, I've got to get this." I apologized, getting up to go outside.

"Hi Greg, what's up?" I asked.

"There's been another Water's break-in," Greg told me. "I need you over here."

"Okay... I'm out with Mycroft and the in-laws right now, but text me the details and I'll be there ASAP."

I hung up and went back inside.

"That was Greg, he needs me at a crime scene. Break-in," I told Mycroft, before turning to his parents. "I'm so sorry about this. I wasn't expecting to be called out."

After quickly explaining what my job was, I turned to quickly kiss Mycroft.

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, yeah?" I asked.

"Of course." Mycroft replied, smiling at me.

I turned to Mr and Mrs Holmes.

"It was lovely meeting you." I said, before quickly kissing Mycroft again and leaving.

* * *

"Hasn't Donovan been doing the Water's break-ins with you?" I asked Greg.

"Yeah, she wasn't available tonight." Greg replied, running up the steps.

I went after him.

* * *

We didn't catch them. They got away. Greg was frustrated and angry. I, of course, was left to deal with his temper. When we were outside, he let an exclaimational sound of frustration leave his throat. I stepped in front of him.

"Greg, calm down!" I demanded. "I get that you're frustrated, this is the third time you've lost them, but you _will_ get them. You always do!"

"You're right," Greg admitted. "But it doesn't make me feel any less..."

"Angry?" I guessed, and he nodded. "I know, but, like I said, you'll get them eventually."

When we got to the car, Greg smiled at me.

"Do you want a lift?" he asked.

"Could you?" I replied.

"Sure," he told me. "Hop in."

After I told him the address, we drove in silence. Every so often I looked across at Greg, and kept on seeing the same thing in his eyes. I could have seen it wrong, but it looked like regret. I managed to distract myself until we got to the house.

"Thank you," I thanked Greg, smiling and putting my hand on his, which was on the gearstick. "I hope you manage to get these robbers of yours!"

Greg smiled back. I got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "See ya tomorrow."

I smiled one last time, before closing the door and going up to the house.

* * *

A/N:

It's my birthday on Sunday, so I won't be updating over the weekend (not that I ever do anyway!). I was really proud of 'an exclaimational sound of frustration' until I realized I could've put 'frustratedly exclaimed', but I was so proud of it that I just used it anyway! XD

Also, Mycroft has absolutely **_no_** need to worry about Jennifer and Greg! It's just a one-sided love thing. But, if I hadn't intended to make this a Mycroft romance, they **_definitely_** would have ended up together!

~Ellis~


	40. Chapter 40

I went straight upstairs to Mycroft's and my bedroom. He was already in bed, fast asleep. I smiled, before changing into pyjamas and getting in myself. Obviously, I'd caused some movement, because Mycroft stirred and cracked an eye open. He smiled, and wrapped an arm around me, before closing his eye.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi." I replied, gently resting my left arm across his chest.

There was a comfortable silence between us for a while.

"What did your parents think of me?" I asked.

"They adored you," Mycroft told me. "Just like I told you they would."

Smiling, I tucked my face into the crook of his neck, and softly kissed it. I heard Mycroft hum contently.

"Goodnight Mycroft." I said, closing my eyes.

I felt him nuzzle the top of my head.

"Goodnight Jennifer." Mycroft murmured.

* * *

I had a lie in that morning. When I woke up, at about half ten, the other side of the bed was empty; Mycroft had probably gone to get some work done hours ago! When I'd got dressed, I checked my phone and noticed I'd received two texts, both from John. He was asking if I could go over to his and Mary's place. I had four hours until I had to get to the Yard, so I thought I might as well go. When I left the house, I noticed that the car wasn't there. Mycroft had obviously gone to the Diogenes Club; he never went anywhere else, unless he was with me (he still doesn't)! Since I couldn't take the car, I took a cab to John and Mary's house. Mary opened the door with a smile.

"Hi!" she cheerfully greeted. "John said he'd asked you round. Come in!"

Mary and I went into the living room. John was in there, and he smiled when I came in with Mary.

"Jennifer! I knew you'd come!" he told me, looking and sounding very happy.

"All right, this happiness is lovely, but this much of it _is_ slightly creepy," I remarked. "What's up? What's happened?"

Mary and John grinned at each other.

"We're engaged!" Mary told me.

"Finally." John muttered through his smile.

"And we've set a wedding date for May!"

Tightly, I hugged John, then Mary.

"Congratulations!" I happily said, squealing a little bit in excitement.

We chatted for fifteen minutes, until I had to leave for Scotland Yard.

* * *

That evening, I curled up on the sofa, drinking coffee and waiting for Mycroft. When he came in, I grinned at him. He smiled back and sat next to me.

"Hi." I greeted, still smiling, and rested my head on Mycroft's shoulder.

"Hello," he replied, kissing my hair. "You're happy. What's happened?"

"John and Mary are getting married in May." I told him.

"Pass my congratulations on to them." he said.

"I will." I assured him.

We sat in silence, me occasionally kissing Mycroft's neck, Mycroft rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm not pushing you," I suddenly said. "But _we've_ been engaged for two and a half years."

"I know," Mycroft agreed, a sigh in his voice. "But it won't be happening for a while longer."

He hugged my me closer, and I softly kissed along his somewhat broad jaw.

"I'm ready when you are."

* * *

A/N:

Hello! Welcome to another week! Had a great birthday! Let's get back into Jennifer and Mycroft's world!

(Sorry! Don't know why that was so chirpy!)

Anyway, I really need to know whether you'd like the Victorian parts of TAB as chapters in this story, or in a different story. Please tell me in reviews!

Thanks!

~Ellis~


	41. Chapter 41

It was a Saturday morning, and I was on the phone to John.

"So, what do you think?" John asked.

"You want my honest opinion?" I replied.

"Yes, that's why I'm asking you."

"It could go one of two ways."

"Which are...?"

"It could be the best thing you've ever done, or the worst thing you've ever done."

John sighed.

"So what do you think?"

"What does _he_ think?"

"I don't know, I haven't asked yet."

"You should do that then."

"I was going to!"

After wishing him luck, I hung up. Mycroft came in.

"John?" he asked. When I nodded, he asked, "What did he want.?"

"He wanted my opinion on his best man." I replied.

"Sherlock, I presume," Mycroft guessed, and I nodded. "He'll need a lot of luck to convince him."

"I know," I told Mycroft. "That's why I gave it to him."

Coming over and hugging me, Mycroft chuckled.

"Of course you did." he said.

* * *

Another couple of months later, Mary, John, Sherlock and I were at 221b, planning the wedding. Sherlock was standing in front of his notes (which were on the wall behind the sofa), John was sitting in his chair and looking through his phone, and Mary and I were at the table, looking through guests.

"Work on your half of the church, Mary," Sherlock suggested. "Looking a bit thin."

"Orphan's lot," Mary replied, smiling at him. "Friends, that's all I've got."

"Schedule the organ music to begin at precisely 11:48-" Sherlock muttered.

"But the rehearsal's not for another two weeks." Mary interrupted.

"We've got plenty of time." I added.

"Just calm down."

"Calm?" Sherlock asked. "I _am_ calm, I'm extremely calm."

"Let's get back to the reception," Mary suggested. "John's cousin. Top table?"

I scoffed. I'd never liked her. Sherlock walked over and stood next to the spare chair.

"Hmm, hates you," he told Mary. "Can't even bear to think about you."

"Not surprised." I scoffed.

"Seriously?" Mary asked, looking between me and Sherlock.

"Second-class post, cheap card, bought at a petrol station," Sherlock told Mary, fiddling around with the envelope, before passing it to her. "Look at the stamp. Three attempts at licking. She's obviously unconsciously retaining saliva."

"Aw, let's stick her by the bogs." Mary said.

"Where she deserves to be." I muttered.

Mary looked at me, and we laughed. She cleared her throat, before looking back at Sherlock.

"Who else hates me?" she jokingly asked.

Sherlock handed her a list, and I looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, great. Thanks." she thanked, somewhat ungratefully.

" _He_ hates you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Alec." I said, pointing at his name.

Mary, Sherlock and I shared glances at some of the names.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry I've not been updating really all week. My back's been killing me all week, and I actually started this chapter yesterday, but I did something to it earlier on, so it killed even more. Anyway, going to see Mark Gatiss in A Christmas Carol tomorrow in London before putting it on with the rest of the Key Stage 3 drama club at school twice on Tuesday at school! Really looking forward to seeing Mark in action **LIVE** and also putting on my first performance as a serious actor!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! It _will_ be carried on in the next chapter.

~Ellis~


	42. Chapter 42

"'Priceless painting nicked'," John suddenly said. "Looks interesting."

"Table four?" Mary asked Sherlock.

"Done." Sherlock told her.

"'My husband is three people'." John said.

"Table five?" Mary asked.

"Major James Sholto," Sherlock replied. "Who's he?"

"Oh, John's old commanding officer," Mary told him. "I don't think he's coming."

"He'll be there." John insisted.

"We can't be sure, John," I told him. "You know what he's like."

"If he _is_ coming, he needs to RSVP." Mary said.

"He'll be there," John repeated, as Sherlock looked away from him. "'My husband is three people'. It's interesting. Says he has three distinct patterns of moles on his skin."

"Identical triplets. One in half a million births. Solved it without leaving the flat," Sherlock said, walking to the coffee table and kneeling in front of it, before he pulled out a tray from underneath it. "Now, serviettes. Swan or Sydney Opera House?"

Mary and I gathered around him, impressed.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Mary asked.

"Many unexpected skills are required in the field of criminal investigation."

"Fibbing, Sherlock."

"I once broke an alibi by demonstrating the exact severity of..."

"You liar!" I laughed.

"We're not John. We can tell when you're fibbing." Mary told Sherlock.

"Okay, I learnt it on YouTube." he admitted.

I laughed.

"Maybe I should get Mycroft to do that sometime!" I joked.

Sherlock grinned at me.

"If you do..."

"You'll be first to know!"

The three of us laughed.

"Opera House, please," Mary requested, before reaching into the back pocket of her jeans. "Oh, hang on, I'm buzzing."

She got her phone out.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hi Beth!"

John looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't see why not." Mary said, walking into the kitchen.

"Actually, if that's Beth, it's probably for me too," John said, standing up. "Hang on."

He followed Mary. Sherlock sat down in front of the tray. It was just me and him. I knelt next to him.

"So?" I prompted.

"Nothing good enough to go out for," Sherlock told me. "Everything's too simple, we can't _investigate_ anything."

"Something'll come up." I assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder and quickly kissing his cheek, before standing up.

Suddenly, John stumbled out of the kitchen. He stared at the twenty Opera House napkins in front of Sherlock. Sherlock gestured helplessly at them.

"That just... sort of... happened." he explained.

"Yeah, okay," John said, turning to me. "Beth wants a chat with you, Jennifer."

I went into the kitchen.

"How is he?" Mary quietly asked.

"Alright. He'll be better when he gets adrenaline going through him, though." I whispered.

"Has he checked his inbox?"

"Yeah. Nothing to 'investigate'."

"Hopefully John's found something."

Mary passed her phone to me and nodded. We walked into the living room.

"Bye." I said, taking the phone from my ear and pressing the screen, before giving it back to Mary.

John and Sherlock were standing up.

"Uh, we're just going to..." John said. "I need, um, Sherlock to help me choose some..."

"Tie."

"Socks."

Mary and I looked between them.

"Why don't we go with socks?" Mary suggested.

"What about the tie?" I asked at the same time.

We looked at each other.

"Both." I suggested.

"Yeah." John agreed.

"I mean, they're both important." Mary said.

"And they've got to be right." I added.

"Exactly," John agreed. "They should probably match."

"Well, it'll take a while, right?" Mary asked.

"My coat in there?" John asked.

"Yes." Mary replied.

Sherlock and Mary had a hushed conversation.

"Coming Sherlock?" John asked from inside the kitchen.

"Coming." Sherlock replied, walking to the top of the stairs.

I stood next to Mary. Sherlock gave us a double thumbs up. John gave us the 'okay' sign. Mary and I gave them both a double thumbs up, before they left.

When we heard the front door shut, we high-fived!

* * *

A/N:

I keep on having this angsty phone phone call between Jennifer and Mycroft because of theories about the latest trailer! I **_REALLY REALLY_** hope I won't have to use it, but it's there if I need it. *sobs hysterically at thought*

Anyway, on a high note, Mark was brilliant and lovely as always in Friday Night is Music Night's performance of A Christmas Carol as Scrooge. It's broadcast on 23rd December at 8pm (England time) on BBC Radio 2 and will be on the BBC Radio iPlayer for 30 days afterwards if you're interested. (It'll be brilliant! I was in the audience during the recording!)

Oh, and I assure you, Hydra, that Jennifer won't  be shot with Sherlock in HLV! I couldn't do that! Not with the impending doom already hanging over Mycroft in the next series... Man, they aren't even married yet! (I _had_ considered doing that during s4, but I'm thinking of doing it slightly sooner now...)

~Ellis~


	43. Chapter 43

"So," I started. "Are you coming?"

Mycroft looked up at me from his newspaper.

"Where?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The wedding," I replied. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

Mycroft looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Of course I didn't." he mumbled.

Quietly, I laughed.

"Well, anyway, are you coming?" I asked.

"You know I don't really like... _social_ events."

"Are you coming or not?"

Mycroft paused.

"I don't know." he admitted.

I sighed, and looked at the clock.

"Well, I need to be there for ten, and it's quarter to nine now," I said. "So I'm going to get changed."

Mycroft smiled at me, as I left the room. When I came back down, I was wearing a white dress with a flared skirt, which was decorated with black floral patterns, and came down to my knees. Mycroft stood, staring at me in awe, grinning. I smiled back at him. He walked towards me.

"You look magnificent." he told me, before quickly kissing me.

"I should probably be going." I announced.

"Yes," Mycroft agreed. "I may see you there, I may not."

"Well, it starts at half eleven, if you decide to come," I told him, lightly kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Mycroft still hadn't shown up after the ceremony finished. I wasn't really surprised though. I was talking with Mary before Sherlock's best man speech, when she started grinning over my shoulder at the door.

"Your man's here." she told me, and I looked at the door.

Mycroft was awkwardly standing at the door, looking around. He was wearing a white suit (which I didn't even know he had) with a black tie, a black serviette in his pocket, black shoes and socks and a black belt.

"Go on." Mary urged me.

I smiled at her, before making my way over to my fiance.

"Hey." I greeted Mycroft, when I got to his side, making him jump.

He relaxed when he saw me though - I like knowing that I have that effect on him.

"Jennifer," he greeted, smiling slightly. "I knew you would be around somewhere."

His eyes kept darting around, and he looked very uncomfortable. Gently, I placed a hand on Mycroft's shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked.

Mycroft looked around, before his eyes landed on me.

"Fine," he assured me. "Just fine."

His eyes were telling a different story, and I kept my eyes on them as I trailed my hand down his arm and took his hand in mine, silently asking if it was okay for me to lead him through the crowd. Mycroft gave a single nod. I guided him across the room to the table that Sherlock's group of friends, me included, were going to sit. I pulled a chair out for him.

"I asked for an extra." I explained, smiling at him.

Mycroft sat down before I did, and momentarily closed his eyes, before smiling at me. His hand engulfed mine.

"I'm glad you came." I told him.

"I couldn't exactly miss my brother-in-law's wedding," Mycroft explained, before adding, "Or my brother's speech."

I laughed.

"You look brilliant," I told Mycroft, gently holding his wrist from underneath his hand. "Not that you never do."

Mycroft grinned.

"Well, whatever I wore, it had to match your dress." he told me.

"I knew you'd dressed like that on purpose!" I teased.

"Everything I do is on purpose," Mycroft said, leaning closer to me. "You should know that by now."

I closed the gap between us, kissing him gently. When we parted, we smiled softly at each other.

* * *

A/N:

One of my headcanons is that Mycroft is severely claustrophobic. I have written a very short one-shot involving a young Mycroft (about 12 or 14) called 'Claustrophobia and a Dog' if you're interested.

~Ellis~


	44. Chapter 44

I'll skip Sherlock's speech. Too long. I'll skip to the evening party. I spent the night next to Mycroft with his hand in mine, so that he knew I was there. People came over to talk to me, but I never strayed from my fiance's side. When Janine walked away, I turned to Mycroft to check that he was okay. I saw that his chest was heaving and his eyes had closed. A tear had found its way onto his cheek. I thought quickly. Letting go of his hand, I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his temples, blocking his view.

"Mycroft, I need you to open your eyes and look at me," I told Mycroft. "Can you do that?"

He slowly nodded and did as I asked. I smiled at him.

"Good," I praised. "Now, look me in the eye," Mycroft shifted his gaze to meet mine. "Remember, it's just me and you. It's just us," Mycroft nodded. "We're going to go outside. I need you to follow me and not take your eyes off of mine. Okay?"

I started backing through the crowd, my hands still on his temples. Mycroft followed me and kept his grey eyes on my green eyes. When we got outside, I brought my hands down from my face and held his slender hands.

"We're going to sit on the grass," I gently told him. "You need to calm yourself down."

Slowly, we sat on the ground together. I had my arm loosely around Mycroft's waist, murmuring reassurances to him. After a while, Mycroft rested his head on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed the top of his, feeling his soft, neatly groomed, auburn hair against my lips and cheeks.

"It's just us." I whispered, gently stroking his hair.

After a while, Mycroft looked up at me, awe and appreciation in his eyes, and he rested his right hand on my shoulder, where he'd laid his head.

"Do you have any idea how highly I regard you?" he quietly asked.

"Probably too highly." I replied.

Mycroft smiled, and pressed his forehead against mine. Slowly, we leaned into each other, and our lips met, connecting in a gentle kiss. Mycroft pulled away.

"I think I'll be taking my leave." he told me, combing his fingers through my hair.

Smiling, I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"That's probably a good idea." I agreed, getting to my feet and offering my hand to Mycroft.

He took it, and I helped him up. He rested a hand on my upper arm.

"Will you be coming with me?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No, but I'll try to be home by ten." I told him.

"Enjoy yourself." Mycroft said.

I kissed him, quickly.

"I will," I replied. "See you later."

I went back inside.

* * *

21:17

Back home soon. xxx - JW


	45. Chapter 45

I got home at about five to ten. When I went up to mine and Mycroft's bedroom, Mycroft was already lying in bed, on his side. Slowly, I knelt on my side of the bed and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm home." I whispered.

Mycroft rolled onto his back and looked at me with a guarded, yet self-conscious, expression. Concerned and confused, I tilted my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The events that transpired approximately one hour and thirty minutes ago." Mycroft told me, staring at the ceiling.

I watched him. He was obviously waiting for me to ask about it or say something. I didn't for several minutes.

"Mycroft, everyone has weaknesses." I eventually said.

"You don't." he immediately replied, not taking one glance at me.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed. "Of all people, _you_ should know that! _You've_ seen me at my weakest!"

Mycroft sat up and looked at me as though he was searching through every memory he had of me. He blinked in realization.

"One of the most important things about having a friend, or a lover, or being in any kind of relationship, is appreciating and respecting the other person's weaknesses as much as their strengths." I told him.

We spent a while gazing at each other, Mycroft in his pyjama trousers and me still in my dress. After a couple of minutes passed, I stood up to undress and change into pyjamas. I laid down next to Mycroft and draped an arm over him.

"Always remember," I murmured in his ear. "I love you just as much for your weaknesses as I do for your strengths."

* * *

I got home from Scotland Yard at half past six one evening, to find Mycroft dozing at his desk in the study. Smiling to myself, I decided to leave him be and get changed. When it got to half seven and I still hadn't seen Mycroft, I put my coat on, put my purse in my pocket and grabbed Mycroft's coat, before going back up to his study. He was still asleep!

"Mr Holmes!" I loudly called in the doorway.

Sharply, Mycroft lifted his head from his desk, and I smirked. If he noticed the look on my face, he ignored it.

"Oh, Jennifer," he said in a slightly dazed manner. "How long have you been home?"

"About an hour," I replied, holding up his coat. "Come on."

Confused, Mycroft look at me, before walking over to me and taking his coat.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You haven't been out of the house for almost a week now, so I'm taking you to dinner." I told him.

"Where?" he called, as I walked down the stairs.

"I don't know! Where do you want to go?" I asked.

* * *

We stopped at a quiet little Italian restaurant that I'd spotted during our tour of London. We decided to sit outside in the garden. Begrudgingly, Mycroft agreed to share spaghetti and meatballs with me. Lady and the Tramp has always been my favourite Disney film, and I'd always longed to re-enact the spaghetti scene with someone I loved - but I'd never imagined it'd be with someone like Mycroft! When the pasta meal arrived, I tucked in immediately. Meanwhile, Mycroft poked it around a bit before taking his first mouthful. I ate another fork-full, before realizing that I'd picked up the end of one of Mycroft's strings! He hadn't realized though. My lips made their way along it, until they met Mycroft's. He blinked at me in surprise. I smiled at him, before biting the pasta and kissing him. He kissed back, after swallowing his end of the spaghetti. A perfect night.

* * *

"Thank you," Mycroft thanked me, as soon as we got home. "For taking me out this evening."

"I'm your fiancee. It's in the job description!" I joked, and Mycroft smiled at me. "No problem."

I started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mycroft asked.

"To bed," I told him. "And seeing as you've been working all day, you're going to join."

"What will you do if I refuse?"

"Something _unspeakable."_

Mycroft gave a low chuckle from the bottom of the stairs. Pausing, I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him. He caught up to me and kissed my cheek, before taking my hand in his and walking with me to our bedroom.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry I've not been around for nearly a week! Hope everyone had a good Christmas, Hannuka or even just a great weekend! Anyway, the next couple of chapters are some of my favourites!

Also, since it's my last chance, I'm going to try to finish at least the modern scenes for HLV and TAB this week and publish them all so that I have time to work on S4 as soon as it's finished broadcasting! It's going to take a lot of time, but it's something I really want to do!

Also, I've decided to do the Victorian scenes in a different fanfic.

See you later with another chapter!

~Ellis~


	46. Chapter 46

Mycroft and I were staying in a hotel in Bath for the weekend. Mycroft was at a meeting on the Saturday, but had (somehow) managed to clear his schedule so that we could spend the Sunday in Bath as well; get away from London for a bit - just us. But, between Saturday and Sunday, there was a party that had been randomly arranged for all meeting attendees and, if they had one, their plus ones. Mycroft appeared at the door to our hotel bedroom. He blinked, wide-eyed, and his mouth opened a little in awe. That night, I was wearing a dark green strapless dress that fell to my ankles. I smiled at Mycroft, used to his reactions to my different attires.

"Are you ready?" he eventually asked.

I nodded.

"Are you?"

That got me a small, soft smile. He gave one, short, nod. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Come on," I said. "We can't leave everyone waiting!"

Mycroft linked my arm through his, and we went to face the night.

* * *

Later that evening, I was standing by the food table, alone, watching people. Eventually, my eyes fell onto Mycroft, who was talking with three other men.

"What you doing here all alone?" an accented voice asked.

Surprised, I turned around, and saw a tall, piercingly blue-eyed man wearing glasses.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"This doesn't seem like your kind of thing." he said.

"No... it's not usually." I told him, not feeling any trust.

"So, why are you here?" the man wondered.

"Sorry, who are you?" I demanded.

"Not important," he replied, leaning his face close to my own. "Because I can own you. I can own Mycroft Holmes."

He dragged his tongue along the side of my face, before disappearing. I touched my cheek and grimaced. Mycroft came over and rested a slender hand on my shoulder.

"You look disturbed, my dear," he said, his voice laced with concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, slowly.

"A man was just here," I told him. "He... he licked my cheek. And he said that he could own me. And... and that he could own _you._ "

Wrapping his arms around me protectively, he obsessively kissed my cheek.

"Did you manage to get a name?" Mycroft asked.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

I nodded. Mycroft kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Come one." he said, keeping an arm around me as we left the party.

* * *

I woke the next morning to the sensation of Mycroft's lips against my neck.

"Good morning to you too." I said, a groan of sleepiness escaping my throat.

Mycroft lifted his head and softly kissed my forehead.

"Good morning," he replied, wrapping an arm around me. "Do you have any plans in mind for today?"

"No, not really. Do you?"

"No, I don't."

We smiled at each other, and stayed cuddled in each other's embrace for a while.

* * *

Mycroft and I meandered down the high street, arm-in-arm, looking for somewhere to eat for a late lunch. Mycroft nodded to a quaint little cafe.

"What about there?" he asked.

"Why not?" I agreed, smiling.

Smiling back at me, Mycroft led me inside. We ordered and sat down, before Mycroft's phone rang. Confused, he took it out of his pocket. He looked even more confused when he read the screen.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"John." Mycroft replied, his eyebrows furrowing as he answered.

I watched him as the conversation went on.

"Hello, John. What do you want?... Sherlock? What about him?... What?... Where did you find him?... Was there a list?... Never mind... You want me there?... Of course, but are you sure?... Of course. We'll be there."

Mycroft's face had paled during the conversation.

"It's Sherlock," he told me, in response to my concerned face. "John found him in a drug house."

We left without eating.


	47. Chapter 47

We were sitting on a train, in a double seat (not at a table). My arm was curled around Mycroft's, and I was holding his hand, which was on the armrest. Tightly gripping my hand back, Mycroft stared straight ahead, his face the picture of anxiety.

"I'm sorry that our evening was so abruptly ended." Mycroft apologized.

"It's fine, I understand," I assured him, kissing his cheek softly. "I won't pretend that everything's going to be alright, because it probably won't be. But I _will_ promise that I'm here for you. For both of you."

Mycroft kissed me.

"Thank you." he murmured.

* * *

When we got to 221b, Mycroft sat on the stairs, and I stood beside them. Sherlock and John came in, and Mycroft put on a calm, cool demeanor.

"Well then, Sherlock, back on the sauce?" he asked.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Bath." Sherlock asked back, obviously irritated.

"I phoned him." John replied.

"The siren call of old habits," Mycroft said. "How very like uncle Rudy, though, in many ways, cross-dressing would've been a wiser path for you."

I gave Mycroft a strange look, but was stopped from saying anything when Sherlock asked John, "You phoned him?"

"Course I bloody phoned him." John replied.

"Course he bloody did," Mycroft agreed. "Now, save me a little time. Where should we be looking?"

"We?" Sherlock asked.

Someone called Mycroft's name; Anderson, as Sherlock confirmed as he stomped up the stairs. John exhaled, and we all followed upstairs.

"Some members of your little fan club, do be polite," Mycroft explained. "They're entirely trustworthy. Even willing to search through the toxic waste dump you were pleased to call a flat. You're a celebrity these days, Sherlock. You can't afford to have a drug habit."

"I don't _have_ a drug habit." Sherlock objected.

"Hey, what happened to my chair?" John demanded, walking over to where his chair used to be.

"It was blocking my view to the kitchen."

"It's good to be missed."

"Yeah, you were gone. I saw an opportunity."

"No, you saw the kitchen."

Although the conversation was amusing, Mycroft seemed put off by the topic change.

"What have you found so far? Clearly nothing." he said, turning to the kitchen slightly.

"There's nothing _to_ find!" Sherlock exclaimed, irritated.

"Your bedroom door is shut, you haven't been home all night," Mycroft stated. "So, why would a man who has never knowingly closed a door without the direct orders of his mother bother to do so on this occasion?"

John looked at me, suspicious about this.

"Okay, stop! Just stop!" Sherlock shouted, sitting up. "Point made."

"Jesus, Sherlock." John muttered.

"I'll have to phone our parents, of course, in Oklahoma," Mycroft announced, walking back into the living room. "Won't be the first time that your substance abuse has wreaked havoc with their line dancing."

I had to suppress a laugh at the mental image, as Sherlock stood up.

"This is not what you think, this is for a case." he told Mycroft.

"What case could possibly justify this?"

"Magnessen."

Mycroft's face darkened.

"Charles Augustus Magnessen."

Mycroft turned to Anderson and his friend.

"That name you think you may have heard, you were mistaken," Mycroft told them, and, despite the severity of the situation, I found myself turned on. "If you ever mention hearing that name, in this room, in this context, I guarantee you, on behalf of the British Security Services, that materials will be found on your computer hard drives resulting in your immediate incarceration. Don't reply, just look frightened and scuttle."

"Don't look at my brother like that." Sherlock hissed.

"I'm his fiancee, I can look at him however I like." I hissed back.

As Anderson and his friend left, Mycroft turned to us, and looked between me and John.

"I hope I won't have to threaten you as well."

I was even more turned on when he spoke to us, but I took a step back, slightly scared.

"Well, I think we'd both find that embarrassing." John replied.

Sherlock snorted.

"Magnessen is not your business." Mycroft told him.

"Oh, you mean he's yours?" Sherlock asked.

"You may consider him under my protection."

"I consider you under his thumb."

"If you go against Magnessen, then you will find yourself going against me."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I notice."

During this time, Sherlock had walked up beside Mycroft, and I was strangely worried.

"Erm... What was I going to say?" Sherlock asked, walking behind Mycroft and opening the door. "Oh, yeah. Bye bye."

Mycroft walked in front of Sherlock. I stood there, wondering whether I should go with Mycroft or not.

"Unwise, brother mine."

Suddenly, Sherlock grabbed Mycroft's arm, twisted it, pulled it behind his back and pinned him to the wall.

"Sherlock!" I yelled over Mycroft's groans of pain, feeling completely helpless.

"Brother mine..." Sherlock mumbled, pushing Mycroft's arm further into his back. "Don't appall me when I'm high."

John had gone up to them.

"Mycroft, don't say another word, just go," he advised. "He could snap you in two, and, right now, I'm slightly worried that he might."

Sherlock let go of Mycroft's arm, and Mycroft stepped back from the wall. He watched as Sherlock went back to his chair.

"Don't speak, just leave." John said.

I knew Mycroft wasn't planning to say anything, but John can't read him like I can. Mycroft left without a word. I drew in a shuddery breath. The moment had passed, and I walked to the door. John held out Mycroft's dropped umbrella, and I took it, before following Mycroft into the hallway. I pressed my palm to his. His fingers curled around my hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I-I should be." Mycroft replied, uncharacteristically stuttering.

"This make you feel better?" I suggested, a teasing smile on my face as I held his umbrella out to him.

Chuckling dryly, he took it from me. He hugged me and buried his face in my hair. Comfortingly, I wrapped my arms loosely around him, trying not to hurt his back more. Mycroft lowered his face to mine, and softly kissed me. I kissed back.

"Get a room!" Sherlock yelled, irritatedly, as he passed the door.

Mycroft and I pulled away from each other.

"Good luck." Mycroft said, correctly assuming that I was staying to help deal with Sherlock.

"I'll be back later," I assured him, kissing his cheek. "And _don't_ be an idiot ."


	48. Chapter 48

I walked back into the flat and found John in the hallway to Sherlock's bedroom. He seemed to be talking to Janine!

"Janine?" he asked, shocked.

"Sorry, not dressed," Janine said, walking into the kitchen. "Has everybody gone? I heard shouting."

"Yes, they've gone." John told her.

She stopped in front of me.

"Jennifer. Didn't expect to see you here." she commented.

I shrugged. Janine looked at her watch.

"God, look at the time. I'll be late," she muttered, before picking up a kettle. "Sounded like argument," she then asked, exasperatedly, "Was it Myc?"

"Myc?" John asked.

"Mycroft hates that name." I said, sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Does he now?" Janine asked, a challenge in her eyes.

"Yep," I replied. "Doesn't even let _me_ call him by it."

"Why'd you need to?" Janine asked, turning back to the counter.

I glared at her back, and John squeezed my shoulder.

"Oh, could you be a love and put some coffee on?" Janine asked my brother.

"Um, sure, right, yeah." John agreed.

"Thanks," Janine thanked. "Ooh, how's Mary? How's married life?"

She grinned and tapped John's upper arm. I still sat with my arms crossed tightly across my chest, thinking about what she'd asked me earlier.

"She's fine, we're both fine. Yep." John replied.

He went to get coffee from the cupboard.

"Oh, it's over there now." Janine told him, pointing to another cupboard.

I found myself hating her more and more.

"Where's Sherl?" she asked.

Me and John shared a look.

"He's just having a bath, I'm sure he'll be out in a minute." John replied.

"Oh, like he ever is!"

Me and John shared another look.

"Yeah." John agreed, pulling a face at me.

We heard her go into the bathroom.

"Have I missed something?" I asked.

"If you have, so've I!" John replied.

I laughed.

"God, I hate her!" I spat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I'm doubting myself, I'm doubting me and Mycroft. I know I shouldn't, and I know I don't have to, but..." I kicked the table leg. "All because of a conversation about a stupid nickname he doesn't even like!"

John wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

John was sat on the coffee table and I was sat on the sofa.

"So, she's just a guest, but you've got questions." Sherlock said as he came in putting his blazer on.

"Yeah, one or two, pretty much." John agreed.

"Naturally." Sherlock said, sitting down.

"You have a girlfriend?"

I laughed at John's bluntness.

"Yes I have."

Sherlock looked very proud.

"Now, Magnussen," he started, changing the subject. "Magnussen is like a shark. That's the only way I can describe him. Have you ever been to the shark tank at the London Aquarium, John? Stood up close to the glass, those... floating, flat faces, those dead eyes? That's what he is. I've dealt with murderers, psychopaths, terrorists, serial killers. None of them can turn my stomach like Charles Augustus Magnussen."

"Yes you have." John said.

"Sorry, what?"

"You have a girlfriend?"

"What? Yes, I'm going out with Janine, I thought that was fairly obvious."

"Yes. Well, yes..."

"Actually, it was about as obvious as Jennifer wanting my brother to shag her silly when he was threatening us all." [A/N: Sorry! Something I _needed_ to put in there!]

"What?"

"I'm going to stop you right there Sherlock Holmes!" I told him, waiting for the questions from John; but they didn't come to me.

"You are... you are in a relationship?" John asked Sherlock.

"Yes, I am." Sherlock replied.

"You and Janine?"

"Hmm. Yes, me and Janine."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, we're in a good place. It's, um, very affirming."

"You got that from a book."

"Everyone got that from a book!"

"Okay you two bad boys," Janine said as she came in, missing me out completely. "Behave yourselves."

She sat on Sherlock's lap.

"You, Sherl, you're going to have to tell me where you were last night."

"Working."

"Working? Of course. I'm the only one who knows what you're like. Remember?"

"Don't you go letting on."

Sherlock stroked her nose.

"I might just, actually."

Janine looked up at John.

"I haven't told Mary about this. I kind of wanted to surprise her."

"Yeah, I think you probably will." John said.

"But we should have you two over for dinner really soon. My place though, not the scuzz dump."

"Great, yeah," John agreed. "Dinner! Yeah."

"Right, I'd better dash," Janine said, getting to her feet. "It was brilliant to see you."

"You too." John agreed.

Sherlock opened the door to let her out.

"Have a lovely day," Sherlock told her. "Call me later."

"I might do. I might call you," Janine flirted. "Unless I meet someone prettier."

I lay across the sofa. Then I heard them kissing and internally groaned.

"Solve me a crime, Sherlock Holmes." Janine whispered.

Sherlock closed the door.

"You know Magnussen as a newspaper owner, but he is so much more than that," he told us. "He uses his power and wealth to gain information. The more he acquires, the greater his wealth and power. And I'm not exaggerating when I say that he knows the critical pressure point on every person of note or influence in the whole of the western world and probably beyond. He is the Napoleon of blackmail. And he has created an un assailable architecture of forbidden knowledge. Its name is Appledore."

"Dinner." John said.

"Sorry, what, dinner?" Sherlock asked.

"Me and Mary coming for dinner with wine and... sitting."

I laughed.

"Seriously? I've just told you that the western world is run from this house and you want to talk about dinner?"

"Fine, talk about the house."

Sherlock pulled his laptop back in front of him.

"It is the greatest repository of sensitive and dangerous information anywhere in the world. The Alexandrian library of secrets and scandals. And none of it is on a computer. He's smart. Computers can be hacked. It's all on hard copy in vaults underneaths that house. And as long as it is, the personal freedom of anyone you've ever met is a fantasy."

"Wait," I said, holding a finger up. "You said _everyone_ of influence. Is Mycroft safe? Am _I_ safe?"

Sherlock's eyes met mine.

"I can't be certain," he told me. "But I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yoo hoo!" Mrs Hudson chirped. "Oh, that was the doorbell. Couldn't you hear it?"

"It's in the fridge. It kept ringing." Sherlock replied.

"Oh, that's not a fault, Sherlock." Mrs Hudson told him.

"Who is it?" John asked.

I looked at Sherlock. He knew exactly who it was.

* * *

A/N:

I don't think I'm going to finish HLV and TAB by Sunday morning. I will try, but I'm very sorry if I don't. (I'll probably mope around a lot, too!)

~Ellis~


	49. Chapter 49

Men in suits walked into the flat. Sherlock let them pat him down for weapons, and I followed in his lead. When they asked John, though, he was hesitant.

"Can I have a moment?" he asked.

"He's fine." Sherlock insisted.

The man in front of John started his search.

"Look, I..." Right, I should probably tell you..." John started to say, before the man pulled, what looked like, a pocket knife out of his pocket. "Okay, I... That... And..." the man pulled out a lead pipe. "Doesn't mean I'm not pleased to see you."

"I can vouch for this man, he is a doctor. If you know who I am, then you know who he is," Sherlock told the men, before looking at the door. "Don't you, Mr Magnussen?"

I followed Sherlock's eyes and inwardly gasped; tall, blue eyes, glasses, beard - the man from Bath.

"I understood we were meeting at your office." Sherlock calmly said.

"This _is_ my office." Magnussen replied, looking around.

His gaze rested momentarily on John. And then on me. He smirked at me. I kept my hateful gaze trained on him.

"We meet again." he said to me.

"Unfortunately." I replied.

Sherlock and John looked at me.

"Mr Magnussen," Sherlock said, turning back to Magnussen. "I have been asked to intercede with you by Lady Elizabeth Smallwood on the matter of her husband's letters. Some time ago you put pressure on her concerning those letters. She would like those letters back. Obviously the letters no longer have any practical use to you, so with that in mind..."

Suddenly, Magnussen chuckled.

"Something I said?" Sherlock asked.

"No, no. I was reading," Magnussen told him from his seat on the sofa. "There's rather a lot," he paused. "Redbeard," A moment of silence. "Sorry, sorry. You were probably talking?"

"I..." Sherlock started again, before clearing his throat, moved by whatever memory Magnussen had stirred up. "I was trying to explain that I have be asked to act on behalf..."

"Bathroom?" Magnussen suddenly asked.

"Along from the kitchen, sir." one of the men told him.

"Okay."

"I've been asked to negotiate the return of those letters," Sherlock continued. "I'm aware you do not make copies of sensitive documents..."

"Is it like the rest of the flat?" Magnussen asked his men again.

"Sir?"

"The bathroom?"

"Yes sir."

"Maybe not then."

"Am I acceptable to you as an intermediary?" Sherlock asked.

"Lady Elizabeth Smallwood," Magnussen said. "I like her."

"Mr Magnussen, am I acceptable to you as an intermediary?"

"She's English with a spine," Magnussen pushed the coffee table with his feet, before standing up. "Best thing about the English... You're so domesticated. Always standing around, apologizing. Keeping your little heads down," By now, he was standing in front of the fireplace and had unzipped his trousers; I was trying hard to ignore what he was doing and focus on my hatred for the man. "You can do what you like here, no-one's ever going to stop you. A nation of herbivores. I've interests all over the world but, uh, everything starts in England. If it works here... I'd try it in a real country," he walked away and took a wet wipe from one of his men. "The United Kingdom, eh? Petri dish to the western world. Tell Lady Elizabeth I might need those for later, so... I'm keeping them. Goodbye," he walked towards the door. "Anyway... they're funny."

With that, Charles Augustus Magnussen left.

* * *

"Jesus!" John hissed.

"Did you notice the one extraordinary thing he did?" Sherlock asked.

I laughed aloud.

"There was a moment that kind of stuck in the mind, yeah." John replied.

"Exactly. When he showed us the letters."

"Probably not what me and John had in mind, but go on." I said.

"So, he's brought the letters to London. So no matter what he says, he's ready to make a deal. Now, Magnussen only makes a deal once he's established a person's weaknesses, the 'pressure point' he calls it. So, clearly he believe I'm a drug addict and no serious threat. And, of course, because he's in town tonight, the letters will be in his safe, in his London office, while he's out to dinner with the Marketing Group of Great Britain from seven til ten."

"How do you know his schedule?" John asked, once he could get a word in edge-ways.

"Because I do. Right, I'll see you tonight. I've got some shopping to do. Jennifer, I need you with me so you can tell me about your meeting with Magnussen."

"What's tonight?" John asked.

"I'll text instructions."

"I'll text you if I'm available."

"You are, I checked."

The three of us went out onto the street.

"Don't bring a gun." Sherlock told John.

"Why would I bring a gun?" John asked.

"Or a knife, or a tyre lever, probably best not to do any arm-spraining, but we'll see how the night goes."

Sherlock held his arm out to hail a taxi.

"You're just assuming I'm coming along?" John asked.

"Time you got out of the house, John, you too, Jennifer, if you'd care to join us." Sherlock said.

"Probably not this time, Sherlock," I told him, smiling. "But I _will_ tell you about Saturday night."

"Just keep sex out of it," Sherlock muttered as he got into the taxi beside us, before saying to John, "See you later."


	50. Chapter 50

I got home after recounting my 2-5 minute run-in with Magnussen. After searching the living rooms, the study, and the gym for Mycroft, I went upstairs to check in our bedroom. He was lying in bed.

"Hi." I greeted, smiling.

"Jennifer!" Mycroft brightly replied, sitting up, before groaning in pain and lying back down.

I laid next to him and lovingly ruffled his hair a bit.

"How are you?" I asked.

"My back's in agony and I can barely move my left arm." Mycroft told me.

I pressed a quick kiss to his lips as I stroked his chest.

"He's good at that sort of thing, defense," he said, before sighing. "He's certainly better at it than me. Sometimes I wonder why you chose me over him."

I propped myself up on an elbow.

"Maybe because I fell in love with you," I exasperatedly replied, before sighing. " Mycroft, I don't necessarily want a man who can win every battle, or a man who can solve a crime in less than five minutes, or a man who makes every woman in a forty foot vicinity fall to her knees in adoration."

"What... _do_ you want?" Mycroft cautiously and carefully asked.

I took his hand in both of mine.

"I want a man who knows himself, and who knows me. I want a man wouldn't change himself, and wouldn't change me because he's not happy about how I am. And I want a man who I love, and a man who loves me in return."

Mycroft smiled at me.

"I think I fit all of that." he told me.

I smiled at him.

"So do I." I agreed, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

* * *

My phone rang at about eleven o'clock that night. Waking up groaning, I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jennifer, I need to tell you something." John's desperate voice told me.

His tone should have slapped me round the face and woken me up, but it didn't.

"At eleven o'clock at night?"

"Jennifer, Sherlock's been shot."

"What?!"

"He's been shot. Don't know who by - they got away before I found him."

"Shouldn't you be telling Mycroft this?"

"He wasn't picking up."

I looked over at my fiance; Mycroft was still asleep.

"He's in a pretty deep sleep at the moment. He won't appreciate me going without him. We'll be there in the morning."

"Okay. Sleep well."

* * *

Mycroft and I found John and Mary at the top of a set of stairs.

"Jennifer, Mycroft," John greeted. "You came."

"Of course we came!" I told him, pulling him into a one armed hug.

If John or Mary noticed Mycroft's death grip on my hand, they didn't mention it. I gently squeezed Mycroft's hand.

"You go in," I whispered to him. "I'll go in with John later. I'll be right out here."

Mycroft nodded and kissed my cheek, before going up some more stairs.

"That man is a lot stronger than he looks!" I said, smiling and shaking my hand around.

John and Mary laughed.

* * *

After John had told me what had happened and Mycroft had gone home (not before telling me he'd take me out for dinner), Greg appeared. John took me and Greg into Sherlock's room. Before we went in, Greg produced his phone.

"Oh, they won't let you use that." John told him.

"Oh, I'm not gonna use it! I just wanna... take a video." Greg explained.

When we opened the door, the room was empty, and the window was open.

* * *

A/N:

I probably won't be writing over the next month, but I will finish HLV before the Spring.

Also, if you haven't already seen it, a link to the first episode of S4, 'The Six Thatchers': . /iplayer/episode/b0881dgp/sherlock-series-4-1-the-six-thatchers

It should work, but if not, don't blame me! Blame the fact I'm from Britain and you're not! :D

I'll see you all probably a week or so after 'The Final Problem!

~Ellis~


	51. Chapter 51

"Right, he has three known boltholes." Greg told us, as we rushed down the hospital stairs.

"That's a good start," John said. "Where are they?"

"One room on the top floor of a pizza takeaway place - not specific, so we'll have to check all of 'em - the janitor's cupboard on the second floor of John Lewis - the one on Oxford Street that's lit up at Christmas - and the basement of the house across from 221b." Greg read out from a text.

"Great, so we'll split up, take one place each," I suggested. "And if we can't find him in any of those places, Mycroft probably knows a few more."

John nodded.

"Okay, I'll take Covent Garden." Greg announced.

"I'll take John Lewis," I said, turning to John. "You have Baker Street."

We went out into the hospital car park.

"Where are we going to meet up?" John asked.

"If none of us find him, me and Greg will go to The Diogenes Club to find Mycroft," I told him and Greg. "If we do, the person who finds him will either bring him here or to Baker Street, depending on his condition."

John nodded and went to his car. Greg rattled his car keys.

"Want a lift?" he offered.

"Please." I agreed.

* * *

Texts: **Greg + Jennifer + John**

Any joy? - Greg

None over here. - John

Me neither. - Greg

Sis? -John

No. Didn't find him. - Jennifer

Plan B? - Greg

Plan B. - Jennifer

Good luck. - John

* * *

"Speaking is absolutely prohibited, apart from in specified rooms. You got that?" I asked Greg.

We were standing beside the door of The Diogenes Club.

"Gotcha," he replied. "Don't talk til we find Mycroft. Got it."

"Also, don't be surprised if anyone gives me odd looks," I told him. "Usually it's strictly men."

"Bit sexist." Greg remarked.

I shrugged.

"It's been around since the 19th century," I told him. "They haven't got round to changing the rule book!"

We laughed. I pushed the door open and led Greg through. We checked the Stranger's Room before going to Mycroft's office. I knocked on the door before going in, Greg following me. Mycroft looked up from his screens.

"Jennifer, Inspector," he greeted. "John told me to expect you," he picked up a sheet of paper. "Sherlock has five known boltholes including the ones you have seen. He has the blind greenhouse in Kew Gardens and the leaning tomb in Hampstead Cemetery."

He passed Greg the paper, which had the addresses of the boltholes typed on it.

"Thank you." Greg thanked.

Mycroft waved at us dismissively.

I went over to Mycroft.

"Don't worry," I told him, rubbing his shoulder. "We'll find Sherlock."

"I have no doubts that you will." Mycroft replied.

He pressed a kiss to my lips. I smiled, before pulling away.

"I'll see you later." I said, kissing his cheek.

When Greg and I got back to Greg's car, we decided to split up.

"I'll take Hampstead Cemetery." I said.

"In that case I'll be taking Kew Gardens." Greg said.

"You don't mind?" I asked.

"Course not!" he exclaimed. "I hate cemeteries!"

We laughed.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, I lied! Also, if anyone wants to discuss TST with me, I'm open to PMs! Just don't expect any Johnlock, Sherlolly, Mystrade etc. conversations! :D

~Ellis~


	52. Chapter 52

When I got to Baker Street, John, Greg and Mrs Hudson turned hopeful gazes on me.

"No luck." I told them, shaking my head.

Everyone's shoulders drooped. We all stood around in silence, apart from John, who was sitting quietly in his chair. Greg left after giving some words of advise to John.

"I should probably get going too." I announced.

"Right, yeah." John said, standing up.

I hugged him.

"Try not to worry too much," I advised. "He's probably not in the best of ways, but he knows how to protect himself, and he's not stupid."

"I know," my brother agreed, pulling out of the hug. "Sleep well."

* * *

Mycroft and I were lying in bed. I was awake, and I knew Mycroft was as well; his breathing wasn't like it normally was when he was asleep.

"Mycroft," I whispered. "Do you want to come for a walk?"

Mycroft rolled over to look at me.

"What?" he asked, clearly a bit confused.

"Well, you're awake, I'm awake," I said. "We might as well do _something."_

Mycroft sighed.

"I suppose you're right." he agreed, sitting up.

I stood up, before looking down at myself and across at Mycroft.

"We should probably change into something... better." I suggested.

Mycroft looked down at himself.

"Ah. Yes," he agreed. "Yes, that would probably be a good idea."

Laughing, I pulled a jumper over my head. I found a pair of jeans and pulled them on over my pyjama shorts. I turned around to find Mycroft standing in the tracksuit bottoms he sleeps in and a loose, red t-shirt.

"You _own_ a t-shirt?" I asked, almost laughing at the idea.

Mycroft stared at me, before replying with, "Yes, I do."

"It looks odd." I commented.

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"I never said it didn't look good."

In return for that, I got an almost flirty look from Mycroft. I laughed, and managed to pull him outside.

* * *

Mycroft and I were holding hands as we walked back home in the dark. As we drew closer to the door, a figure came into view. When we got closer, it became clear as to who it was.

"John?" I asked, surprised.

"Jennifer." John replied, slightly awkward.

"What are you-? No, never mind. Come in."

I led John to the kitchen, Mycroft trailing behind.

"Do either of you want coffee or something?" I asked.

"Yes, please." John replied.

I looked at Mycroft, who shook his head.

"So," I started, giving John his coffee. "What are you doing here so late?"

Awkwardly, John sat down.

"A... situation came up between me and Mary," he told me and Mycroft. "So it'd be slightly awkward spending the night in the same house as her, and with Sherlock being in hospital..."

"You found him?" I asked.

"Mary did."

"So... what _is_ this 'situation'?"

"Basically, Mary's an ex-assassin."

At that, Mycroft stood up.

"I'll let you show John his room," he said, before quickly kissing me as he quietly added, "I'll see you in the morning."

I pressed a short kiss back onto his lips before he left.

"I suppose you're wanting to camp here then." I joked, turning my attention back to John.

"If it's not any trouble," John agreed. "You two were pretty much my best option."

I laughed.

"Of course it's no trouble," I assured him. "Come on."

* * *

A/N:

Okay, so for the 'flirty look' Mycroft gives Jennifer, just imagine his face after Lady Smallwood reminds him that they've known each other a long time, only a bit more loving. Got it in your head? I know, isn't it adorable! XD 3

Anyway, I probably won't be writing anything over the weekend, because I'm going to be starting to watch Supernatural on S9 (so no spoilers please!) and obviously with TLD... But, I do have a great idea for an opening scene that could have a brilliant one-shot off of it, so look forward to that!

I wish all of you luck with watching TLD on Sunday! To be honest, if last Sunday was any clue, I'm going to need a tank full of luck and a shock blanket! XD

~Ellis~


	53. Chapter 53

When I woke up the next morning, I heard music being played on a piano. In a dressing gown, I nudged the door open; Mycroft was sitting at a piano, which was up against a wall. I stood, leaning against the door frame, until he finished. I applauded him. Startled, Mycroft turned around.

"Good morning." I greeted, kissing his blushed cheek, before sitting next to him on the stool.

"Good morning." he replied.

I loosely draped my arm over Mycroft's shoulders.

"I didn't know you played piano." I commented.

He shrugged.

"Not a lot of people _do_ know," he told me. "Besides, I don't play very often."

Softly, I kissed him, rubbing his shoulder with my hand. I pulled away, bringing my arm with me, and tucked my hands between my legs.

"Go on." I encouraged, eager to hear Mycroft play more.

He looked at me, before turning back to the keys. His long fingers danced across them, and the music he played sounded magical. When the piece came to an end, Mycroft stared ahead, moved by the music he had produced. Resting a hand on his thigh, I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You play... wonderfully." I told him.

"Thank you." he thanked, and I felt his breath against my hair.

We stayed like that for a while, before I straightened up.

"Right, I'm going for a shower." I announced, standing up and starting to leave the room.

"Would you like me to join you?" Mycroft asked, a slightly flirty tone to his voice.

I turned around to see him smirking at me.

"Nah, I'm good for company, thanks," I replied. "Maybe next time."

I shot him a smile, before swishing my dressing gown as I left to have a shower.

* * *

I was sat at the dining room table with john, having breakfast, my hair still wet from my shower. Mycroft was up in his study, working.

"So, how long are you planning on staying?" I asked John.

"I don't know, really," he replied. "Probably until Sherlock's discharged from hospital."

"So you'll be back at Baker Street?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Mycroft walked in at that moment, briefcase and umbrella in hand.

"I'll be off." he announced.

"Okay," I said, kissing him quickly. "See you later."

He smiled at me.

"John." he said, nodding to John, before leaving.

"Do you know what, exactly, it is that he does?" John asked.

"No clue!" I cheerfully replied. "All I know is that it involves having to go to at least one party a year, randomly popping off to meetings, and basically being in control of everyone, except several people, in the Government. And quite a bit of money."

John gave me an odd and suspicious look.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Jennifer," John cautiously said. "Are you sure you're not with Mycroft because of his money?"

"What are you implying?" I shouted, standing up sharply. "Why would you _think_ that? We've been together, happily, for **three and a half** ** _years!_** I love him, and he loves me! Can you not _see_ that?" John opened his mouth to speak. "I've got to be at Scotland Yard for ten."

I left the room, tears threatening to fall.

* * *

A/N:

This was supposed to be a sweet, fluffy fill-in chapter based on my headcanon that Mycroft plays piano (look at his hands!). But then that just sort of... happened while I was trying to complete it in my notebook when I was at school. I swear it was **_NOT_** meant to be that angsty!

So, yeah, I'll probably do the one-shot I mentioned in my last A/N after I've finished the scene I've been dying to do for _months._ (It's a really good one, promise you!)

Also, (a spoiler but not really a spoiler) I don't really resolve the whole Jennifer/John thing, she just doesn't seriously hate him. I've never really been very good at resolving events!

~Ellis~


	54. Chapter 54

We'll skip ahead six months. I _had_ forgiven John, and he was living back at 221b. All of us were spending Christmas at Sherlock and Mycroft's parents' house; me, Mycroft, John, Sherlock and Mary. Mycroft and I were the first to arrive. He led me to the kitchen. Mrs Holmes was busying around. She turned around and a big, bright smile appeared on her face.

"Myc!" she happily exclaimed, embracing Mycroft in a tight bear hug. "You came!" She pulled away from Mycroft and looked at me. "And Jennifer!" She pulled me into a hug. "It's lovely to see you again."

"You too." I agreed.

As politely as possible, I stepped out of the hug.

"I'll show you where we'll be sleeping," Mycroft told me, taking my hand and leading me to the stairs. "I... apologise for that."

"It's fine," I replied, slightly confused. "Why are you apologising?" Mycroft gave me a look. "Okay, she was overly affectionate, but she deserves to be; her forty-odd year old son has come home for Christmas for the first time in god knows how long!"

"Five years, actually," Mycroft admitted, before asking, "Did you just call me old?"

We stopped at the top of the stairs, and I pressed my nose his, smirking.

"So, what if I did?" I teased. "What I was saying, is that your mother is glad to have you home."

Mycroft kissed my nose, and I kissed his back. This repeated itself about three or four times, before we dissolved into laughter, Mycroft shaking his head at how nonsensical we were being! Mr Holmes appeared, and smiled at us.

"Mycroft, you're here," he said, hugging his son, before hugging me. "It's lovely to see you again, Jennifer. You're still putting up with Mycroft, I see!"

"Yes, I'm still putting up with him!" I joked. "It's nice to see you too."

Mycroft pulled me away, and led me to a door. He stared at it for a moment, before opening it. The room was gorgeous. In the middle of the far wall was a queen size bed. One of the walls was lined with bookshelves and a wardrobe. A desk was against another. The wall with a window was the only empty wall.

"This place hasn't been touched for fifteen years," Mycroft said, to himself or me, I don't know. "I designed it and put it together when I was fourteen."

I put my bag down by the bed and laid down.

"I like it." I commented.

Mycroft joined me.

"Do you remember the plan?" he asked.

"Of course I do, you've been through it about twenty times!" I replied, laughing.

* * *

(3rd Person)

Mycroft went into the kitchen. His parents were there, as was Sherlock, who had arrived with John and Mary half an hour earlier.

"Myc! Where's Jennifer?"his mother asked.

"She was unpacking a few things when I left her." he told her, sitting at the kitchen table.

Everyone got back to whatever they were doing in silence.

"Actually, there's... something I'd like to tell you," Mycroft said, and, at the expectant looks from both of his parents, announced, "I'm going to propose to Jennifer. On Christmas day, actually," He looked up from where his hands were clasped together on the table. "What do you think?"

His parents were grinning, happy and proud that their eldest son had found someone to spend the rest of his life with. Mycroft showed them the ring (Jennifer's actual engagement ring) and took them through his carefully thought through proposal plan. Sherlock watched from his position in the armchair. Somewhere, deep inside of him, he was glad that his older brother was letting their parents feel as though they were getting involved in his fake proposal. Outwardly, he groaned and rolled his eyes, before going back to reading his book.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: There is an implied sex scene between paragraphs 1 and 2 that isn't actually shown. It is more implied in 2 than 1, so if you don't read paragraph 2 because of that, that's fine, you kind of get the idea of when that paragraph is in the episode. Thanks!

~Ellis~

* * *

Quickly, Christmas day came around; the day of Mycroft's fake proposal. Mycroft and I sat beside each other. Sherlock had gone outside, and Mrs Holmes had gone to take Mary her tea, although she was probably hanging around the door at that moment.

"I have... one last gift for you." Mycroft told me.

"Really?" I asked, leaning an elbow on the table.

"Yes," Mycroft replied, standing up. "Close your eyes."

I laughed, before doing as he said.

After a few moments, he said, "You can open them now."

In front of me, Mycroft was knelt on one knee, holding out an open ring box containing my engagement ring. My eyes and mouth widened.

"I love you, Jennifer. And I'd like to... No, I'd _love_ to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm not the easiest man to live with, let alone... _exist_ with, but... Will you marry me?"

I knelt next to him, before throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

"God yes!" I mumbled against his lips. "Of course I will marry you!"

* * *

 **3rd Person**

"Don't drink Mary's tea. Oh, or the punch." Sherlock cheerfully advised, before going upstairs to find Jennifer and his brother to see whether the drug worked on them or not.

He checked the study and the library first, before deciding that his best option would be Mycroft's bedroom. After warily opening the door, Sherlock froze. His brother and John's sister were tangled together, hair tosseled and messy. He easily deduced what had gone on, and immediately closed the door, wishing he hadn't seen what he had. He went back downstairs.

"Is Jennifer okay?" John asked.

"Her and Mycroft... are fine." Sherlock replied, picking up Mycroft's laptop before going outside with John.

* * *

 **Normal**

When I woke up, I expected Mycroft to be next to me. But he wasn't, and my head felt fuzzy. Sherlock had drugged us all - I don't know how I knew, I just did. Groaning groggily, I sat up. Mycroft was pulling a suit jacket on.

"Hey." I greeted, smiling at him.

"I'm going downstairs," Mycroft told me, kissing my forehead. "Get dressed."

When I got out of the bed, I put on leggings and the shirt Mycroft had been wearing earlier.. I went downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone had gathered together - I noticed that Sherlock and John weren't present. Everyone turned their heads when I came in. Mycroft took one glance at me, before raising his eyebrows at me.

"Nice of you to join us, Jennifer." he said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I sat next to Mary.

"As I was saying, I know where Sherlock and John are, and I intend to bring them back."

We all exchanged glances, before our eyes went back to rest on Mycroft. The noises of a helicopter were heard outside.

"That's for me." Mycroft said, before going outside.

After a moment, I followed him.

"Mycroft!" I called out over the helicopter.

"No, you can't come with me." Mycroft told me.

"I know," I replied. "I come to tell you not to hurt either of them."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," he assured me, quickly kissing me. "Now go back inside."

I smiled at him, before running back inside.

"Those three men have completely ruined my life for the better." I said to no-one in particular when I sat down.

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Mary agreed.

We laughed.

* * *

A/N:

I'm not proud of this chapter _at all._ The only bits I really like are the proposal (Mainly because I love writing the little speeches) and Sherlock's bit.

Also slightly down about all the hate Mark, Stephen & Co. are getting.

Hope you at least liked this chapter! :)

~Ellis~


	56. Chapter 56

An hour after Mycroft left, I went to bed. I was woken up at some point by someone sitting on the edge of the bed and whispering my name, whilst running a hand through my hair. When I opened my eyes, Mycroft was there.

"Hello." he said, smiling slightly as he rubbed my shoulder.

As I sat up, I groaned, tired, and rubbed my eyes.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Sherlock killed Magnussen."

"That's big."

"Mmm."

I stretched myself out a bit - arms, legs and back - and noticed the tension in Mycroft's shoulders. I turned so I was facing his back and started to massage his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You know what I'm doing!" I replied after laughing a little.

"Mmm." Mycroft hummed in agreement, his body still refusing to relax.

"Relax," I murmured, softly kissing his neck, which was barely exposed because of his shirt collar. "For a moment, just relax."

Mycroft sighed at the touch of my lips, and a little bit of the tension from his shoulders left. After a minute, his shoulders completely relaxed, as did the rest of his body, and he leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck from my position behind him and joined my hands at his chest.

"You don't have to go through everything on your own." I whispered.

Mycroft put his right hand over my hands.

"I don't," he told me, looking over his shoulder at me. "I have you. I always have you."

I pressed my nose into his auburn hair.

"What's happening to Sherlock then?" I asked.

"That's yet to be determined," Mycroft told me. "He's currently being taken back to London. The one thing I can't allow to happen to him is long-term solitary confinement."

"Why not?" I asked, knowing the answer was obvious - in my defense, I'd only been awake for ten or fifteen minutes.

"He's a drug addict who can barely look after himself properly." Mycroft answered.

"What about John? Is he okay?"

"He and Mary are staying here until everything is figured out. And so are you."

"Why?"

"None of you are safe. We don't know whether Sherlock had intended to kill Magnussen from the start, or-"

"No, he hadn't."

"I'm sorry?"

"At the start, he'd been consulted by Lady Smallwood; he intended to get her husband's letters back, which Magnussen had, back to her. But, when he went to steal the letters after he couldn't negotiate for them, Mary was there too. _She_ was going to kill Magnussen because he knew what she was and could use it against her. Sherlock and John went to Appledore tonight to get that information and, for whatever reason, couldn't."

"How do you know all of that?" Mycroft asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed to look at me.

"There _is_ a reason why you're attracted to me," I replied, smirking at him. "I was there when Sherlock was trying to negotiate with Magnussen for the letters, John told me about Mary, and I made my own deductions about tonight."

Mycroft looked at me with an expression between amused and awed.

"You're still not coming with me."

I shrugged.

"How long is it going to take to sort everything out?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. Mycroft cupped my face in his hands. I placed one hand on the back of his head, and the other on his back, and kissed him. We kissed passionately and desperately.

"I'll try to find a way to hasten everything." Mycroft promised, resting his forehead on mine.

I nodded, slightly out of breath.

"Call me," I said. "Text at least."

"I will," Mycroft agreed. "Sleep well. I'll see you soon."

He gave me one last kiss, before leaving.


	57. Chapter 57

(A/N: These are phone calls and text conversations between Mycroft and Jennifer during the time Mycroft is in London and Jennifer, John and Mary are at Mr and Mrs Holmes' house. In the calls I don't say who says what (sorry!) but it should be pretty easy to guess! ~Ellis~)

* * *

 **DAY 1**

*Call is answered*

"Mycroft! Hi, how are you?"

"Hello Jennifer. I'm well. How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. Have you started negotiating what to do with Sherlock yet?"

"No, I've only been back for two hours!"

*laughing on both ends*

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks. How was your trip?"

"I'm here safely, that accounts for something!"

*Jennifer laughs*

"God, breakfast smells good!"

"What is it?"

"Pancakes by the smell of it."

"Hmm. You might want to go then. My mother's pancakes are very good."

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice, Mr Holmes?"

*Mycroft chuckles*

"I love you, Mycroft."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

*Call ended*

* * *

How were the pancakes? - MH

Delicious! - JW

I always thought so. - MH

Then you clearly have very good taste in breakfast foods! - JW

As do you. - MH

Have you made any progress? - JW

No. - MH

Don't let it weigh you down. You'll come up with something. - JW

Thank you. xxx - MH

xxx - JW

* * *

 **DAY 2**

Would you mind if I called you later? - MH

Of course not. - JW

Thank you. - MH

Do you mind me asking why? - JW

I'll tell you when I call. - MH

Ok. Love you. xxx - JW

I love you too. xxx - MH

* * *

*Call immediately answered*

"You're late."

"I had people to talk to."

"What about?"

"I've had an idea about what to do with Sherlock."

"Oh, great!"

"It's not one I take lightly, and very little has been arranged. It may take several days to complete."

"Right."

"It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

*Call ended*

* * *

 **DAY 3**

Good morning! xxx - JW

...

Mycroft? - JW

...

Is everything ok? - JW

...

Are you ok? - JW

* * *

*Call goes to answerphone*

"This is Mycroft Holmes. I'm busy at the moment, so leave a message."

*beep*

"Hi, Mycroft. You're not answering my texts. I know you're probably just busy, but I'm getting worried. Text, call, whatever. Just... let me know you're okay."

*Message left*

* * *

 **Day 4 is a repeat of Day 3**

* * *

 **DAY 5**

I'm sorry for not answering you for the past two days. I've been very busy. - MH

Mycroft! It's fine. What have you been doing? - JW

I'll call you. - MH

* * *

*Call immediately answered*

"Hi Mycroft!"

"Hello Jennifer. I _am_ truly sorry..."

"It's fine! So, what's been going on?"

"I've sorted out what's going to happen to Sherlock."

"Oh, right."

"And you can come home."

"Great! So what's happening to him?"

"He's being sent to do undercover work in east Europe."

"Okay... well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes. I love you."

"Love you too!"

*Call ended*

* * *

A/N:

I like this chapter. And I loved writing it! I'm not too happy with the second phone conversation, but what's the point in changing? (As I wrote that I read it in Eurus' voice! XD)

Anyway, I hope you liked it too! And I still really appreciate reviews! They've been going down recently, but I know a lot of people are reading, so, if you are reading it, I'd _love_ to know what you think!

~Ellis~


	58. Chapter 58

It was around midday the next day when I got home to London. When I opened the door and put my bag down, I grinned at Mycroft, who had stopped pacing when I came in.

"I'm home!" I announced in a sing-song voice.

He had his arms around my waist before I could say or do anything else! I kicked the door closed, before wrapping my arms around him.

"I missed you." Mycroft told me.

"Really? I couldn't tell," I jokingly teased, before genuinely replying with, "I missed you too."

He didn't loosen his embrace, he just stood in my arms, hugging me.

"You okay?" I asked.

Mycroft stood back a little, his eyes guarded, and I regretted asking.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He made his way upstairs, and I sighed.

"Great reunion, Jennifer," I muttered to myself. "Bring his barriers right up! Just what I wanted!"

I ran upstairs after him - he was on his way to his study.

"What are you following me for?" Mycroft asked, turning around to face me.

"Mycroft," I sighed, taking his hands - he looked suspiciously at them. "I came after you because you're clearly _not_ okay."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I don't know. I suppose I was asking _why_ you aren't okay."

"Maybe it's because I'm sending my little brother out to east Asia on a _suicide_ mission!" Mycroft shouted, an unexpected bubble of anger suddenly bursting from him.

We stared at each other, rooted to the ground, before he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer," he apologized. "I'm _so_ sorry. I just... I don't know what to do with these _emotions_. And I don't know whether I've done the right thing."

I felt his shuddery breaths against my chest.

"Mycroft... Mycroft, I understand." I assured him, comfortingly rubbing his back.

"No you don't."

"No, I don't, not completely. You don't make it easy, but I'm _trying_ to. I'm trying to understand."

Mycroft pulled away slightly, and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand. "I'm assuming you haven't eaten either."

"No," he agreed. "Actually, I was... I was waiting for you to come back."

I laughed, squeezing Mycroft's hand.

"You're too charming for your own good, you are!" I jokingly exclaimed.

"But it's one of the reasons you love me." Mycroft lightly replied.

"It might be. It might not be." I teased.

Mycroft laughed for, what sounded like, the first time in days.

* * *

That night, I insisted that Mycroft at least try to get some sleep. He laid beside, his face in my hair. I hugged Mycroft quite tightly, keeping him close to me.

"Don't leave me," he mumbled. "Never leave me."

"I won't," I assured him. "I'll _never_ leave you. I'll never do that to you. _Never."_

Mycroft let a breath out, tickling the crown of my head.

" _Thank you._ "

"I won't always be around," I continued. "But I'll never leave you. I'll always be _here._ "

I drowsily laid a finger on Mycroft's bare chest. Mycroft kissed my forehead.

"I love you." he whispered.

As I fell asleep, I gave a happy hum.

* * *

A/N:

I'm so happy! I'm nearly at the end of writing series, including The Abominable Bride! Be happy for me! :D

Hopefully I'll be updating my notebook slightly more often, but I may not start the airplane scenes until I've re-watched that bit, just because I have no idea who Jennifer would arrive with. Well... probably Mycroft, but it gives me an excuse to re-watch it! ;)

~Ellis~


	59. Chapter 59

Mycroft and I got out of the car. Sherlock was standing in front of the airplane with three security guards on either side of him. Mycroft walked over to Sherlock and shooed the guards away. Their conversation wasn't hushed, so I listened in for a short while.

"So, this is it," Sherlock said. "Only one Holmes brother left."

"That may not happen," Mycroft replied. "You may survive."

"Oh, come on, you said yourself that I'd only last six months, and you're never wrong."

"I _am_ wrong. From time to time."

"You're never wrong when it comes to me."

Silence. Suddenly, Sherlock wrapped his arms around his big brother and rested his head on his shoulder. At that point, I turned and left to give them some privacy. When Mycroft came back, I smiled at him.

"If you'd like to talk with Sherlock..." he said, trailing off.

I kissed his cheek, before going over to the youngest Holmes.

"Jennifer." Sherlock greeted.

"Sherlock," I replied. "We're going to miss you. All of us are."

I hugged him. Sherlock hugged me back.

"Mycroft isn't as strong as he thinks he is." he told quietly told me.

"You don't think I know that?" I asked him.

"Just... look after him."

"I will. Don't worry. I'll look after all of them however I can."

He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you."

"I'll miss you, Sherlock."

"I'll miss you too, Jennifer."

I patted his shoulder, and went back to Mycroft. He took my hand in his and I squeezed his back. A car drove up, and John and Mary got out. Mary smiled, and walked towards Sherlock.

"You _will_ look after him for me, won't you?" Sherlock asked her.

She hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Don't worry," Mary replied. "I'll keep him in trouble."

"That's my girl."

Mary went back to join John. Sherlock looked at Mycroft.

"Seeing as this is likely to be the last conversation I'll ever have with John Watson, may we have a moment alone?"

Mycroft nodded, and he, Mary and myself walked away. He gave us a forced smile, as he made a phone call to someone.

"So, how's John dealing with this?" I asked.

"Surprisingly well, it seems," Mary replied. "Mycroft?"

"Not great," I told her. "He doesn't feel like he's doing the right thing."

Mary and I chatted, before we all re-grouped in front of the airplane. As we watched Sherlock board the plane, Mycroft's hand tightened around mine. I squeezed back, reassuringly. Once the plane had flown off, Mycroft looked at me.

"Are you coming back with me, or are you going to stay here?" he asked.

"I'll stay here with John and Mary for a bit," I replied. "Unless you _want_ company."

"No, stay," Mycroft insisted. "I'll be fine."

I hugged him.

"It'll be okay." I assured him.

He pecked my lips.

"I'll see you later." he told me, before getting into the car.

Mary was holding John's hand, and I put an arm around him.

"That is simply not possible." Mycroft said, getting out of the car, his eyebrows furrowed and his phone pressed to his ear.

I frowned at him in confusion, as John approached him.

"What's happened?" he asked.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's been so long! I either couldn't find the time to update or couldn't be bothered! Anyway, we're here now; pretty much at the end of HLV. I'll only be doing the present day scenes from TAB, but I may do the Victorian parts in a different story. I probably won't though.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not my best one, I'll admit, but...

~Ellis~


	60. Chapter 60

I was sat next to Mycroft in the car, with a comforting hand on his knee. He hung up on his brother.

"You know, a part of me's glad he's supposedly back." I commented.

"Why would _anyone_ be glad that Moriarty's back?" Mycroft argued.

"Well, I won't have to deal with a worried sick fiance," I told him. "And our wedding won't be delayed much longer."

Mycroft looked at me.

"Talk about it later?" I suggested.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Mycroft agreed, before kissing me and saying, "Thank you for caring."

I hugged him.

"Of course I care." I replied.

We got out of the car just as the plane landed. John and Mary looked across at us. Mycroft nodded, and we made our way to the airplane.

"Well, a somewhat shorter exile than we'd imagined, brother mine," Mycroft said, as the four of us entered. "Hardly adequate, given your levels of OCD."

I gave Mycroft a look, knowing _his_ levels of OCD, before turning my eyes back to Sherlock. Something about him was off; There was a manic expression in his eyes.

"I have to go back." he suddenly said.

"What?" Mycroft asked, taken aback and confused by Sherlock's sudden outburst.

"I was... I was nearly there, I nearly had it." Sherlock explained, though it wasn't really a good explanation.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Mycroft asked, for once as baffled as the rest of us were.

"Go back where? You didn't get very far." John said.

"He got far enough to 'nearly have' whatever it was he was getting." I commented.

"Ricoletti and his abominable wife, don't you understand?" Sherlock replied to John.

"No, of course we don't," Mary told him. "You're not making any sense, Sherlock."

"It was a case, a famous one, from a hundred years ago," Sherlock explained. "It's lodged in my hard drive. She seemed to be dead, but then she came back."

"What, like Moriarty?" John asked.

I looked at Mycroft - the expression on his face was getting more and more intense, and I had a feeling I knew why.

"Shot herself in the head; Exactly like Moriarty." Sherlock agreed.

"But you've only just been told, we've only just found out," Mary said, sitting opposite him. "He's on every TV screen in the country."

"Yes, so? It's been five minutes since Mycroft called. What progress have you made? What have you been doing?" Sherlock asked.

"More to the point, what have _you_ been doing?" John asked.

"I've been in my mind palace, of course."

"Of course."

"Running an experiment. How would I have solved the crime if I'd been there in 1895?"

"Oh, Sherlock." Mycroft quietly muttered, and sat down in one of the seats behind us; confirmation that it probably was what I'd thought it was - Drugs.

"I had all the details perfect. I was there, all of it, everything. I was immersed."

"Of course you were." Mycroft said, a worried, despairing tone to his voice.

"You've been reading John's blog?" Mary asked. "The story of how you met?"

"Helps me if I see myself through his eyes sometimes," Sherlock told her. "I'm so much cleverer."

"You rally think anyone's believing you?" Mycroft asked, looking up at his brother.

"No, he can do this, I've seen it, so's Jennifer," John told Mycroft, causing him to look up. "The mind palace is like a whole world in his head."

"Yes, and I need to get back there." Sherlock agreed, closing his eyes and holding up his hands.

"The mind palace is a memory technique. I know what it can do," Mycroft said. "And I know what it most certainly cannot."

"Maybe there are one or two things that I know, that you don't." Sherlock told him.

"Oh, there are," Mycroft agreed, looking across at Sherlock with a sort of wistfulness in his eyes. "Did you make a list?"

Sherlock turned his head to look at him. I understood what Mycroft had asked John over the phone before the whole Magnussen case now: _'Was there a list?'_

"You've put on weight," Sherlock stated, and I found myself bristling. "That waistcoat's clearly newer than the jacket..."

"Stop this, just stop it!" Mycroft snapped. "Did you make a list?"

"Of what?"

"Everything, Sherlock, everything you've taken."

"No, it's not that," John insisted. "He goes into a sort of trance. I've seen him do it. So've you, Jennifer, why aren't you backing me up?"

I sighed, looking between the three most important men in my life.

"Because... I know better." I told him, as Sherlock threw a piece of paper on the floor.

John looked at it, then at me, then at Mycroft. He picked it up and read it.

"We have an agreement, my brother and I, ever since that day," Mycroft explained, looking at the floor. "Wherever I find him, whatever back alley or doss house, there will always be a list."

"He couldn't have taken all that in the past five minutes." John told him, sitting opposite him.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock.

"He was high before he got on the plane."

"Didn't seem high." Mary commented.

"Nobody deceives like an addict."

"I'm not an addict, I'm a user," Sherlock argued. "I alleviate boredom and occasionally heighten my thought processes."

"For god's sake, this could kill you! You could die!" John exclaimed.

"Controlled usage is not usually fatal, and abstinence is not immortality."

"What are you doing?" Mycroft randomly asked Mary, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked over to her.

"Emelia Ricoletti, I'm looking her up." she replied.

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Mycroft agreed. "I have access to the top level of the MI5 archives."

"Yep, that's where I'm looking." Mary told him, grinning.

Mycroft paused for a moment.

"What do you think of MI5 security?" he asked, clearly quite impressed.

"I think it would be a good idea," Mary him him, looking across at him, before saying, "Emelia Ricoletti, unsolved. Like he says."

"Can you all just shut up for five minutes? I have to go back," Sherlock exclaimed, irritated. "I was nearly there before you stepped on and started yapping away!"

"'Yapping'?" John spitefully asked. "Sorry, did we interrupt your session?"

Mycroft cleared his throat.

"Sherlock, listen to me..." he said.

"No, it only encourages you." Sherlock interrupted.

"I'm not angry with you."

"Oh, that's a relief. I was really worried. No, hold on. I really wasn't."

"I was there for you before. I'll be there for you again. I'll always be there for you."

The plane was silent.

"This was my fault."

"It was nothing to do with you."

"A week in a prison cell - I should have remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"That in your case, solitary confinement is locking you up with your worst enemy."

I looked at Mycroft. He'd told me he couldn't, and therefore _wouldn't_ , put Sherlock in solitary confinement. If that had happened, it must have been enforced - He wouldn't have consciously said that and then, of his own free will, gone back on it.

"Oh for god's sake," Sherlock muttered, before looking at John. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything." John replied.

"No, you did. You said 'Which is it today? Morphine or Cocaine?'"

"No, he didn't. None of us did." I told him, and we all looked at each other.

Sherlock fell unconscious.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry about the long wait! I had no time to watch the scenes, which is how I prefer to write episode scenes. Thanks again to the people who write the subtitles for the Sherlock DVDs, they really help!

The next chapter's seriously short, but I'll put that up tomorrow, as I don't think I'll have time today and I don't have any Valentine's specials ready to put up! It's really fluffy!

Thanks **SO** much for sticking with me!

~Ellis~


	61. Chapter 61

"Miss me?" Sherlock joked, when he woke up.

"Sherlock, you alright?" John asked.

"Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause you probably just OD'd. You should be in hospital." Mary told Sherlock.

"No time," Sherlock replied. "I have to go to Baker Street now. Moriarty's back."

He stood up and started to leave, but Mycroft was in his way.

"I almost hope he is, if it'll save you from this." he told Sherlock, holding up the drug list.

Sherlock took it from him and teared it up onto the floor.

"No need for that now,"he said. "I've got the real thing. I have work to do."

He started to leave again, but Mycroft stopped him.

"Sherlock, promise me?" Mycroft asked.

"What are you still doing here?" Sherlock demanded after a moment. "Shouldn't you be off getting me a pardon or something? Like a proper big brother."

He pushed past Mycroft, and Mycroft let Mary and John past him.

"Doctor Watson," Mycroft said, getting my brother's attention. "Look after him. Please?"

John gave him a small nod, and left. Mycroft crouched down to pick up what was left of the list. I knelt next to him. Once he'd closed the small notebook he'd put the scraps in, I placed a hand on his knee. He looked at me with big, anxiety filled eyes. I pressed my lips to his cheek.

"He'll be fine," I reassured him. "He's got John, and he's got Mary, and he's got me, and he's got Greg, and he's got Molly. He's also got you. Trust me; they're the best people Sherlock Holmes could ever ask for."

Mycroft smiled at me. When I got to my feet, I offered him my hand, which he took.

"I need to sort out... everything. I'll be back late, and I'll probably be out all morning," he told me." But I'll take you out for a late lunch."

"Sounds nice," I told him, smiling. "I look forward to it."

Mycroft smiled back.

"Go on," he said. "Join them."

I gave him a quick kiss.

"Might see you later." I told him, before leaving to join Sherlock, John and Mary.

Everyone looked at me, and I did a quick jazz hands motion. They smiled.

"Come along then, Watsons," Sherlock announced. "The game is on!"

* * *

A/N:

I'm personally very proud of this chapter; it may be short, but it's very fluffy and has a great ending!

I'm REALLY looking forward to writing series 4, because I have some _amazing_ ideas for the couple development of Mycroft and Jennifer!

 ***SPOILER***

They get married. FINALLY! (I couldn't fit it in anywhere else! XD)

Anyway, I'll be uploading the next chapter on Friday probably. Which I _adore!_ (Please note that I will probably say this about most chapters I write that are set in S4.)

~Ellis~


	62. Chapter 62

I woke up the next morning alone. I hadn't expected anything different, but it was disappointing. Mycroft's cologne was fresh on the pillow, so I knew he'd at least rested last night. I cocooned myself in the duvet and buried my face in the pillow, relishing in Mycroft's scent, looking forward to seeing him for lunch later.

* * *

At three o'clock, I was standing outside the room Mycroft and Sherlock were in, having this meeting of theirs. Mycroft had said that he'd be back at two o'clock so we could go to lunch together instead of meeting at Speedy's. It was a sweet thought, but he was an hour late. The door opened, and Sherlock skipped (skipping is the only way I can describe it) out with a handful of what looked like, and would turn out to be, ginger nuts. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for Mycroft," I replied. "He said he'd be back by two."

Sherlock nodded, and held out his hand with a smile.

"Ginger nut?" he offered.

"Have they been poisoned, drugged or intoxicated?" I checked.

"No, I got them from the bowl in there." he told me, pointing to the door he came from.

I took two.

"Those are good." I said.

Sherlock left when I turned down more. Five minutes later, Mycroft walked into the corridor I was waiting in. He seemed startled when he saw me.

"Jennifer, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're an hour and a quarter late." I told him.

Mycroft's eyes widened.

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry..." he apologized.

"Mycroft, it's fine. You're here now," I reassured him, taking hold of his hand. "We'll just have a... late late lunch."

Mycroft laughed. I smiled widely at him. I loved his laugh, I still do; it's a shame it takes so much to make him laugh. Holding my hand back, Mycroft kissed my forehead.

"Come on, then. Let's go and have this 'late late lunch'." he said.

It was my turn to laugh, as we walked out.

* * *

That night, I sat next to Mycroft, who was reading, and curled my legs under myself. I took a sip of my coffee.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Nothing of any particular interest," Mycroft replied, closing his book. "Nothing I can't abandon."

He kicked his shoes off and crossed his out-stretched legs at the ankles, before wrapping an arm around me. I cuddled into Mycroft's side, after putting my mug of the coffee table next to me.

"I think we need to talk." I told him.

"What about?" he absently asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"Well, we'll probably want to get married soon," I told him. "Before anything big happens."

Mycroft stopped stroking my hair, and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Mmm. I suppose you're right," he agreed. "When would you suggest?"

"Mid to late February." I replied.

He shifted so that he was facing me.

"As soon as that?" he questioned. "What about planning?"

I laughed.

"What planning? We only have a small social circle! We invite them to the ceremony, possibly have a small reception, then go on a honeymoon. There's no real point in having anything more than that!"

Mycroft thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, I see what you mean. I'll see what I can sort out." he told me, and I smiled.

His silvery-blue gaze met mine, and his eyes seemed to have a desire in them.

"For god's sake, can I just kiss you now?" he demanded.

In response, I pressed my lips to his. I smiled when he snaked his other arm around me and deepened the kiss. My god, I love that man!


	63. Chapter 63

"Where are you off to?" Mycroft asked.

I turned around to face Mycroft.

"Baker Street," I told him. "They want me for a case."

Mycroft walked forward and kissed my forehead.

"Be careful." he said.

"Sherlock seems to think he'll solve it within a few minutes," I assured him. "But I will be."

I kissed his cheek before leaving.

* * *

When I got there, a woman was sitting in the client's chair. Sherlock was pacing in front of the fireplace with his phone. Mary, John and the woman looked up when I walked in.

"He drowned, Mr Holmes," the woman continued, refusing to be put off by my sudden arrival. "That's what we thought. But when they opened up his lungs..."

"Yes?" Mary prompted.

"Sand." the woman concluded.

"Superficial." Sherlock said, and his phone got a Twitter notification.

He didn't bother explaining, even after he'd sent the client away.

"Doesn't seem like you even needed me!" I commented. "How are you all, anyway?"

"We're good, thanks." Mary replied.

"What about you?" John asked.

"I'm fine." I told him, smiling.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.

I laughed.

"See, you do care! Deep inside!" I joked. "He's fine. Working himself too hard, as usual, but he's fine. Ooh, speaking of that..."

I pulled three envelopes (wedding invites) out of my bag and gave one to each of them.

"What are these?" John asked, opening his.

"Wedding invitations." Sherlock announced, putting his unopened envelope on his chair.

Mary grinned at me.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied, grinning back. "Finally!"

"It's not much time to prepare." John commented.

I shrugged.

"It's only going to be small," I explained. "Just the ceremony and a small reception with you three, four since little girl will probably be around, Mrs Hudson, Greg, their parents and I'm going to try Harry. Best to get everything done before anything serious happens with Moriarty."

John nodded, before standing up and hugging me.

"I'm proud of you, sis." he told me.

* * *

A couple of days later, the four of us were at Baker Street again. Sherlock was skyping Stella Hopkins, a recent addition to the Yard, and Inspector Dimmock, who's been around since before I was. Mary was sitting in John's chair, I was perched on the arm and John was standing.

"Hopkins, arrest Wilson," Sherlock said. "Dimmock, look in the lymph nodes."

"Wilson?" Hopkins asked.

"Lymph nodes?" Dimmock asked.

"Sherlock..." Mary started to say.

"Yes, you may have nothing but a limbless torso, but there'll still be traces of ink left in the lymph nodes under the armpits," Sherlock explained to Dimmock. "If your mystery corpse had tattoos, the signs will be there."

"Bloody hell. Is that a guess?"

"I never guess."

Sherlock shut Dimmock off.

"Sherlock..." Mary repeated.

"So he''s the killer. The canary trainer?" Hopkins checked.

"Of course he's the killer."

"Didn't see that coming."

"Naturally."

Sherlock shut Hopkins off then.

"Sherlock, you can't go on spinning plates like this." John told him.

"That's it! The place was spinning."

I groaned.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll see you later." I announced, getting to my feet.

John turned and smiled at me.

"See you, sis." he said.

"Mary, call me," I demanded. "We're having a girls' night sometime."

"Sounds great!" Mary agreed, grinning.

"Bye then." I said, before leaving for home.

* * *

A/N:

I'm not completely happy with this, it (and the next chapter) are kind of fillers for before the wedding - I completely admit to that.

Also, on the topic of the next chapter, you may not get it for a couple of days, or maybe not until next week, because I'm a bit stuck on the final paragraph. If you'd like to help at all, PM me. :)

Thanks for reading!

~Ellis~


	64. Chapter 64

The christening came around quickly. As the priest was talking, Sherlock was on his phone. After being reprimanded by Molly, he continued to type behind his back. I was directly behind him, so I took it upon myself to snatch the phone off him and put it in my pocket. Sherlock glowered at me. I just raised my eyebrows at him.

* * *

The next day, I decided to give Sherlock a spontaneous visit. We sat opposite each other in silence for a moment.

"Well, now that Rosie's christening's over, I believe you have a wedding to focus on." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, I have. I just wanted to see you." I replied.

Sherlock nodded, leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped in his lap.

"You're good for him." he told me, suddenly.

Surprised, I stared at him, before smiling.

"I'm glad you think so." I replied.

"Anyone with eyes can see it." Sherlock said, brushing my comment off, before a man knocked on the open door. A client.

"I'll leave you to it," I said, standing up. "See you later."

* * *

It was the day before the wedding, and Mary and I were on the sofa in John's and her flat. Rosie was sleeping in another room.

"So... How are you feeling?" Mary asked.

"Excited. Nervous," I replied. "I don't know how I'll get through the day!"

We laughed.

"You love him, he loves you," Mary said. "That's how you'll get through it."

I smiled at her.

"God, I can't believe I've been waiting nearly five years for this." I murmured.

"Is that how long you and Mycroft have been desperately and hopelessly in love?" Mary teased.

I laughed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say we've ever been hopelessly or desperately in love!" I replied, playfully nudging her side.

Rosie started crying form her nursery. Mary and I looked at each other, and she stood to go and check on Rosie.

* * *

I met Greg that afternoon at a coffee shop. When I got there, he'd already ordered two cups coffee (one for me, one for him) and was starting to make his way through a chocolate muffin. He grinned at me when I sat down.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked, taking a bite from a fork of muffin I'd taken.

"I'm good, thanks," Greg replied. "And you? Big day's tomorrow."

"Excited," I told him. "Yeah, nervous, but excited. And happy, really happy."

We spent the rest of our time together in casual conversation.

* * *

I was, once again, on the sofa in John and Mary's flat, curled up against the cushions. John came in from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. Before sitting next to me, he gave me a glass.

"I _am_ happy for you, Jennifer, and for Mycroft," John told me. "Despite what you think."

"Try convincing yourself before telling me." I said, taking a sip of the wine.

John groaned.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" he sighed. "Look, when I found out about the two of you, it wasn't a great time for me. And I didn't know Mycroft very well, so when I found out that he'd given Moriarty false information about Sherlock, information that supposedly led to his suicide, you can only imagine what went through my head when I found out you two were together. But, over time, I found that this supposedly heartless man was, in fact, truly and deeply in love with my little sister, and that he cares for and loves you with every ounce of his being and would do anything to keep you safe. And I know that you feel the same way for him."

I sat there, grinning at my brother, and broke into applause.

"It's a shame there's no best man speech, that would've been magnificent." I told John, before hugging him with the arm that wasn't holding my wine glass.

John laughed.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked.

"Oh, Mycroft wanted to do the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other the day before the wedding for some reason," I replied. "It's his wedding as much as mine, so I agreed."

John nodded, before raising his glass.

"I propose a toast," he started. "To the future Mrs Holmes. And to the fact that Mycroft Holmes has a heart!"

"Hear hear!" I laughed, clinking my wine glass against John's.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the wait! I'm not sure if I've put up chapter 64, which I have written in my notebook, but even if haven't, it doesn't matter, since it's just before Jennifer goes to be with Mary, John and Sherlock for Rosie's birth and a fluffy scene the morning after and a slightly angsty scene of when Jennifer holds Rosie for the first time. I'll probably put it up as a one-shot. :)

Anyway, I wrote the last paragraph late last night, so, although I'm very proud of and absolutely adore John's little speech, I'm not sure if it makes much sense! :'D So I'd appreciate it if you told me which parts, if any, don't make sense!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~Ellis~


	65. Chapter 65

I stood in front of the mirror, gazing at the woman that it told me was my reflection. Mary had done my hair in two plaits with flowers woven through them, which were pulled back to meet behind my head. The dress wasn't anything special. It was long, only an inch off the ground, and had a bit of lace layered over the fabric on the sides. I had to admit, I _did_ look good. Mary hooked an arm around my shoulders in a hug.

"You look gorgeous." she told me, grinning.

"I do, don't I?" I replied.

When our eyes met in the mirror, we giggled. There was a knock on the living room door. Anthea, I guessed.

"Come in!" I called.

I was right. When she came in, it was me Anthea addressed.

"Miss Watson, the car's here." she informed me.

"How many times have I told you to call me Jennifer?" I rhetorically asked. "Thank you. Are we ready?"

I directed the last question at Mary.

"We still need to do something more with your eyes." she replied.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Anthea offered, eagerness in her eyes.

"Yes, actually. There should be some green eye-shadow and black eyeliner in the bedroom. Would you mind bringing it in here?" Mary requested.

Smiling, Anthea nodded and went to get the make-up. When she came back, Mary made quick work of my eye make-up.

"I take it you're ready now?" Anthea checked.

"Yes, we are," I agreed, standing up and seeing Anthea's outfit for the first time - a white blouse and a yellow pencil skirt. "You look amazing by the way."

Anthea looked down at herself, and smiled at me.

"Thank you Miss Watson."

The three of us left to get to the car.

* * *

"Jennifer!" John greeted, grinning at me.

Even though he had Rosie in his arms, he managed to awkwardly hug me. I hugged back. Mary, John, Rosie and I were in a room just off the ceremonial room. I took Rosie's tiny hand between my thumb and index finger and softly kissed her forehead.

"I should get going," Mary said, before reaching her arms out to John. "I'll take Rosie."

John passed her over. Mary grinned at me.

"Good luck!" she said, before leaving to the main ceremony room.

* * *

 **3rd Person**

Mycroft was stood by the table at the end of the room, nervously wringing his long hands in front of him. Holding Rosie, who was in a light pink dress that beautifully complimented her mother's blue dress, Mary speedily made her way over to Mycroft.

"Mycroft!" she greeted, making Mycroft turn his head sharply, startled out of his thoughts.

"Mary," he replied. "How's Jennifer?"

"She's fine," Mary assured him, adjusting her grip on Rosie. "And excited. And looking gorgeous!"

When she winked at him, Mycroft smiled and clasped his hands tighter.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Mary remarked.

"Really?" Mycroft asked, somewhat doubtfully.

"Of course. You look very handsome."

"Thank you."

Mycroft took a glance at the small girl in Mary's arms.

"I take it this is Rosamund." he said.

"Rosie, yes." Mary agreed, smiling at the softness in his eyes.

"I've never understood why parents feel the need to shorten their child's name." he commented, reaching a hand towards Rosie.

Rosie grabbed her uncle's middle finger, and a delicate smile appeared on Mycroft's face.

"So," Mary said, looking Mycroft directly in the eye. "Are you ready?"

Mycroft gave Mary a small smile, before gazing out of the large window to his left.

"I think I've been ready for a long time." he told her, a somewhat faraway tone to his voice.

"Good luck."

Mary squeezed his arm, before taking a seat next to Sherlock with Rosie on her lap.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's been such a long time coming! There just aren't enough hours in the day, and not enough days in the week!

Anyway, I'm not particularly proud of this chapter (apart from the Mary-Mycroft conversation) but I hope you find it at least satisfactory! :)

I'm taking everything very seriously, and I'm planning and researching the ceremony, so that may or may not be done by next week! The furthest I've got is writing their vows!

Also, if you want to see some pictures, search #APrivateMatter on Twitter. :)

Thank you for staying with me!

~Ellis~


	66. AN

Hey!

I'm sorry that I STILL haven't posted anything.

I can reassure you, however, that I HAVE started writing the next chapter.

Bad news is, that it may be the last of the story.

I have had some good ideas to put into S4, though, so there is still hope!

Even if it is the last chapter though, I do have some AU stuff that I've been meaning to post. ;)

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for sticking with me through this process. I'm SO SO grateful to you all! *kisses*

-Ellis Jenkins


End file.
